Azure and Ash
by Mithril Lace
Summary: For years Ace has dedicated himself to supporting his brothers. When the kingdom falls on hard times, Ace is forced to take drastic measures to care for his ailing little brother. Against Sabo and Luffy's wishes, he volunteers for a dangerous mission from the king: to kill the creature responsible for the kingdom's distress and bring back proof - a single feather from the phoenix.
1. Part One

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Check it out, I survived my first OP Big Bang! I want to say a huge thank you to all my readers who have been patient with me. This is my first attempt writing romance in a very long time, and I hope you enjoy it!  
 **  
**The cover is a collaboration piece by my (incredible, wonderful, absolutely AWESOME) two artists, and you can find the rest of the amazing artwork for this story by lsain and Joraqi on tumblr, or on the opbigbang masterpost with links. (I would include links but they'd get eaten.) Seriously you guys, they did such beautiful work for this story and the best part about this event for me was meeting them.

Thank you, thank you, thank you to both of you for putting up with my hectic writing schedule and my crazy, un-beta'd mess.

And on that note...

Huge, HUGE thank you to my two wonderful beta readers, Beyond Kailani and Akatsuki Celeste. The blood, sweat, and tears they put into helping me get this story fixed up are no joke! And also HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Akatsuki Celeste! (I picked this posting date just to say that :3 )

story warnings: graphic violence, mentions of death, sexual situations (including borderline non-con).

* * *

 _Azure and Ash_

 _Part One_

* * *

"You do good work, kid. Ever thought about enlisting? The King pays his men well."

It wasn't the first time he'd heard the words and he knew it wouldn't be the last. Ignoring the involuntary revulsion that shot through him at the suggestion, he forced a smile onto his face and shook his head. "Enlisting isn't for me," he answered in a perfectly rehearsed tone, accepting the small bag of coins - less than half of what he would have been paid if he were an enlisted member of the King's army - and bowed politely.

If it were another life, maybe. He had wondered from time to time how things might have turned out if he'd never met his brothers, but the thought of not knowing them - of not loving them and being loved in return - always left an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach that caused him to stop questioning it.

No matter how much pain it would eventually cause him, no matter how much harder it was to live day to day, he would never trade his brothers for anything.

Shoving the bag into the leather pouch on his belt, Ace sighed and headed for the same stall he always went to after he returned with the hunting party. Intrusive thoughts of how much simpler it would be if he escaped into the wilds invaded his mind. Hunting was easy, and surviving on the land sounded ideal when compared to adhering to a monarchy whose rules monitored everything from how much food could be stocked in a single home, to how many coins were being earned by every member of a household.

 _Don't be stupid, Ace,_ he reminded himself as the merchant prepared the usual dose of medicine without needing so much as a prompt. _It's impossible._

He could survive in the wilds. Sabo could survive in the wilds.

Luffy… Luffy could barely survive at all.

The routine of pocketing the medicine and making rounds to buy supplies was a dreary dance Ace knew by heart. Some of the merchants already had the exact amounts ready, eying him hopefully to see if he'd earned extra coin for his hunting that week. He didn't know whose disappointment was worse; he would have _loved_ a little extra money to surprise Luffy with more food, but game had been scarce and there were more able-bodied men and women joining the hunt these days. Competition was fierce, and Ace couldn't even hate them for making his life more difficult. They were all struggling to feed their families and just _live_ in the dredges and slums of the kingdom.

It was with a heavy sigh that he finally left the markets of Midtown carrying two light bags of food, all his coin spent and his welcome in the higher tier of society officially over. Truthfully, he didn't like spending much time around those people anyway. Even though the inhabitants in the lower rings of the kingdom's structure were far from nobility, there was a distinct line between those who came from one of the towns, and those who made their home in the outskirts. He couldn't make himself blend in with them the way Sabo could, and even though he was positive Sabo hated them more, he couldn't shake the unclean feeling he got from being around them.

The irony of someone like him finding the wealthy subjects of the kingdom to be the unclean ones wasn't lost on him. With his bloodstained hunting tunic and a thin layer of grime he could never seem to keep off his skin, he would _never_ look as though he belonged anywhere but the trash heap they lived in. Suddenly anxious to see Luffy, Ace picked up the pace, heading to the gates that separated Midtown from Edge Town.

A familiar scent assaulted him, his stomach rolling before it fully registered what he was smelling. Cursing inwardly for not noticing it on the way in, Ace brought his arm up and buried his face against it, trying to block it out with the scent of the wilds still clinging to the sleeve of his tunic.

It worked - somewhat - but the pungent odor of charred flesh could never be fully covered. Not by the heavy layer of perfume the inhabitants wore, not by the scented wreaths decorating the lampposts. Ace had never personally ventured into the deepest depths of the kingdom where the walls held no cracks or uneven bricks to climb and the guards surrounding the castle gates would be killed for falling asleep on the job, but he was positive the stench permeated even there. He took long strides through the less pristine streets of the Midtown, crossing through the gates to reach Edge Town, where the smell of poverty and despair was only slightly more appealing than the smell of perfumed death.

He tried to keep his head down, not wanting to catch a glimpse of the source, but it didn't matter. He'd seen enough victims to know what it looked like. Blackened flesh and bones hanging limply in chains, their mouths twisted in silent screams that anyone with a shred of compassion could hear long after the fire silenced them. It only took one time - one instance of witnessing a so-called heretic burning at the stake - to sear those images and sounds into someone's memory. Ace had been five the first time he'd witnessed it, and as far as he knew, he and Sabo had sheltered Luffy from _ever_ having to experience such a thing. Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to shield him from the gruesome aftermath.

It was a lost cause to waste any energy wishing things were different, or wishing someone could save the accused before they were burned. There were rumors that some had escaped, but nobody was foolish enough to believe it - not unless they also believed that the accused could _actually_ use magic.

Maybe - once upon a time - Ace had been idealistic, harboring good intentions and heroic tendencies… but everyone knew what would happen to anyone caught aiding a branded heretic. Ace had no time for misplaced heroic deeds when he had Luffy depending on him to come home.

The scent of moss and dirt helped clear his head. He was eventually able to lower his arm, nodding to people he recognized and avoiding eye contact with those he didn't. More often than not, people were recognizing _him_ these days. Ever since he'd joined the hunting parties and started earning an honest living, meager as it was, the folks in Edge Town had started to whisper.

Still, he didn't have it nearly as bad as Sabo did. If not for the burn scars over the left side of his face, he could have easily been mistaken for one of the nobles meant to be strolling around High Town rather than wading through the garbage of the slums. The whispering and pointing was less frequent these days, but many people had the same knee-jerk reaction at the sight of a possible noble making his way _past_ Edge Town. Even when they _did_ venture out to judge the commoners or flaunt their superiority, they tended not to stray that far.

Ace supposed the recent pointing and staring could have had something to do with the fact that he'd only joined the hunts within the last few months and had already started making a name for himself as one of the top hunters by bringing in the most kills. He'd heard the whispers - the accusations that he must have had prior hunting experience in the wilds - but he didn't care. Under normal circumstances, leaving the outer gate surrounding the slums was punishable by death. The gate itself was never guarded due to the fact that a wasteland of trash had accumulated over the years and none of the guards seemed to be able to stomach the smell, but it required the King's permission and at least a dozen of his men to open. Even if the residents of the slums _had_ felt like taking their chances in the wilds, by the time they were able to actually open the gate, the guards would have been breathing down their necks.

No one would have believed the real story anyway - that he and Sabo had never needed to open the gates because they'd simply climbed them, or that they'd done their illegal hunting as children. It had been a long time since they'd risked such a thing, anyway. With an actual physical residence to call their own, they were subjected to the same laws as the residents of the towns, and that included a limit to how much food they could store. There had to be a reasonable explanation for their provisions, and any illegal hunting would be impossible to hide.

The hunts, on the other hand, were a sanctioned event for able-bodied individuals to hunt beasts in the wild once they'd procured an official hunting uniform. It sounded good in theory, but there were plenty of stipulations that no one ever mentioned. Like the fact that the only members of the hunting party who got to keep their own kills were enlisted members of the guard. Or that it didn't matter how much dedication or work you put in - the entire group including the enlisted guards split the profits. There was no compensation for loss of life, either, so the risk of actual sabotage in the wilds was high as well. More than one naive hunter had fallen prey to the greed of man, and it had served as a deterrent to new recruits for a very long time.

In all honesty, if it wasn't for the fact that becoming an enlisted guard under the King was basically signing away your life and freedom, Ace would have enlisted in a heartbeat. The promise of more money, more perks - it wasn't worth the knowledge that he would never be free to make his own choices again. To be able to put his brothers' needs before his own, or to abstain from a hunt if Luffy needed someone to take care of him.

The hunt wasn't as bad as everyone made it out to be, either. Or maybe that was Ace's own interpretation because he was one of the strongest hunters. It wasn't unusual to see the healthier men and women of Edge Town in the hunting parties when times were rough, but no one in the slums ever seemed fit enough to venture out into the Wilds - nor could they afford the uniform.

Until Ace, anyway.

He slung both bags over one shoulder, absently placing his hand over the pouch of medicine at his hip to make sure it was still there. The hunt had only lasted a week this time around, and if he had his schedule right, Sabo was still out giving lessons in Midtown. It meant Luffy would be at home by himself.

Hopefully. He _had_ scared the hell out of them by sneaking out in the past.

That thought had him walking faster. He'd almost made it to the thicker gates surrounding the city - ones that were meant to act as a barricade rather than a dividing line - and the outer ring that had become an unintentional home to the poorest members of the kingdom. Even if Luffy _was_ at home where he was supposed to be, it still meant he'd be all alone and waiting for one of his brothers to come back. Ace _hated_ the thought of keeping Luffy waiting.

It didn't take long before their modest hovel came into view on the very outskirts of the slums, half-supported by the thick walls surrounding the entire kingdom. There were telltale signs of homemade traps and snares in the surrounding dirt that Ace knew to avoid, and as soon as he'd crossed those obstacles, he pushed the door open.

"Luffy?" he called, instantly worried by how dark it was. They didn't burn candles during the day because the cracks in the ceiling let enough light in, but Luffy almost _always_ had a candle burning if he was cooped up alone inside and Ace had taken too long to come home.

His heart jumped into his throat when Luffy didn't come running to tackle him in a hug or search him for food. He quickly dropped his bags against the wall, heading towards his bed - he and Sabo each had one, and Luffy alternated which one he slept in - because it was the only one he saw with blankets on it. He'd barely made it three steps before a familiar head of scruffy black hair popped up and a smile that somehow managed to light up the room greeted him.

"Ace!" Luffy cried, scrambling out of the blankets and launching himself directly at him.

Ace caught him with ease. With his childish features and scrawny frame, people often mistook the fourteen-year-old for a kid half his age. Luffy was no help in dispelling that image, either. He was affectionate and optimistic with eyes that still held hope despite the constant bleakness that surrounded him. For Luffy, simple errands became an adventure and every day was a precious gift.

"Were you sleeping?" Ace chuckled, wrapping his arms around Luffy and holding him close. It bothered him how cold Luffy felt when his face seemed flushed and feverish. He reached up with one hand to card his fingers through Luffy's hair, prompting his younger brother to snuggle and hide his face in Ace's neck.

"Only a little," Luffy answered with a muffled yawn.

"Only a little," Ace echoed with a soft laugh, struggling to stifle his worry. For the most part it worked, but there were times when Luffy's gaze was perceptive and Ace couldn't tell if he was only pretending not to notice how scared his older brothers were.

"You smell like the forest," Luffy informed him, pulling back a little and giving Ace another wide smile. "Did you have fun on the hunt?"

"It's not exactly 'fun', Luffy," Ace joked, forcing another laugh. "It was a decent haul, though."

"Did you bring back any wild beasts to eat?" Luffy asked with a hopeful grin.

"You know I don't get to keep anything I kill," Ace reminded him. "But I _did_ bring home some meat from the market."

Luffy immediately tried to look for it without getting down out of Ace's arms. He wound up pawing at Ace's shoulders and face like an eager puppy until Ace finally managed to untangle him and set him on his feet.

"First, medicine," Ace ordered in what he hoped was a stern voice. As a child, being strict with Luffy had been so much easier. "Then we'll have some food."

"But not all of it," Luffy added, bouncing on his heels. "We have to wait for Sabo to come home so we can all eat together."

Ace smiled, unable to resist pulling Luffy into another hug - this time with Luffy's feet on the _ground._ "Yeah, we'll all eat dinner together. Have you been behaving for Sabo?"

"Yes?"

"Why does that sound like a 'no'?" Ace teased, pulling back again. He barely held back from laughing again when Luffy pursed his lips and tried to look innocent. "Okay, okay. Let's get you your medicine and then some food."

It took some time to get Luffy to take his medicine - it always did since the taste made him reluctant, and Ace had to promise lots of meat as a compromise - but once he'd taken the usual dose and the flush on his cheeks had gone down, Ace set to work on heating the coals under the cooking pot. Despite all of their furnishings being constructed out of secondhand materials or broken items they'd scavenged from the trash heap, it was cozy and convenient, and it felt nice to finally sit down and rest his legs.

Half of the food he'd brought would be stored along with the rest of their emergency rations, and he couldn't help but smile proudly when Luffy carefully began setting aside some dried meats without sampling them. They had a decent amount of base ingredients kept away in mismatched jars and pots, so despite how little meat Ace was going to be able to give Luffy, he was at least confident the taste would leave him satisfied in the end.

"Sabo's been bringing home a lot more food recently," Luffy chirped. "He said he's teaching a lot more kids now."

"That's great news," Ace answered, grinning.

"Are you making meat?" Luffy questioned, draping himself over Ace's back to look into the dented cooking pot.

Ace reached up with one hand to gently push Luffy's face back. Ever since they'd managed to get their hands on a reliable supply of coal, heating their home and cooking had come much easier, but it was still habit. He could still remember the old days when he and Sabo would cook over an open fire and Luffy would stick his face directly into the path of the smoke and wind up coughing miserably while they worried.

"I'm making meat," Ace confirmed. "I'm cooking stew so it'll fill you up faster."

"You put vegetables in it, didn't you?" Luffy accused.

"You can't live off meat alone," Ace said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Did Sabo make you eat vegetables?"

"No?" Luffy tried, his tone lilting in a telltale sign that he was attempting - and failing - to lie.

"Mmhmm," Ace chuckled. "I think I'll trust my gut on this one and make sure you eat _somewhat_ healthy food."

Luffy sighed, pressing his cheek against Ace's shoulder. "Are you uncomfortable in your hunting clothes?"

"Nah," Ace lied. "I'll change as soon as I finish getting this ready, though."

"Kay," Luffy murmured. He remained draped over Ace's back, watching as Ace added dried spices to the pot and counting exactly how many pieces of meat he could see in the thickening stew. It was a regular dish for them, as they had a decent supply of clean water thanks to a contraption Sabo had created to catch rain.

As soon as the water came to a boil, Ace was gently pushing Luffy off of him so he could change clothes. His hunting uniform had been one of the more expensive purchases they'd had to make, but he'd already more than doubled the cost in profit. The only issue was knowing he couldn't let it get damaged or he'd have to replace it. Even if the uniform itself _hadn't_ been strictly required, going into the Wilds without protection from the beasts and elements would have been suicide.

Once he'd folded and stored his hunt clothes where they wouldn't get wet or trampled on, he slipped into a plain cotton tunic and a pair of loose pants. His eyebrow went up when he saw fresh boards sealing cracks that had been problematic for a while. "Did Sabo fix this?"

"I helped," Luffy said, puffing up and beaming at Ace. "Sabo said it's going to get cold again soon so we have to fix this place up."

Ace chuckled humorlessly. "Have you been cold?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"A little," Luffy admitted. "But now you're back!" He gave a bright smile, immediately reattaching himself to Ace in a clingy hug. "You'll keep me company during the day when Sabo's at work, right?"

"You know it," Ace promised, reaching up to card his fingers through Luffy's unruly hair again. "Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

Luffy huffed again, but he didn't protest. Even if he _could_ convince Ace that he didn't need someone watching him during the day, he didn't want Ace to think that meant he didn't want his company. He hated being alone far more than he hated Ace thinking he couldn't take care of himself.

He filled the time spent waiting for the stew to cook by telling Ace all about the days he'd missed while out in the Wilds - about how many people had been burned as heretics and if anything interesting happened in the slums. Luffy wasn't allowed to go into town without one of his brothers, a rule he seemed to respect after the first time he'd seen a corpse on display as a child. They didn't scare him anymore, but he had cried for days the first time.

The newest tale - stories of a large ship coming into port - was cut short by Sabo's arrival. The blond was dressed almost as nicely as a High Town resident, but one only needed to examine a little closer to see the bare threads and stains in his dark blue clothes. "Welcome back, Ace," he said the moment he walked through the door.

"Sabo!" Luffy scrambled to his feet and rushed at Sabo as if trying to tackle him, but Sabo easily caught him.

"Shouldn't I be welcoming _you_ back?" Ace joked, offering a teasing grin. "I got here first. And aren't you early? Luffy said you wouldn't be back til later."

"Technically this is when I finish; I've had extra work the last few days," Sabo admitted. "How was the hunt? I saw some of the others in Edge Town talking about it on my way out."

"Not good, not bad," Ace said with a shrug, laughing when Sabo gave up on trying to untangle Luffy and managed to take his overcoat off without dislodging the clinging boy. "I picked up some food and more medicine. How about _your_ hunting?"

Sabo rolled his eyes, knowing full well Ace only referred to his position as a tutor as hunting to annoy him. He'd much rather be out fighting beasts than faking smiles for them. "Better than normal," he answered, reaching into his pocket to remove a thin cloth napkin. The scent alone would have indicated he'd stolen it from one of the wealthier members of the kingdom, but this one also had embroidery on it.

"What's in there?" Luffy asked, squirming to try and look without having to let go.

"One of the kids slipped me some cookies today," Sabo chuckled, expression warming when he saw the way Luffy's face positively lit up at the word 'cookies'. "I need to return the napkin without getting caught - this family _counts_ them - but I thought we could have a little something sweet after dinner. You know, to celebrate Ace being back."

"YES!" Luffy practically shouted, hugging Sabo again and being careful not to dislodge the cookies.

Ace met Sabo's eyes and grinned ruefully, knowing full well he would have come up with another reason if Ace hadn't returned. He probably would have claimed the cookies were _because_ Ace wasn't home. Ace didn't mind though; it kept Luffy happy, and he'd come to learn that just about anything was worth it if Luffy smiled in the end.

Sabo's arrival was enough of a distraction for Ace to add a few more vegetables to the pot. They shared a secretive grin that went over Luffy's head, and the night continued like every other night when the three of them were all home together.

Luffy, of course, was given the biggest portion of food and the extra cookie. As always, he checked no less than three times to make sure it was okay before eating everything he was given - and even then, he was treated to Ace and Sabo's leftovers. It was an unspoken agreement they'd had for as long as they could remember.

Excess was always given to Luffy, and if he was feeling sick enough to ask for anything more, it was given to him without question.

By nightfall, Luffy's energy had completely run out, and since it was cold enough to warrant their heavier furs, they decided to push the beds together to share warmth. It had been the only way to survive as children, and was perhaps more a source of comfort than heat now.

As usual, Luffy fell asleep snuggled between them. They'd jokingly fought as kids about who Luffy liked more depending on who he chose to face when he fell asleep, only to find out he tossed and turned so much that he spent equal time facing each of them. Whenever they were feeling particularly snarky, they'd still claim Luffy liked one of them better based solely on who he was facing when they woke up.

A soft smile spread across Ace's face as Luffy mumbled and burrowed into the pillow, rolling so that he was partially flopped against Ace. It had been a long time since Ace could remember having actual dreams, but it seemed like Luffy had them every night. He would smile, murmur, hold entire conversations with people Ace would never know - and it filled him with warmth to know that even if Luffy never made it out of the kingdom, he was at least having adventures in his dreams.

A mere consolation prize, but a prize nonetheless.

He shifted more firmly onto his side, reaching up to brush Luffy's hair from his face, then pulled their blankets up to try and trap a little more heat. While it was true Luffy hadn't looked worse than usual, he hadn't looked _better_ either. Ace didn't want to risk Luffy falling ill because one or both of his brothers had become _complacent_ and lowered their guard.

One of Ace's biggest fears was that it would be him - that he wouldn't come home in time to buy medicine, or that their lack of a real house and food would cause Luffy's health to deteriorate the way it had when they'd been children. Before they'd known how ill Luffy really _was._

"He's fine, Ace," Sabo's voice wrenched him from his thoughts before his anxieties could take root, and he lifted his troubled gaze to meet Sabo's understanding one. They were in the same boat, after all, both desperately trying to sustain a life that would have ended many times over if they hadn't intervened. "He's been a little more feverish than usual, but it's nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't worrying. Yet," Ace added the last word when he caught Sabo's gaze turning skeptical. "I just… sometimes I worry about being gone for such long periods of time."

Sabo exhaled, reaching across Luffy to place his hand on Ace's shoulder. Luffy sighed softly at the added weight and smiled in his sleep, mumbling something about dragons. Both older boys took a moment to grin at Luffy before returning their attention to each other.

"That's not going to happen, Ace," Sabo continued. "You promised him, remember?"

"Yeah, I was a kid making empty promises to get him stop crying," Ace muttered, closing his eyes. "I made any promise he wanted, but I don't think any of them are true."

Sabo didn't answer, and after a few moments he removed his hand and settled back in to go to sleep. It was a sign that he knew nothing he said was going to help Ace's mood and it would be better to try and get some rest. Ace wasn't offended by the action, having grown used to it - and besides, Sabo's intervention, no matter how brief, had helped.

Still, as he closed his eyes and tried to recall exhaustion from his days spent in the Wilds, hoping he could trick himself into sleeping, he heard his own voice echoing in his head. Young, arrogant, and entirely blind to the way the world really worked.

" _Luffy, I promise, you are NOT going to die alone! As long as me and Sabo are your brothers, we're going to take care of you. So no more talk about dying!"_

As his sore muscles finally started to relax and fatigue won out, he couldn't help but think if he'd known more about the world back then, about what was within or beyond his control, he never would have made such a promise to a dying little boy with trusting eyes and smiles that exuded unconditional love. It wasn't fair to lie to someone like that.

* * *

...

* * *

Though the uneasy feeling eventually went away, Ace would be lying if he tried to claim the next few weeks were peaceful. Luffy's condition worsened twice, which hadn't happened in years, and Sabo had even contemplated cancelling some of his lessons. They hadn't been able to afford it in the end - lessons were guaranteed money, and the hunts depended on the overall haul. A stroke of bad luck - or someone injuring themselves - _always_ led to a lower overall bounty, and there was nothing Ace could do to compensate. The last time he'd tried, he'd only wound up straining his muscles and feeling miserable in the downtime. Hunts may have been a constant and the only way for many people to survive, but it was _never_ a guarantee.

With Sabo's hands tied and Luffy's health declining by the hour, Ace had had no choice but to forego the next hunt. They'd immediately portioned their food to prepare for the loss of income, but the most worrying part was that _Luffy_ had started to eat less as well. It had Ace too paranoid to stray very far from their home during the day.

Especially when Sabo came home early during the third week, a day when Luffy had finally seemed well enough to leave the house again. He'd tugged Ace outside briefly to tell him another so-called heretic had been caught and would be put to death in the square, effectively cancelling Sabo's lessons for the following day. The residents of the slums and most of Edge Town preferred to hide in their homes and their trash piles until the display was over, but the jaded residents of Midtown and sometimes even High Town often dropped everything to observe. Sabo had claimed it was because they didn't view anyone below their social status as people anyway, so it wasn't like they were watching a murder - a loss of life - they were simply watching the trash being cleansed.

What little money they'd managed to save was immediately spent on extra food and water so there would be no chances of any of them needing to go into town, and though neither one indicated anything was wrong, Luffy seemed to inherently know.

He didn't ask for details. He never did - he simply accepted that something was wrong and adjusted his actions so as not to add more stress. There was no fussing over a lack of meat or the decision to remain indoors rather than go salvaging in the trash, and despite the fact that he'd spent the majority of his time bedridden in the past few weeks, Luffy obediently curled up to sleep when his brothers told him to.

It was almost too good to be true. That was Ace's main thought as he drifted off to sleep with Luffy safely tucked in his arms. Their money was gone but they seemed to be in good shape. Luffy had fallen ill, but he was finally recovering. Someone was about to be murdered, but they were safe.

It _was_ too good to be true.

Ace's eyes snapped open. He sat up, blood rushing to his head as he twisted to look for his brothers. His sleep had been dreamless as always, but even though it felt like he'd only _just_ closed his eyes, the bed was cold beside him. Luffy had been gone for at least an hour.

"Sabo!" Ace all but shouted, reaching out to shake him awake. "Get up! Luffy's gone!"

Sabo jerked awake immediately, blue eyes flying wide open as he sat up. "What?!" he demanded, voice hoarse from sleep.

Ace didn't bother answering, stumbling out of bed and grabbing his boots. It was too cold to dress down at night, so the moment his boots were on, he was lurching for the door and throwing it open with enough force to damage the hinges. Sabo was right behind him, rubbing at his eyes and cursing under his breath.

"Where the hell do you think he went?" Sabo asked when they didn't see Luffy in the immediate vicinity.

"I have no idea. Did he seem hungry or anything?" Ace shoved a hand into his hair, looking around almost wildly. All of their traps were in place and there wasn't even a trail to follow.

"No…" Sabo trailed off, but before Ace could take off running without a destination in mind, Sabo reached out to grab his arm. "Ace."

"What?" Ace whirled around. "Do you see him already?"

"It's not that," Sabo answered, keeping his voice down. "I didn't want to tell you, but this has happened before, I think. While you were out on the hunt."

Ace's eyes swiftly narrowed and he closed the gap between them, keeping his voice just as low. "Explain."

Sabo released him, a troubled look on his face. "I've never outright asked him about it, but I've had this feeling he's been hiding something."

"Why didn't you ask?" Ace hissed.

"Because neither of us have been around," Sabo snapped in response. "I didn't think it was fair to question everything he did."

Ace tried not to flinch at having those words thrown in his face. He knew Sabo was right, but that didn't make it any easier. He _hated_ that Luffy had to be left by himself as often as he was. "So where do you think he's been going?" When Sabo didn't answer, Ace clenched both fists. "Sabo?"

"Some of the heretics have been escaping," Sabo murmured, his voice _barely_ above a whisper. "It isn't an empty rumor. Someone has been helping them. I didn't think about it until just now, but Luffy's not _stupid._ He knows what it means when my lessons get cancelled and why no one in the slums wants to leave their homes. He knows a heretic is going to being executed tomorrow."

Ace paled, the blood draining from his face so quickly his vision actually swam for a moment. "You think…"

"I think Luffy has been aiding them," Sabo confirmed, distress evident in his tone. "You and I both know he has the ability to."

"If they catch him, they'll kill him!" Ace met Sabo's eyes and saw the same look of alarm reflected back in his brother's expression.

"But if we go charging after him, what if _we_ blow his cover?" Sabo asked, wringing his hands together. "He hasn't been caught yet."

"Yet," Ace echoed, his voice dull. His temper flared. " _Yet."_

Sabo sighed in frustration, clenching his jaw. "I know. Okay, everything Luffy learned about sneaking into places and stealing, he learned from us. We won't blow his cover if we go after him. But let's be calm and rational about this."

"Sure. Calm. Rational," Ace echoed in a mocking tone, brushing past him and reaching to his hip, where his hunting knife was sheathed in case he needed it.

The only answer he received was a heavy sigh before Sabo was following after him, the two brothers making their way past the gates into Edge Town with ease. If any residents in the slums saw, no one commented, and neither was careless enough to be seen once they'd entered the city.

It worked to their advantage that the residents of High Town - where security was an actual concern and guards took regular patrols - would be too scandalized to have a prison of any sort in _their_ territory. When the gallows or stocks weren't being used, criminals were thrown into an old underground workshop that had been converted into a prison, which held anywhere from one to five prisoners at a time. There weren't prisoners that often - the kingdom tended to find execution a more fitting punishment than imprisonment, and the dungeons in the castle itself housed only notorious criminals who were meant to be tortured, not killed.

At one point, the security had been lax enough, that had the prisoners been unchained, they would have been able to make it out all on their own. But after so many rumors of heretics escaping, the King had started posting guards around the entrance. According to Sabo, a solitary patrol had been recently added. Discounting all of the other possibilities of things going wrong, Ace was mostly worried that if Luffy really had been freeing heretics this whole time, the King would know it wasn't just a rumor. Eventually, a decoy would be planted in the prison to catch whoever was freeing them, and Luffy - innocent, bright-eyed, always-looking-for-the-good-in-people _Luffy -_ would fall for the trap in a heartbeat.

They stumbled upon the first guard within moments of the building coming into view. He was unconscious and face-down against wooden crates that had been stacked outside, almost completely obscured from view. The second guard had been left by the door, haphazardly strewn across the ground and much more obvious than the other. Sabo took a moment to drag him into the shadows by the first, hoping to delay any detection, then joined Ace to break into the prison.

The door was slightly ajar, and all the proof they needed of Luffy's meddling was in the way the locks had been handled.

They'd simply been _broken._ Luffy never had been one for lock picking or subtlety.

"Come on," Ace muttered in irritation, pulling Sabo inside and closing the door behind them. "We better hurry. He's still here." He nodded to the candles along the wall, all of which were still dripping wax. They'd recently been blown out.

Sabo let Ace take point as they bypassed the front room and found the entrance into the cellar.

"Be careful," Sabo warned Ace. "I don't see the warden."

"Yeah well," Ace knelt to touch the stairs, then stood again, holding his hand up where Sabo could see it.

Sabo grimaced, and even though he knew the blood coating Ace's fingers wasn't _Luffy's,_ it was bad news. Knocking the guards out was one thing - injuring or possibly _killing_ one? Retribution would be _horrifying._ The King seemed to take it as a personal insult to have his men injured. Images of an old man being dragged through the streets by his bound feet immediately came to mind, disgust flashing in Sabo's narrowed eyes.

Ace met his gaze and nodded to show his agreement as the same memory assaulted his mind, wiped his hand off on his pants, and headed down the stairs.

The man hadn't even been trying to injure a guard. That day was particularly vivid in their minds because the event had happened while Luffy had been with them, and he'd wanted to intervene. One of the patrol guards who'd always gotten a kick out of bullying the commoners, knowing they couldn't retaliate, had been harassing a young woman on the street under the guise of performing his patrol duties. The man they were remembering had been her grandfather, a harmless looking elder who had reacted poorly - albeit justifiably - when the guard had ripped his granddaughter's dress, taunting her about how grateful she should be that someone of a higher class was willing to take her to his bed.

It hadn't mattered that no lasting damage had been done to the guard, or that the single shove had only caused him to hit the ground due to him losing his balance and tripping over his own iron greaves. The elderly man had been apprehended and no one had come to his aid save for his granddaughter, whose voice had been ignored and outright mocked.

Ace swore that even now, three years later, the bloodstains had yet to fully fade from the paved stone streets, and he hadn't seen the granddaughter in public again. The only saving grace was that the elderly man had died quickly - his suffering hadn't been prolonged by a younger, healthier body. Luffy may have been sickly, but he would last much longer and be put through much worse if he was caught.

The candles in the prison level were still lit, and they didn't have to go far to find their brother. After stepping over the prone - but still breathing - form of the warden, they nearly collided with Luffy in their haste to reach the cells.

"Luffy!" Ace growled, and though his voice was barely above a whisper, it may as well have been a shout.

Luffy stumbled back against the bars of the nearest cell, lifting his head to stare up at his brothers with wide eyes. His movements seemed sluggish and awkward, the cause becoming painfully obvious at the sight of the barely conscious man slumped over his shoulder. Both of the man's arms were limply draped over Luffy, tightly cuffed at the wrist, and every inch of exposed skin seemed to be covered in bruises or dried blood. Luffy opened his mouth to shout his brothers' names, but Sabo recognized the action and quickly shushed him, practically hissing.

"Be quiet!" Sabo urged, moving forward to take the man's weight off of him.

The man groaned with discomfort, but his voice was barely audible. Once Sabo had him steadied over his back, he nodded to Ace, who grabbed Luffy's arm and unceremoniously hauled him back towards the stairs. It didn't seem like any of them had a moment to stop and breathe as they snuck back up the stairs and out of the building. Ace didn't let go of Luffy's arm once, half-dragging him through the street and down the alleys. Using the main gate was out of the question - it would only take being spotted by one person to ruin their chances of coming out of this unscathed - but they knew plenty of alternate routes in and out of Edge Town. The walls and gates separating it from the slums weren't maintained nearly as well as the ones around Midtown.

Ace took the lead, yanking Luffy through several back alleys and down into a crumbling tunnel that ran under the thick stone wall.

"Sabo, do you need help?" Ace quietly called down the tunnel once he and Luffy had made it out.

"I'm fine," Sabo answered, lowering himself to all fours at the mouth of the tunnel. Ace and Luffy had been able to crouch, but with the heretic's added weight and size on him, Sabo could do nothing _but_ crawl.

As soon as he reached the other side, Ace and Luffy were both there to take his hands and help pull him up, grunting from the extra effort it took to pull their fourth companion up too.

No one spoke until they'd reached an old hideout in the trash heap. It looked like any old pile of garbage, but they'd discovered a sturdy foundation of old scrap metal as children that created a secret shelter. None of the metal could be salvaged for their new home, and no sane person would try to _live_ buried under a mound of trash, but it technically had a door and a ceiling, and would suit their current needs just fine.

"Ace-" Luffy started, but Ace cut him off with a loud growl.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?! Were you thinking at all?! Do you _ever_ think?!" Ace demanded, grabbing Luffy by both shoulders and shaking him.

"Ace, calm down," Sabo snapped, hauling the limp arm back over his head and half-dropping the man against the nearest wall. He knelt by a crate and fumbled for the flint they kept tucked away, struggling to light a candle they hadn't used in years.

"But Ace, he was gonna be killed," Luffy protested in a pleading tone. "I had to do _something!"_

" _You_ could wind up being killed!"

It took a few tries before Sabo was able to light the candle, which was basically a tiny piece of wax with a barely usable wick, but it was enough light to be able to see each other.

Luffy hadn't answered. Ace was gripping Luffy's shoulders tightly, his hands visibly shaking, and none of the brothers spared a glance for the one Luffy had rescued - the one that had put them in such a position.

"Ace," Luffy said finally, his tone far too heavy for a boy his age. "Everyone deserves a chance to live. I don't want to stand by if I can help someone else have a chance." He lifted his head and smiled up at Ace, and the smile absolutely broke Ace's heart. "I'm going to die soon anyway."

"Don't _say_ that," Ace swore, his voice cracking. "You're not going to die!"

"I don't want to have regrets," Luffy continued. "So-"

Ace shook him harder, his eyes blazing. "Sabo and I are supposed to _protect_ you, Luffy! We can't do that if you're running around doing _stupid shit like this!"_

"Ace!" Sabo cut in, shoving his way between them and pushing Ace back. "You're going to hurt him!" He took a deep breath, grabbing Luffy and tucking him protectively into his arms. "You're too angry right now. I'll take him home - _you_ deal with that guy."

"Why should I have to deal with him?" Ace demanded. "We should leave him here before he causes us anymore trouble!"

"And if someone finds him?" Sabo countered, squeezing Luffy to stop him from protesting and sparking Ace's ire again. "If they catch him, do you think they'll just carry on like he escaped on his own? Or do you think they'll torture him until he tells them exactly who helped him? How long do you think it'll take before the guards come searching the trash heap?"

Ace clenched both fists, and in the dim light, Sabo could just barely make out his furious expression. The tense silence dragged on for several minutes before Ace spoke again. "Fine," he snapped. "Get Luffy home."

"But Ace-" Luffy started, trying and failing to worm his way out of Sabo's arms.

"Luffy, _go,"_ Ace ordered. "I'll handle things here. Listen to Sabo and _go."_

Luffy was clearly very reluctant, but he let Sabo guide him back to the exit without any further complaints. He only stopped once, pausing in the makeshift doorway to address Ace. "His name's Marco, Ace. He's really hurt, okay?"

"Fine," Ace growled, and his only answer was the quiet sound of the door swinging shut. He shoved a hand into his unruly hair, turning his gaze to the man they'd risked their lives to rescue, and froze.

Intense azure eyes gazed back at him in the dim light and his breath caught in his throat, nearly suffocating him.

For a moment, Ace forgot everything but the sight of those eyes. His anger and worry faded into the background, the candle sputtered out, and those eyes continued to pierce straight through him. Somewhere above them, the trash shifted in the wind and clanged against the metal ceiling, jarring him from his thoughts as if a spell had been broken. He knelt by the candle, dumping out the excess wax and using the flint to light it again while telling himself over and over that magic _wasn't_ real, the heretics _weren't_ capable of casting spells, and he'd only frozen because he'd been tense and startled.

The fire coming back to life had some of the tension draining away, as if it was somehow safer than when they were alone in the dark together.

"I should kill you, you know," he muttered, staring at the pathetic flame as it struggled to remain lit. "It would save us a lot of trouble. It's not like you're going to be able to blend in anywhere. There's no life for you here once you're branded a heretic. Someone will recognize you."

'Marco', as Luffy had introduced him, remained silent.

"You'd never make it out of the gates surrounding the kingdom either," Ace continued bitterly. "And even if you did, you'd be in the Wilds. Guy like you wouldn't last a day. Sabo was right - if the guards catch you, they'll just torture you until you sell out my little brother."

He clenched his fists again. He'd killed plenty of beasts before - injured plenty of men without checking to see if their wounds were fatal - but he'd never gone after an unarmed, _captive_ prey before. The very idea had his stomach rolling.

"I really should just kill you," Ace practically whispered.

"So why don't you, yoi?"

Ace nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling around and almost smothering the candle. He yanked his hand back at the brief flash of pain and found himself locking eyes with Marco again. "What?"

Marco spoke again, his voice just as soft, just as curious, and absolutely devoid of accusation or fear. "Why don't you kill me?" It wasn't the voice Ace would have imagined him having, but then, he hadn't actually gotten a good enough look at him to judge, either. Maybe it was just because he was used to the residents in the slums or Edge Town, who all seemed to have raspy or gruff voices.

Ace stared, too dumbstruck to think of an answer right away. He'd expected some kind of desperate emotion - anger maybe, or pleading for his life - and the gentleness of his tone was throwing Ace off. "What kind of question is that?"

Marco closed his eyes for a moment, leaning back against the wall. In the darkness, Ace could barely make out more than the size of his frame. He leaned closer, examining the person he'd just considered _murdering._ His hair seemed light, like Sabo's, and his skin was definitely paler than Ace or Luffy's. He didn't seem weak or underweight, but the oversized prisoner's clothes made it hard to tell what his actual muscle tone was. The dark brown fabric was stiff and rough, and it didn't lay correctly on Marco's body as far as he could tell. Some areas seemed darker than others, folding in, while others remained loose. For several moments, Ace was confused, only to have it strike him very suddenly that the clothes were sticking to open _wounds_ \- and that Marco was probably trying to keep the fabric away from his body on purpose to keep reduce the risk of infection.

It was then that Ace noticed the extent of his injuries, like he'd _already_ been tortured, and a sharp pang of guilt nearly had him flinching. He'd been so focused on Luffy that he hadn't stopped to remember that this captive - _Marco_ \- was likely just an innocent man who'd angered the wrong person, or caught the wrong woman's eye and been accused out of jealousy from an insecure husband.

He could have been someone's brother, lover, father - someone's _family_ \- and all Ace had seen was an inconvenience. A potential threat to the stability they'd found. He was torn between guilt at devaluing another human life and indignance that it might matter to him at all. No one was more important than Luffy - than his _brothers -_ and risking any of them to save a stranger was still out of the question.

"I can't stop you, yoi," Marco continued, opening his eyes to watch Ace again. "It _would_ be safer for your family."

Ace sighed in frustration and shoved both hands into his hair. He was silent for several moments before he turned and knelt, reaching for Marco's shackled hands. "If I kill you now, I won't be able to look my little brother in the eye when I go home."

"You can't lie to him?"

"I've lied to him enough," Ace snapped, harsher than he'd intended. He took a deep, steadying breath. "I don't want to lie to him again. Not if I don't have to. But I don't owe you a damn thing just because _he_ tried to save you. If you get caught again, I'm going to be the one who comes and finds you," he warned, his voice eerily calm. "And I'll be the one to kill you so you can't be tortured into telling anyone about my brother."

"Fair enough," Marco agreed, his acceptance only adding to Ace's conflicting emotions. "But I wouldn't tell anyway, yoi."

"That's bold talk before the torture," Ace muttered, bringing the candle closer to look at the shackles. "Here, hold this."

Marco accepted the candle with slightly shaky hands - the strain from his injuries was making the simplest of tasks difficult - and watched with curious eyes as Ace went rummaging through an old crate in the corner.

Ace returned a moment later with small, jagged pieces of wire that looked as if they'd been torn from a rusted fence or grate. "Hold still. Been awhile since I've done this."

"Lock picking, yoi?" Marco questioned, sounding more impressed than skeptical.

"Comes in handy," Ace answered. He grimaced when he felt warm blood oozing from under the left shackle. "Sorry."

"From wanting to kill me to apologizing for a little extra discomfort," Marco chuckled, his voice faint. "You're a strange one, yoi."

"You're the strange one. What does 'yoi' even mean? And it's not like I _want_ to have to kill you," Ace argued, scowling down at the shackles as he worked. "But I'll do it if that's what it takes to keep my brother safe. That idiot never should have risked himself like this."

"I'll agree to that." Marco's voice was softer, his eyes fluttering shut. The candle faltered in his hands, causing Ace to hiss as the hot wax dripped onto his skin.

"Hey," Ace yanked his hand back, rubbing it on his pants, "stay awake!"

"Sorry," Marco whispered, opening his eyes again. "I don't have very much strength right now, yoi."

Ace wiped his other hand off, then guided Marco to lie on his side, taking the candle from him and jamming it into the soft dirt on the ground where it nearly flickered out. As soon as he was sure his light source wasn't going anywhere, he took Marco's wrists in his hands again. He'd never been gentle - never pretended to be the gentle one - but if he tried to imagine he was taking the shackles off of Luffy, it helped him soften his touch.

Marco didn't speak again as Ace worked, painstakingly fitting the rusted wires into the keyhole and working with them until he heard the telltale clicks that they were sliding into the correct places. He'd messed it up a few times, trying to turn them before they were in place and having to start over, but rather than let frustration take over, he'd forced himself to keep reacting like it was Luffy's exhausted form in front of him. Like it was Luffy's bruised skin under his fingers. He had to keep his face calm and patient or Luffy would sense his agitation and react in kind.

He didn't notice Marco's half-lidded gaze on him as he worked, carefully twisting the wires. The enclosed space made it difficult to breathe, especially with the stench of garbage all around them, but Ace never once lost his focus. He could feel the tension in the metal, like it would snap open the instant he finished, and he knew it had to be excruciatingly painful. With his mind calm and his frustration under control, he slowly let go of the idea that it was Luffy he was helping. After all, as long as he could remain patient, there was no need to stress himself out by imagining that it was Luffy in pain.

As the wires finally, _finally_ slid into place and a small flick of his wrist had the thick metal shackles snapping open, Ace breathed a sigh of relief and looked to Marco. He froze for a moment, not expecting to find their gazes locked, and he suddenly found it difficult to speak. There was an intense curiosity in those sky blue eyes, almost as if Marco was sizing him up, but Ace couldn't think of a single reason Marco had to judge _him._

"Sleep here tonight," Ace ordered once he found his voice again. "No one will come looking for you. This is a safe place. I'll come back tomorrow and we'll figure out what to do with you then."

Marco nodded just once to show he'd understood, before settling into the dirt to rest. Ace leaned down to blow out the candle, frowning at the size of it. It had been quite a while since they'd used their old hideout, but it might not hurt to refurbish it a little in case of an emergency. With that thought in mind, he started to push himself up, only to freeze as Marco reached out to grasp his wrist.

"Thank you," Marco spoke, his eyes once again piercing through the darkness.

Ace opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. He felt like Marco's eyes were _glowing,_ and he couldn't tear his gaze away.

"Please, thank your brothers for me too, yoi," Marco continued, slowly releasing his wrist and then closing his eyes.

Ace yanked his hand back to his chest, cradling it as if his skin burned. He scrambled to his feet, daring another glance to make sure Marco's eyes were still closed. It had to be adrenaline. That was the only explanation for the sudden pounding of his heart and the feeling of heat seeping into his wrist. He dared one more minute of watching, waiting - but Marco didn't speak or move again.

It was starting to get light outside, but there was still enough natural cover for Ace to sneak out of the trash heap and back home without being detected. He could only imagine the manhunt that would take place once the guards were discovered. In past instances, the guards had claimed witchcraft or unholy arts to explain the escapes, but that was likely to save face. To try and pretend they hadn't been overpowered or taken by surprise. It wouldn't work this time, not when one of the guards had left a very noticeable trail of blood. No one would dismiss this as a mere rumor.

Sabo was still awake when he arrived. He could see the silhouette of his blond brother in the window as he approached, and he knew it meant Sabo wanted to speak with him. Otherwise he'd be curled up in bed with Luffy, keeping him warm and safe. He couldn't afford to hesitate at the door, not when his clothes were stained with blood and any suspicious activity would draw attention, so he slipped inside and shut the door behind him, immediately reaching to remove his clothes.

"Is he still alive?" Sabo's voice was hushed, and Ace immediately knew Luffy was sleeping.

"Yeah," Ace answered, shaking his hair free of any lingering dust or debris. "I left him there for now."

Sabo didn't speak again for a few moments, allowing Ace to change his clothes and grab a damp cloth from next to the water basin to clean his hands.

"I'm surprised," Sabo admitted, eyes on Luffy's sleeping face. The youngest was curled up on Ace's bed, wrapped up in all of the blankets and looking utterly relaxed, like he hadn't just broken a handful of laws that were punishable by death. "I thought you were going to kill him as soon as we left. To protect Luffy."

The edge in Sabo's tone had Ace pausing, looking over his shoulder. Sabo's entire body may have seemed casual and relaxed where he sat on the crates by the window, but his hat was in his hands, and every few moments he would turn it, thumb rubbing over the worn edges as if he needed to keep his hands occupied. There was something dangerous in Sabo's eyes, something Ace could relate to, but hadn't expected. Sometimes, he forgot that when it came to Luffy, Sabo was the more dangerous of the two. Strangely, the idea of Sabo returning to their hideout and slitting Marco's throat came to mind, making his stomach drop.

"If he gets caught, I'll take care of it," Ace promised, his tone hard. "Right now, I don't think he's a problem. Let's just go back to bed for now, Sabo. I feel like tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Mm," Sabo acknowledged, though he didn't leave his perch at the window, lounging there like he was completely at ease while the muscles in his jaw were tense and a dead giveaway of his mood.

Ace sighed and headed to the bed, climbing over Luffy and gathering him in his arms once he was lying down. Luffy automatically turned towards him and snuggled close, and that simple, instinctive action had the rest of the tension draining from Ace's body.

He knew Sabo would eventually join them - likely after he calmed down - but he just didn't have the energy to stay awake for it.

* * *

...

* * *

For the first time Ace could remember, he dreamed. He couldn't recall exactly what his dreams were about when he opened his eyes, but there was a certain sense of weightlessness that had carried over.

Weightlessness and the image of blue flames surrounding him - _engulfing_ him.

Usually, any reminder of fire would leave him tense and irritable, but the blue fire hadn't actually burned in his dreams. It had almost seemed gentle, like a warm, simple caress, and he had no rational explanation for _that_.

He shook his head to dispel any lingering traces of the strange flames from his mind, looking to see if Sabo was awake or even present. Luffy was still sleeping - he was snoring rather loudly and still snuggled close - and Ace realized with a surprising amount of relief that Sabo was asleep on his other side. His face was far from relaxed and his presence behind Luffy was more shielding than comforting, but he didn't appear to have left at any point in the night to finish Marco off.

Ace still wasn't sure why that thought bothered him so much, but he didn't want to dwell on it, either. With the practiced ease of a big brother who'd had to slip out of his younger brother's sleepy clutches multiple times over the years, Ace managed to climb over both of them without waking either one, padding over to their cooking pit to get something started. A soft smile touched his lips as he noticed Luffy turning and curling into Sabo for warmth.

Even if he'd disobeyed their rules, risked himself, risked _all of them,_ Ace couldn't help but feel proud. Luffy had been sneaking past the guards for quite some time apparently, and if he couldn't sneak past them, he was strong enough to take them down. He hadn't dissolved into a single coughing fit the night before, and as far as Ace knew, Sabo hadn't _needed_ to carry him home. It meant he was getting stronger, and for the first time in years, real hope began to blossom in Ace's chest.

Maybe Luffy could still recover. Maybe Luffy could one day be _healthy._ Maybe he hadn't lied to his little brother after all.

He even allowed a small, wistful smile to touch his lips as he got started on breakfast. If Luffy could get to a point where he didn't need medicine, maybe the three of them could still escape to the wilds one day and live _freely._

"Is it morning already?" Sabo groaned.

Ace's grin widened and he looked over. "Sorry. I didn't think I was being that loud. When did you get to bed?"

"Few hours ago," Sabo grunted, his voice a little hoarse. "It's a good thing I don't have any lessons today. I feel like shit."

"You don't look like shit, if it helps," Ace joked. When Sabo shot him an unamused look, he sighed. "Sorry. I just… slept really well. And I'm going to go check on Marco after I'm done cooking. Make sure he's not dead, or in danger of getting caught."

"And then what?" Sabo asked, sitting up and angling his body towards Ace's. Luffy fumbled in the empty space where Sabo's chest had just been, then flopped his body across the entire span of the bed and continued snoring.

"As soon as he's strong enough to walk, I'm going to sneak him out," Ace answered calmly. "He'll learn to survive out in the Wilds or he'll die. Either way it won't be our problem anymore."

"You don't think he'd be able to survive in the slums?" Sabo raised an eyebrow, surprised by Ace's decision to take _another_ risk - one that wouldn't even guarantee survival for the man they'd rescued.

"I think he'd stand out too much," Ace admitted. "I didn't get a very good look at him, but his eyes are a really bright blue, like the nobles." He ignored the way Sabo's body went rigid at that comparison. "Someone will notice him if he stays around here, and we can't afford that."

"And if he can't survive out there in the Wilds?"

"Then that's his problem, not ours," Ace answered quietly, his gaze going to Luffy. "No matter what Luffy wants, we can't save everyone. I didn't forget that when I spared Marco."

Sabo exhaled, climbing out of bed and making his way over to sit next to Ace. It wasn't a particularly cold morning, but he sat close to conserve heat anyway. "I know, Ace. This is my fault too, in any case. I thought Luffy might be getting into mischief because he was lonely during the day, but I just didn't want to believe he could be the one helping heretics. It's not that I didn't think he was capable, either. It's just… I didn't want it to be him."

Ace took in those words, pausing for a moment as he read between the lines. "You were glad someone was doing it, though."

With a heavy sigh, Sabo nodded. "It's being thrown in my face every time I march into that godforsaken place. The air of superiority, like we should all be grateful we get to live in the same world as them. I don't believe for a second that the people being put to death are heretics, or witches, or anything like that. They're unsightly people that the kingdom wants to be removed without being seen as outright murderers. They're the people who got on the bad side of the wrong person. They might not all be _innocent,_ but they damn sure don't deserve to be killed - to be made a spectacle of. One of the first people I noticed to be freed was a girl Luffy's age." He cast a helplessly proud look in Luffy's direction. "I wanted to help them, Ace. But I didn't want to get caught and risk leaving the two of you to fend for yourselves. Luffy might not have been thinking like that - about consequences or logic, or anything he _should_ have - but his heart was in the right place."

They sat there in silence for several moments as the sweetened oats Ace were attempting to cook began to boil and thicken.

"It's been a long time since I've cared about anyone else," he finally spoke, glancing at Sabo. "I just don't have the capacity to worry about more than I already am. I worry about our money, our food supply, if the hunt is going to be good, if I should enlist after all… I'm always _worrying._ If I stopped to worry about people I didn't even know, I don't know if I'd be able to keep going some days." He felt the pressure of Sabo's hand on his shoulder and swallowed, closing his eyes and bowing his head. "Is it wrong? For me to be the only one who didn't care if innocent people were dying as long as our family was safe?"

"Of course not," Sabo instantly reassured him. "And it's not like you didn't care. You weren't _letting_ yourself care, and that's fine. You were the honest one. You knew you should care and turned your back because of your responsibility to Luffy. I was the one hiding behind a fake smile and silently cheering for whoever was doing it, wishing I had the courage to do it myself."

"What a pair we make, huh?" Ace chuckled, and it was a hollow sound. "And then our idiot little brother, the one we've been trying to protect all this time - he just goes and does it on his own."

Sabo laughed too, but he didn't sound nearly as bitter as Ace. "That just means we're raising him right." He shook his head before Ace could argue. "But we won't be letting him do it anymore. Someone should be freeing those people, but not Luffy. I'm going to do it from now on."

Ace nearly choked, turning to look at Sabo with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

Sabo smiled back at him, a light glinting in his eyes. "I said I'm going to be the one who helps them from now on. No one will suspect me, and this way Luffy won't have to do it."

"None of us _has_ to-"

"I know," Sabo interrupted, shaking his head. "But I want to, Ace. I've always _wanted_ to. Seeing Luffy go for it without fear like that… it was just like, what the hell am I doing? We're not supposed to have regrets and I'm letting them pile up while I sit back and make excuses. I'm tired of it."

"What if you _do_ get caught?" Ace asked, stirring the mush in the pot before it burned.

"Then neither of you had a clue I was sympathetic to heretics. Neither of you can believe you associated with someone like me," Sabo said with a simple shrug. "And I'll break myself out and live in the wilds like a hermit."

Ace rolled his eyes, but he could tell Sabo had made up his mind. There would be no changing it. "Then do me a favor and don't get caught while I'm out on the hunt."

"Yeah," Sabo agreed, casting another glance at Luffy. "So how much are we lecturing him?"

"Ugh," Ace groaned. He took the pot off the fire and started scooping it into bowls. The smell was starting to rouse Luffy, but not enough to fully wake him up. "I still want to throttle him."

"Well, I didn't throttle _you_ for leaving Marco alive, so you're not throttling _him_ for saving the guy in the first place."

"He was strong enough to take out those guards - he's been strong enough in the past," Ace added, a small smile touching his lips. "He's getting healthier, Sabo."

Sabo hesitated, but he didn't voice his thoughts, and he schooled his expression before Ace sensed anything might be amiss. "Maybe he'll be feeling well enough to join the hunt someday," he teased, knowing full well that would not be an option anytime soon.

Ace snorted. "Okay, _sure._ Go wake him up."

Despite the overwhelming urge to immediately lecture Luffy about his reckless behavior, neither Ace nor Sabo really had the heart to do it once Luffy woke up and smiled at them both, launching into a detailed explanation of the dream he'd just had. He didn't ask about Marco, trusting that Ace would have helped him - his trust in his brothers _never_ wavered - and he didn't ask for more food even though he finished his entire bowl.

He told them stories of flying away and finding a kingdom where nobody lived in a trash heap and people were allowed to hunt their own food. That people sang songs and partied without excluding anyone, and the seas were a second home that welcomed all.

It was a surprising type of dream as far as Ace was concerned. As children, they'd wished for any escape from the smothering oppression of the kingdom, but they'd never considered escaping to the _sea._ The only port was heavily guarded and beyond their sight. It was the only real proof they had that there had to be other kingdoms, other places out there beyond the walls, but they'd never actually seen the ships themselves.

"Did you become a captain of a ship?" Sabo teased, offering Luffy the rest of his breakfast.

"Yeah!" Luffy nodded enthusiastically, taking the bowl and shoveling the rest of it into his mouth. "But I didn't know how to sail, so I had to have help."

"What makes you think we'd let you be captain?" Ace chuckled, handing his bowl over next. He was still hungry, but the sight of Luffy actually eating a full share had him in high spirits.

"Because I'm the captain," Luffy answered. "It was my dream!"

"He's got us there," Sabo joked.

"Sure, _only_ in your dreams," Ace teased, rolling his eyes.

Luffy pouted at them, then deflated, setting the bowls down in a neat stack. "Are you mad at me?"

They both paused, exchanging glances before looking to Luffy again.

"I'm not _mad,"_ Sabo spoke first, his tone gentle. "Worried… a little jealous… but I could never be mad at you for doing what you think is right, Luffy."

"I'm mad." Ace folded his arms over his chest. "Your life is more important to us than anyone else's, Luffy. Before you do anything reckless, you have to ask us for help."

"But-" Luffy started, waving his arms and looking at both of his brothers as he geared up to protest.

"But _nothing,"_ Sabo took over for Ace, knowing they had to agree to get Luffy to listen. If either one of them offered any sort of dissent in the ranks, Luffy would try to argue. It had been that way for as long as they could remember. "You're our little brother, Luffy. The only little brother we have. It's not _bad_ that you wanted to save all those people, but you shouldn't have been doing it behind our backs, and you shouldn't have been doing it _alone."_

Luffy tugged his legs to his chest and looked to them both over the tops of his knees, his lower lip sticking out a little. "You wouldn't have let me help them."

"You don't know that for sure," Sabo answered, shooting Ace a look. Of course neither one of them would have allowed it, but admitting that fact would only invite more argument. "Wouldn't it hurt you if we were going behind your back and doing something dangerous that could get us _killed?"_

Luffy flinched. He puffed his cheeks out again, averting his gaze - an action that made him look even _younger._ It reminded Ace of the sickly little boy who cried if he lost his grip on one of their shirts, or panicked when it was time to sleep because he was scared he wouldn't wake up.

"Luffy," Ace sighed, his resolve cracking. "Come here." He opened his arms and Luffy practically jumped out of his seat in his haste to climb into Ace's lap. Ace's arms were around him in an instant, and the younger boy made himself at home without hesitation, his cheek pressing into Ace's shoulder. "We can't change the past, so I won't be angry about it anymore. From now on though, you trust us. Understood?"

"Understood," Luffy echoed, angling his face towards Sabo.

Sabo smiled back at Luffy, impressed with how well Ace had handled the situation. "Good," he added, confirming his agreement.

"I'm going to go check on Marco," Ace said after a few minutes. "He said thank you, by the way."

Luffy giggled, pleased. "He's really interesting, Ace. Can I come too? I promise I won't do anything reckless."

"We may as well stick together. It would look suspicious if any of us left alone on a day when someone is supposed to be burned," Sabo relented.

Ace sighed, sensing that he was outnumbered and shrugging his shoulders. "Alright. He's probably still asleep anyway."

"We should bring him food," Luffy added.

"We don't have food to bring him," Ace immediately argued.

"But he was in that dungeon for _days,"_ Luffy stressed, yanking back to stare up at Ace in horror. "He's probably starving!"

"A person doesn't starve in four days," Sabo tried to soothe him. "But we can and _will_ starve if we start handing out _our_ food without being cautious about it. Let's go see how he's doing for now. If he really _needs it_ , we'll figure something out."

Luffy didn't look very pleased with that compromise, but he didn't push the issue as he climbed out of Ace's lap so they could get dressed for the day. He didn't even protest when Sabo insisted on washing his face before they left, something that usually made him squirm and whine.

The air in the trash heap was tense. Few others were out and about - the fact that anyone had left their homes at all meant news of the heretic escaping must have already spread. It wasn't unusual to find the countless residents scavenging for anything they might be able to use, especially when some things were thrown out because replacing it would be less cumbersome for a noble than repairing it. But the guards would be searching Midtown and Edge Town first, and eventually the trash heap would be swarming with the King's men, the clank of their armored boots putting every resident on edge until all finally fell silent again.

The brothers had to make a show of looking through some of the old piles, acting natural enough that the prying eyes would lose interest before heading down the path to their old hideout. It was almost ironic that the place they'd hidden as children - the one place they'd always fallen back on as a 'safe space' - was now housing a criminal whose discovery could lead to all of their deaths.

After a quick glance around, Ace knelt by the latch and pulled it open, shifting the light garbage out of the way and looking inside. While it was technically big enough for all of them, it was a tight fit, and he didn't want to use up the remainder of the candle.

"Hold the door open," he told Luffy, who moved to do so without question.

The entire hideout couldn't have been more than five by ten feet, but it had always seemed larger in the dark. Now, with the light shining in and the messy crates in the corner, it seemed too small for one person.

Even though there wasn't anyone inside.

"Where did he go?" Sabo demanded, moving closer to get a better look. He kept a hand on Luffy's back, poised to yank him away in case it was a trap.

Ace ignored him, heading into the room with a frown. The shackles, the blood - even the candle was gone. It looked as though no one had disturbed their secret hideout for years, but he could distinctly remember the way Marco's blood had felt on his fingertips, and the warmth he'd felt while picking the locks.

More than anything, he could remember the way Marco's eyes had pierced through him, glowing even in the darkness.

"Ace?" Luffy questioned.

Ace knelt in the spot he'd last seen Marco, touching his hand to the ground like he expected Marco might be there - maybe invisible, if magic was to be believed - but his hand met the cold dirt on the ground. It didn't feel right. That was his first thought, and he withdrew immediately to check and see if perhaps the strange texture was due to dried blood, only to frown as he saw nothing but ash clinging to his skin.

"Ash?" he mumbled aloud, rubbing two of his fingers together. It felt silky and warm, as if the fire that had produced it had only gone out moments earlier, but there was no fire, no smell of smoke - nothing to explain it.

"What is it?" Sabo asked, frowning.

"Ash," Ace answered, slightly louder this time. "I don't know where it came from… but he's gone."

"Do you think he burned himself with the candle?" Sabo asked hesitantly, casting another glance around.

"Maybe it's a mystery," Luffy added, his usual response to any situation he couldn't easily explain.

"There was barely anything left," Ace murmured in response to Sabo, shaking his head. A chill abruptly swept down his spine for no reason he could discern. His heart leapt into his throat and then he was rubbing his hand on his trousers, scrambling out of the hideout. "Let's go home. _Now."_

"Ace?" Luffy questioned, yelping when Ace roughly grabbed him by the arm and hauled him away from the trash pile. "Ace!"

"Keep it down!" Ace snapped.

Sabo stopped him with a firm hand on the shoulder, then knelt in front of Luffy. "Luffy, we need to go home now. Why don't you climb on my back and I'll carry you?"

"Okay…" Luffy sounded hesitant, but he never turned down an opportunity to have one of his brothers carry him.

As soon as Luffy was secure, Sabo stood back up and nodded to Ace, hooking his arms under Luffy's knees. "Calmly," Sabo murmured. "If we sprint home, people will talk."

Ace took a deep breath. Under the joint gazes of his brothers, he felt some of his nerves calm. Sabo was offering the same steady smile he always managed when things were tense, and Luffy was looking at him like he trusted Ace to have all of the answers.

"Yeah," he agreed, keeping a slower pace this time. "We should definitely lay low for a little while, though. I don't know if anyone found him or not, but there's always a chance he got caught."

"I hope he's free," Luffy grumbled, resting his cheek on one of his arms.

"Is there any chance he got up and left on his own, Ace?" Sabo asked in a low, serious voice.

Ace thought back to the glowing eyes, the relaxed attitude, and the bold claims. To how he'd thanked Ace. As if he hadn't been planning on seeing him again. He wanted to say no because Marco hadn't even been capable of managing his own weight when Ace had left… but something in his heart told him Marco hadn't been caught.

"He acted like he wouldn't be here in the morning. I just didn't realize it at the time," Ace answered truthfully. "But I don't want to take any chances."

Sabo nodded, though Ace had no way of knowing whether or not he actually believed him.

* * *

...

* * *

The first few days after Marco's disappearance were tense. Sabo was reluctant to return to his lessons, but as always, he had no choice. They decided to have Ace abstain from the hunts again until it became an absolute necessity, and he spent his days scavenging with Luffy instead. They managed to make a few extra coins by doing manual labor on the outskirts of Edge Town, but it wasn't enough to keep them comfortably fed.

Within two weeks, the incident seemed all but forgotten. When the guard patrols were no longer as vigilant, the gossip died down, and with Luffy still in relatively good health, Ace decided to return to the hunts. They'd run low on food and money, and all three boys had gone to bed hungry several days in a row.

Unfortunately, the hunt didn't go as well as expected. More able-bodied young men and women had joined and the pickings were slim. It took over a week before they'd even caught enough for the trip to be worthwhile, and by then most of the group had been too demoralized to push for more. They'd returned defeated, bickering over scraps and nearly coming to blows. Ace himself was struggling not to let his frustration show after he picked up his earnings - less than half of what he usually earned on a long hunt - and subsequently spent everything on medicine and a single satchel of food.

His homecoming was the only thing that didn't disappoint. After spending over a week surrounded by people he didn't trust or even like, nothing could compare to holding Luffy in his arms. He listened with rapt attention as Luffy described everything that had happened since he'd left, and when he found out Luffy hadn't relapsed at all, it was like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Sabo had seemed just as happy to have him back, both optimistic about Luffy's health and the general state of things. He'd taken on another student and had therefore added enough income to make up for Ace's poor results with the hunt. They had high hopes that if they could continue on that track - if Luffy no longer needed quite so much medicine - they would be able to afford an actual home within the city limits someday soon.

It was with renewed purpose and determination that Ace signed up for the next hunt. They'd initially hoped he wouldn't have to in the winter months when the hunt was more dangerous and less profitable, but the ground was only lightly dusted with frost in the mornings and the heavy snow hadn't started to fall quite yet.

The following hunt was a disaster. It was one of the worst ones in recorded history for the kingdom, bad enough that Sabo knew about it before Ace actually made it _home._ The gossip had spread throughout the kingdom, and it wasn't until Ace heard about the hunting party's shortcomings from Sabo's point of view that he realized how many merchants and business were dependent on the hunt's success.

One of the families who employed Sabo made half of their income in tanning hides from the slain beasts to be delivered to the King - and the lack of kills being brought back had a negative domino effect for them as well. With barely any hides to work with, they had also come away with barely any coin, and had in turn, cancelled several of Sabo's lessons.

For the first time since childhood, both Ace and Sabo were feeling the same dread and uncertainty. They both understood that if the hunts continued to disappoint, it wouldn't be long before neither one of them had any kind of income. Neither one wanted Luffy to worry, but despite their attempts to hide it, their brother knew something was wrong. He didn't pester them about it, but he did sleep curled up with Ace, clinging to him as if he was afraid to let him go in the morning.

As difficult as it was for Ace to leave that embrace, he forced himself to dress for the hunt and sign up again.

What followed wound up being two of the most miserable weeks in Ace's adult life. The snowfall started two days after the hunting party left and multiple people nearly perished from being undergeared and unprepared. With nearly half the group having to return empty-handed, the pressure was on for the rest of them, but in the end Ace was the only one who managed to make a kill. Since the hunt was a collective effort and he wasn't enlisted, it didn't matter that he'd done it on his own, or that he'd gotten injured - he had to split the pay with everyone and it was even less than the previous hunt.

Sabo didn't lose any more employers, but there was the underlying threat that if the hunts continued to disappoint, he would. It was hard enough for the people in Middle or Edge Town to try and afford tutoring for their children without the added difficulty of countless families depending on income from the hunt and coming away empty-handed.

The next hunt was just as bad - worse, because Ace's injury hadn't fully healed before he'd tried to embark, and he returned in worse condition for no reward. Upon seeing Ace struggling with pain and fatigue every time he moved, Luffy had thrown a fit, pleading with Ace not to go on the next hunt. The only reason Sabo hadn't voiced similar concerns was because they both knew it was necessary. Luffy's cheeks had finally gotten rounder when Sabo had taken on the extra students - and now they were hollow, a harsh reminder that they couldn't afford food. Sabo had been doing his best to steal food from his richer employers, but it wasn't enough.

For the first time Ace could remember, Luffy would not calm down. The more they tried to placate him and remind him of all the reasons why Ace had to leave, the worse his mood seemed to get.

"Luffy!" Ace snapped, losing his temper and slamming his hand into the ground. "Enough is enough! You don't have a say in this! I'm going on the next hunt and it's leaving in two days!"

Luffy clenched his jaw, tears of frustration burning in his eyes. "No! You can't go, Ace!"

"Luffy," Sabo groaned, shoving a hand into his hair. He looked just as exhausted as Ace. "Ace will be back as soon as he can. Please, just drop it. We're all tired and hungry and it has us in a bad mood."

Luffy shook his head, reaching for Ace's arm and tugging at him. "Ace-"

Ace hissed in pain, yanking his arm away and wincing from the sudden movement. "Damn it, Luffy! Don't do that!"

"But _Ace,"_ Luffy argued, his voice growing louder. "I don't want you to leave!"

"Well you don't always get what you want!" Ace pushed himself to his feet, cradling his ribs protectively with one arm. "Do you think I _want_ to go back out there and freeze half to death? Do you think I _want_ to sleep next to people who'd rather slit my throat than share the profits?"

"Ace-" Sabo started, rising as Luffy scrambled to his feet. He had to catch the younger boy before he could make another grab for Ace - his desperation had him forgetting Ace was _hurt._

"I don't want to hear it!" Ace exploded. "I'm so fucking tired right now! Just leave me alone!" He stormed away before Luffy had another chance to reach out and grab him, stalking out into the cold. He hadn't even bothered to take his hunting uniform off, and the snow crunched under his boots.

* * *

...

* * *

"Sabo!" Luffy twisted and struggled, trying to get free and go after him. "Sabo, he can't go!"

"Luffy! Please, _calm down,"_ Sabo pleaded, wrestling Luffy to one of the beds and sitting him down. He knelt in front of the panicking boy, keeping his hands clasped on his shoulders to stop him from bolting right back up. "Ace isn't going anywhere _tonight."_

"Sabo," Luffy grasped at his wrists, though he'd stopped trying to break free. "Tell Ace to stay with us, please?"

"Why is it so important this time?" Sabo questioned, his tone soft. He gently rubbed Luffy's thin shoulders, trying to help him relax. "You've never panicked like this before. Are you worried about him?"

Luffy nodded, releasing Sabo's wrists to rub at his eyes. "I'm worried about Ace," he admitted, his voice wavering. "But… I just want Ace to stay this time…"

Sabo's chest tightened at the raw, earnest pleading note in Luffy's voice. It reminded him of a much younger, much _weaker_ Luffy. He didn't try to offer up anymore logic. There was no point, not when Luffy _knew_ all of the reasons why Ace had to go - it meant his desire for Ace to stay was stronger than any other emotion.

"I'll go talk to him," Sabo relented, tugging Luffy close and folding him into a warm embrace. "Maybe he can skip this coming hunt."

"He won't," Luffy complained, his voice muffled and dejected.

"I'll still try to convince him," Sabo promised, his mind already racing to come up with an alternative way to survive the coming winter. He couldn't deny having Ace leave for the hunt and come back empty-handed hurt the situation more than Ace abstaining - but the _chance_ to be paid was an opportunity they couldn't easily pass up. The only possible way Ace would agree to stay home was if they had an alternate source of money or food to make up for the possible loss.

Even if his chances of stopping Ace from signing up were slim, he had to try. It was difficult enough refusing Luffy's heartbreaking pleas on a normal day - but Ace wasn't the only one suffering exhaustion and despair, and Sabo had always seemed to have the weaker resolve when it came to Luffy.

"I'll go get him," Sabo decided, pulling back after a moment. It was cold enough that he was starting to worry about Ace as well. "Stay here, okay?"

Luffy nodded, rubbing his eyes again and looking reluctant. "Hurry home, okay, Sabo?"

"Okay," Sabo promised. He smiled at the complete trust and faith he saw in Luffy's eyes, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his little brother's forehead like he used to when they were children.

It was difficult leaving Luffy's side - leaving the warmth of their tiny, cramped home - to venture out into the snow after Ace. Night came earlier in the winter, and they couldn't afford to waste candles stumbling about in the darkness. Luckily, there was enough snow on the ground for Sabo to follow Ace's tracks all the way to their old hideout.

None of them had visited the hideout since the Marco incident. Not to Sabo's knowledge, anyway. There had been a distinct lack of accused heretics since then - as if Marco's escape had given the guards pause to try and condemn anyone else for a while - and while Sabo hadn't lost his newfound desire to help the innocent, he _had_ become temporarily complacent.

The door was open, but there were no candles left to be lit. Still, despite the darkness, he could just make out Ace's silhouette in the small, enclosed space. He was sitting against the wall with one leg bent and his arm draped over it, head bowed.

"I'm still going," he spoke before Sabo could announce his presence. "I don't have a choice, Sabo. We're starving. _Luffy's_ starving."

"I know," Sabo murmured, his voice strained from the reminder as he made his way closer and knelt. Ace was shivering, his fists tightly clenched. "But you have to look at it from his perspective too, Ace. You're gone more often than not and you come home angry and defeated. You come home _hurt._ And that's not feeding him either."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Ace snapped, lifting his head to glare at him.

"Maybe it would be better if you sat this next hunt out. What makes you think it's going to be any different?" Sabo challenged. He motioned to the snow outside their hideout. "It's only going to get colder and more miserable. You're in so much pain that even _Luffy_ grabbing you made you flinch. Even if the hunts start becoming worthwhile again, how would you expect to fight any of the beasts in your condition? Just this once, skip the hunt and stay home with Luffy. I'll figure something out. I can steal, or-"

"Sell your body?" Ace muttered bitterly. He regretted the words almost as soon as he'd said them, and he didn't have to look at Sabo's face to know his expression was pained. No matter how bad things had gotten, despite several men propositioning Ace, Sabo had adamantly refused to let his brother consider that path.

"I told you, that is an absolute _last_ resort," Sabo whispered.

"I'm running out of 'resorts' here, Sabo," Ace shot back, bowing his head again.

"Then when we actually run out, I won't stop you," Sabo practically growled. "But for now, let's go home. Help me calm Luffy down, and tomorrow I'll see what I can steal. One of my lessons is near High Town."

Ace sighed heavily, but he didn't protest as Sabo started to help him to his feet. He cursed how much of his own weight he couldn't support, but Sabo merely grunted in response. As soon as he managed to get Ace's arm hooked over his shoulder and his own arm around Ace's waist, he was helping him trudge back through the snow to get home.

"Yeah, you'd be a lot of help in the Wilds," Sabo chuckled dryly. "Why do I always have to be the responsible one?"

"Shut up," Ace muttered, although his voice had very little bite.

As soon as their home came into view, Ace pulled away to walk on his own. He didn't want Luffy to see how much pain he was in or how weak he felt. Even though each step sent a fresh wave of agony through his ribs, he kept his face calm and Sabo didn't push it. When it came to presenting themselves to Luffy, they were both in agreement that they had to appear damn near invincible for his sake.

He was the one to make it to the door first, pushing it open and bracing himself for an enthusiastic or even petulant hug.

It never came.

He barely registered the sound of his own voice shouting Luffy's name, and even though he'd been struggling to walk just moments earlier, there was absolutely no hesitance, no pain, nothing but desperation and urgency as he rushed to Luffy's side and fell to his knees.

Luffy was completely unresponsive.

His cheeks were flushed, and Ace's heart stopped at the sight of the blood staining Luffy's lips. All other noises became muted as a dull roar filled his ears. It took the sharp pain of Sabo physically shoving him to snap him out of it, and he turned to stare with wide, horrified eyes.

Sabo was rolling Luffy onto his back, leaning forward to place his ear against Luffy's chest. There was no visible rise and fall - no obvious proof that Luffy was still breathing - but when Sabo sat up in relief, Ace allowed _himself_ to breathe again.

"We have to get him to a doctor," Sabo ordered, barely holding back his frantic worry. "I don't know what to do for him - we don't have _anything."_

"Carry him," Ace choked out. He didn't care that it was dark outside or that they had nothing to pay with. He didn't even care that he was still wearing his hunting uniform. There _were_ doctors in Edge Town, and at that point Ace didn't care if he had to threaten them with physical violence. Luffy needed _help._

They only stopped to wrap Luffy in one of the thicker blankets, with Sabo lifting him effortlessly into his arms and tucking him close. Neither one moved like they were tired or injured, and even though they ran at full speed for the entire trip to the gates, they didn't slow their pace or pause to catch their breath.

It wasn't often they actually came to see the doctors in Edge Town. Doctors were a luxury those from the slums could not afford. In the years since they'd become a family, Ace could only remember coming to them twice, and each time they had barely managed to pay the price. He had wanted to hate them for refusing to help without reimbursement, but he'd understood in the end that they were doing their best to survive, just like the brothers. Even if they'd started with almost nothing, even if Sabo's burns had become prominent scars, Ace had always understood that the trade-off had been worth the results and that he couldn't expect anyone to help them for free.

It was an entirely different story for them now. The doctor allowed them inside and allowed Luffy space on one of the beds for sick patients, but even though he seemed to understand exactly what was wrong and how he could help, he demanded payment up front and Ace knew they had nothing to give. It was the first time Ace could remember outright hating someone for a reasonable demand.

"We'll pay you," Sabo promised, his voice shaking as he looked to the doctor. "We can't pay right _now,_ but Luffy-"

"I absolutely refuse to treat him without payment up front," the doctor interrupted.

In a show of hostility Ace hadn't seen from Sabo in years, the blond lashed out and grabbed the doctor by his shirt, getting right in his face.

"My son will call for the guards!" the doctor cried in panic, holding both hands up.

"Sabo, stop!" Ace grabbed him by the shoulder, looking to the doctor with a wild expression. "Please - there has to be _something_ we can do for you to treat Luffy right now!"

Sabo audibly growled, but he released the older man before he or his son got too jumpy. The last thing they needed was to have the _guards_ get involved.

"Your uniform," the doctor blurted out, beady eyes going to Ace.

"My… what?" Ace asked, not quite comprehending.

"Your hunt uniform," he clarified, and Ace automatically reached up to touch the thick leather of his jerkin. "My son is of age - and close enough to your size."

Ace felt his blood run cold, and in that moment he understood two things. The first was that the kingdom was in worse shape than he'd realized if a _doctor_ was on the verge of sending his son on the hunts. The second was that he had no choice - Luffy needed help _now,_ and it didn't matter how much the uniform had initially cost - as long as Luffy survived, it would be worth it.

"Fine," Ace answered, feeling the weight of Sabo's gaze on him. "Okay, you can have the fucking uniform. Just please, _please,_ help our brother."

There was a moment of hesitation, as if the doctor was considering insisting Ace remove the uniform and hand it over as proof that he'd follow through, but Sabo's gaze had shifted off of Ace and he made the wise decision of moving back to the bed where Luffy slept. Ace watched to make sure they hadn't missed their chance, that Luffy was still _with them,_ but the sound of Luffy coughing against whatever concoction the doctor had given him was all the proof he needed. With a heavy sigh, he started working at the buckles to his uniform, grateful when Sabo's deft fingers began to help. As it was, he couldn't even reach the back on his own - not with the excruciating pain in his chest.

Stripped of his uniform - and grateful he'd listened to Sabo about wearing an extra layer of clothing beneath it - Ace felt oddly vulnerable. It was more than losing a protective piece of armor. It was like losing a sense of security. With no uniform the hunts were off limits, and with the kingdom in such a terrible state, it left him with only three choices.

Steal, sell his body, or enlist.

One option would likely yield subpar results for a much steeper risk, and the other two left him feeling cold and hollow. He honestly didn't know which one would feel more violating.

The uniform was hastily taken from his hands, although he fought for the boots. In the end, the doctor - whether it was from guilt or fear - agreed to let Ace keep the boots since it was the least important part of the uniform and any pair would do as long as they were black. The trio was left alone with a single candle lighting the room, and when Ace sank into the chair beside Luffy's bed, all of the strength and adrenaline seemed to drain right out of him. Sabo's hand came to gently rest on his back as he pulled another chair over and sat beside him, eyes trained on Luffy. The blood had been cleaned from his face and he seemed less flushed, but he didn't look peaceful.

"Has he seemed sick? At all?" Ace murmured, reaching out to take one of Luffy's hands.

"No." Sabo's voice sounded hollow and defeated. "He seemed hungry, but we're all hungry right now."

Ace closed his eyes. The last time Luffy had started coughing blood, they hadn't had the funds to take him to a doctor. Instead, they'd used all of their savings to buy extra medicine and something to suppress his coughs, and the problem had seemed to go away on its own. Neither one of them really knew what to do for him when it happened, but he had never seemed as frail as he did right then. They had never worried about whether or not he was still _breathing._

"Luffy," Ace whispered, opening his eyes to look at their little brother's sleeping face. He jolted slightly when Luffy actually opened his eyes, unable to stop himself before he gave Luffy's hand a squeeze.

Deep brown eyes gazed at them, with Sabo scooting closer, but it didn't look like Luffy could actually see _them._

Ace felt a lump rising in his throat, and his next words came out in a choked plea. "Why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well? Why didn't you say something?"

Luffy's eyelids fluttered. He was clearly under the effects of some sort of sleep syrup, and very obviously unaware of who he was speaking to. "Ace always gets sad."

Ace tensed. "What?"

"I don't want Ace to be sad," Luffy continued, his words beginning to slur together. "I'm going to die soon… so I want Ace to be happy as long as he can until I'm gone… then maybe he can still be happy after I go…"

"Luffy!" Ace clutched his hand tighter, but Luffy simply smiled, curling up on his side.

"Sabo," he murmured in his sleep. "Make Ace stay… I don't want him to go… he promised."

Sabo slid his arm around Ace's shoulders to pull him closer and stop him from completely breaking down.

"He's talking in his sleep, Ace," Sabo promised, his voice just as choked and emotional as Ace's. "He always talks like this when he gets sick. You know that."

Ace didn't answer. He couldn't help feeling like he should have known somehow. Luffy wouldn't have begged him to stay home without a good reason. He wouldn't have continued grabbing at him or tugging on him when it caused obvious pain unless he'd _truly believed he was dying._

Those slurred words - _he promised -_ the reminder that Luffy believed Ace would be with him in his final moments… it was too much on top of all his frustration and exhaustion. He bowed his head, then crumpled forward with no regard for his ribs, tears burning his eyes and dripping onto the sheets. His eyes slid shut as Sabo's other arm came up to embrace him. He couldn't hide his breakdown from Sabo, but at least Sabo could offer him refuge - could give him a place to break down where no one _else_ would see it.

* * *

...

* * *

Sabo's hand rubbed small, light circles on Ace's upper back. He didn't tell him not to cry - to be strong for Luffy's sake - nor did he try to console him. Sabo understood better than anyone that there _was_ no consoling Ace in this situation. The only thing stopping _him_ from losing it was the need to support both of his brothers. Though Ace was the one who appeared more openly feral or menacing, Sabo had always been the one to hide his real emotions under a carefully constructed facade. Even when it came to his brothers, he did his best to control his expressions to suit the situation.

Ace had never been able to hide his initial reactions. It took time for him to school his expression and face Luffy - a handicap Sabo had never dealt with.

Sabo had always had an inherent instinct to hide his true self and present what others would _want_ to see, an instinct he'd developed in his childhood years around his biological parents and the company they'd kept. It was true that his guard was almost always down around his brothers, but there were times where his true expression would have caused them to worry. He had a sinking suspicion that Luffy still knew, could see through his calm mask to the terrified boy who didn't have all the answers, but Luffy had never once called attention to it.

Luffy, being Luffy, had always offered his smile, his unconditional love, and his own unique form of comfort.

Watching Ace struggling not to sob over Luffy's fragile body, Sabo realized that he'd never hidden his emotions for Luffy's sake. It had always been for Ace.

That realization strengthened his resolve, and he managed to hold his tears back as he continued to comfort Ace, eventually helping him climb into bed beside Luffy to rest. They both needed it, after all.

No one disturbed them for the rest of the evening, but despite the calm, quiet atmosphere, Sabo couldn't fall asleep. He remained sitting beside the bed, maintaining a silent vigil as he started to plan out how much he would need to steal from each home to avoid suspicion - and how hard it would be to sneak into High Town to steal from the ones who wouldn't suffer for his actions. Stealing from people in the same situation left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he found he was perfectly willing to do it with the right incentive.

As the doctor came back to check on Luffy in the early hours of the morning, Sabo pierced right through him, freezing him in his tracks with a single look.

"Ace is hurt too," he said quietly. "He was injured on the last hunt. You and I both know you're taking advantage of our desperation, and I get it. You're desperate too. Right now I'll accept it because you're treating Luffy." Sabo's eyes narrowed then, and he knew the scar on his face made his expression look far more severe. "You're also going to treat Ace."

"I was paid to treat one boy," the doctor swore, raising himself up to his full height.

Sabo turned back to his brothers, gently pulling the blanket up to their shoulders and tucking them in. He stood, very calmly turning back to face the doctor. "You _extorted_ more than enough to treat them both."

"Are you _threatening_ me?"

Sabo smirked, knowing how offsetting it had to look with the intensity and danger in his eyes. "The only thing stopping me from murdering your entire family and taking everything you own? It's my brothers. Right now, they're both breathing. You want to keep it that way, don't you?"

He saw the way the doctor tensed, eyes flickering to the sleeping boys on the bed and then back to Sabo.

"As long as you do your job, I'll overlook my personal feelings about the payment you took, and when I leave, I'll be a satisfied customer," Sabo continued. "Do we have an understanding?"

There was hesitance - the brief flicker of a man weighing his options and trying to decide whether or not his screams would reach the guards before his life could end - and then he hung his head in defeat.

"Yes."

* * *

...

* * *

Ace never questioned why his wounds were dressed or why the pain in his ribs had lessened when he awoke. He wordlessly got out of bed, testing his mobility before informing Sabo he was going home to find actual clothes to wear for the day. Sabo nodded in acknowledgment, but otherwise didn't speak.

He returned as Sabo was preparing for a day of lessons and thievery, taking the recently vacated spot beside Luffy. "How long is he letting Luffy stay?"

"Until he recovers," Sabo answered crisply, straightening his clothes. "I need to talk to you tonight. Will you stay with Luffy while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, of course," Ace sighed, shoving a hand through his hair. "I won't leave his side."

"Get some rest if you need it. I'll come by between lessons to get you some food," Sabo promised. He was gone before Ace could think of anything to say.

Ace simply remained sitting by the bed, watching over Luffy in silence. He'd come to the conclusion as he'd made the trek back to their house that there was no way Sabo would be able to support their entire family on his own. It had been the main reason he'd joined the hunts in the first place - and that had been with Sabo's work as a tutor flourishing. For the first few days he was sure Sabo would be able to steal enough to keep them going, but he had to think long term. He refused to think of anything less.

By the time Luffy awoke, Ace had already made up his mind, weighing the options in his heart for the one that would leave him the least ruined. With a goal in mind, he was able to relax and smile for Luffy, opening his arms when the sleepy boy realized he was there.

"Ace!" Luffy cried joyously. His voice was weak, and he had dark circles under his eyes despite the fact that he'd slept through the night.

Ace gathered Luffy into his arms and held him tight, sighing softly.

"Ah," Luffy suddenly tried to pull away, sounding concerned. "Ace is hurt!"

Ace tightened his arms, refusing to allow Luffy to escape. "It doesn't hurt that much," he promised. " _You're_ the one who was hurt. You scared the hell out of us."

Luffy's faint struggles immediately died down. He latched his arms around Ace's neck, clinging to him. "I didn't want to scare you," he whispered in a small, worried voice.

Sighing again, Ace shifted to sit on the bed so he could hold Luffy in his lap. "How long have you been feeling sick, Luffy?"

Luffy shrugged his thin shoulders, nudging his head under Ace's chin and settling there. "I didn't know I felt sick, Ace," he murmured. "I just didn't want you to go."

"Before you collapsed," Ace clarified quietly. "You didn't tell me you felt sick because you didn't want to upset me."

"Yeah," Luffy confirmed, unashamed. "I don't like making you and Sabo upset."

"It hurts _more_ when we're blindsided, Luffy!" Ace swore. He took a moment to calm himself, then continued in a softer voice. "Please, _please_ don't hide anything if you feel sick, or weak, or hungry."

"Okay," Luffy whispered. "I'm hungry, Ace."

The earnest note in Luffy's voice, as if it were any normal day, had a soft laugh escaping. Ace stroked his hair, gently carding his fingers through the soft strands. "Hang in there until Sabo can come see us, okay?"

"Okay," Luffy agreed.

They didn't have to wait long for Sabo to arrive. The doctor remained out of sight, giving them room to eat in peace. It was a small, modest meal of fresh bread and cheese, but it was more food than they'd had in a single meal all week. Luffy ate everything they gave him, then accepted a small dose of sleeping syrup with the promise that Ace would still be there when he woke up.

As soon as they heard Luffy's soft snores, Ace turned to Sabo. "I'm going to sell my body, Sabo."

The look of pain on Sabo's face was like a punch to the gut, and Ace expected him to protest it, but he remained silent. The counterargument died in his throat.

"I've had offers," Ace continued after a few moments of tense silence. "A few in Edge Town, one from Midtown. I'm sure I can get more. At least until this mess with the hunts clear up. Then I'll buy a new uniform and we can go back to the way things were. We'll keep more medicine on hand. More food."

Sabo clenched his fists, bowing his head. "I want to tell you not to. That you don't have to… but I can't steal enough to support all three of us. Not when Luffy needs medicine."

"We can't afford another scare like this," Ace agreed, looking to his hands. "It's not like I plan to do it forever. Just enough to help us."

With a frustrated growl, Sabo pushed himself to his feet, nearly knocking his chair over from the force. "I know," he snapped. "Damn it, Ace… I _know."_

Ace lifted his head to look at his brother. He knew how much Sabo wanted to protect him, how much it was probably killing Sabo to hold back and allow Ace to make such a dangerous choice, but neither one of them could deny that Luffy could very well die if they didn't figure something out _fast._

"I spoke to the doctor," Sabo muttered, turning away. "We can stay here one more night. We get enough medicine for the rest of the week, and some sleep syrup in case Luffy has trouble falling asleep. After that we're on our own."

"Okay."

"I'll be back tonight."

"Okay."

There were a few more tense moments of silence before Sabo placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't speak, just giving Ace a supportive, apologetic squeeze, before he turned and left the room.

The ensuing silence would have been suffocating if not for the soft, gentle snores emanating from Luffy's sleeping form.

* * *

...

* * *

The only thing worse than the sense of complete helplessness Ace had started to feel was the utter loss of hope that followed. While Sabo's lessons continued to become fewer and far between, he was still able to blend in just enough to indiscriminately steal from the residents of Midtown - and as predicted, it wasn't enough. The first few days had been entirely devoted to caring for Luffy, especially as it got colder, but once they were sure he had started to recover, Ace had gotten started on his own agenda.

It was a few days after the hunting party embarked and the streets felt almost abandoned. He had never really felt self-conscious in Midtown despite knowing he didn't belong there, but as he walked along the paved street with the goal of selling his body in mind, he couldn't help feeling nervous and uncertain. Like every single person who saw him knew where he was going and what he was about to do. Thankfully, his destination came into view before he could psych himself out - a modest building with a fancy sign hanging over the door, reading 'Branton Hunting'. The same place he - and almost everyone else - had purchased their hunt uniform.

His breath caught in his throat when the door caught as he tried to push it open, a sign that it was _closed._ He managed to keep his hand steady as he knocked, desperately hoping the owner was still there and simply not accepting the usual customers. When the door eventually swung open, Ace yanked his hand back and cradled it to his chest.

"We're closed," the owner, a middle-aged man named Branton, hissed, his voice gruff and his breath reeking of alcohol. Every other time Ace had seen him, he'd appeared imposing and arrogant with his slicked-back hair and perfectly styled mustache. Now he just appeared disheveled and _sloppy._

"I'm not here to buy anything," Ace answered, averting his eyes. "Can I come in?"

For a moment, Ace was sure the door was about to be slammed in his face, but Branton's bloodshot eyes were greedily studying him, and he eventually stepped aside. With a steadying breath, Ace walked into the store. He was immediately struck by how empty it looked. Racks that had once held a variety of leather jerkins were barren, and the only trousers he saw were shorter than average.

"I imagine business has been going well," Ace mumbled, fidgeting. "Everyone capable is joining the hunts."

Branton snorted, shutting and bolting the door. "Oh sure. Everyone wants to join the hunts. Where do you think my leathers are supplied from, boy? I have to have wares to sell them."

Ace heard the slur in his words and immediately started second guess his choice. "I'm not here about a hunting uniform," he mumbled.

"Didn't imagine so, since I… vividly recall selling you yours."

The voice was directly behind him, and Ace could feel the hot breath on his neck. He immediately tensed, turning and backing away to put some distance between them. He could vividly recall it too - the lingering touches to his upper body and the lack of personal space he'd been allowed during his fitting.

"Back then, you offered to let me pay for my uniform with my body," Ace mumbled. He felt Branton's gaze sweeping his body and had to resist the urge to hide himself away. "And before that… before I needed anything you were selling, you approached me in the market and offered money."

"I vividly recall _that_ as well. You told me you weren't for sale."

Ace swallowed the lump in his throat, fingers brushing over an empty rack near his hip. "Back then, I wasn't."

"And now?" Branton edged closer, his own hand coming up to cover Ace's and then slide up his wrist towards the bend of his arm.

"Now I am," Ace answered, lifting his head to look up finally. The smell of alcohol was almost overwhelming with Branton's face so close to his, but he stood his ground.

The hand on his forearm abruptly tightened, fingers digging in. "And how many times have you been for sale, Ace?"

The sound of his name on Branton's lips had another surge of panic shooting through him. Thoughts of those lips on his own, his name being moaned and those greedy hands taking everything he had left instantly assaulted him.

"I-I haven't," Ace stammered. "I mean I've never… I-"

Branton's other hand came up to grasp Ace's chin, cutting him off. "So you want to sell me your first time, do you? I'm _honored."_

Ace tried to back away, but he stumbled into another empty rack and Branton closed the distance between them, pinning him with his own body.

 _This is what you came here for, Ace,_ he reminded himself, trying to detach from the situation. He had to fight back every natural instinct to push Branton away. _This is for Luffy and Sabo._

His eyes slammed shut as Branton lowered his head and breathed against his neck, his mustache coarse and greasy against Ace's skin. It smelled like Branton hadn't been bathing regularly - ironic considering how hard Ace had scrubbed his own skin that morning to try and present himself as desirable - and as those disgusting hands groped and clutched at his body, his eyes flew open. There were few reasons Ace could think of that would cause such a lapse in Branton's prideful appearance, and Ace's instincts screamed at him that something was _off._

"Wait," he ordered, pushing at Branton until he had enough room to slide away from the rack and put some distance between them.

"What now?" Branton snapped, narrowing his eyes and taking one step towards Ace.

"I want to be paid up front," Ace demanded, struggling to calm down. His heart was racing the way it normally did when he was in immediate danger.

"I don't pay up front," Branton hissed.

"Your store is empty," Ace argued. "No one has any money because of the hunts… _every_ business is suffering from it. I want proof that you can pay me."

"Now listen here, you little bastard," Branton started, reaching out to grab him. Ace immediately took a step back, raising his arms in a defensive pose to show he planned to fight back if Branton advanced again.

"Either you prove you can pay me, or I'm leaving right now," Ace swore.

Branton's cold eyes swept over Ace's body again, and then he snorted derisively. "And here I thought the blond was the smart one," he mocked. "Get out."

Ace's cheeks burned. He didn't give Branton a chance to try to change his mind, and he didn't spare a second glance as he rushed back to the door.

It took him almost an hour to calm himself back down, looking for work wherever he might find it and coming up empty-handed. Even the markets were bare and sparse, with nothing for him to attempt to steal.

He finally headed back into Edge Town, already knowing the other men who had propositioned him wouldn't be able to help. If Branton, the man who had always seemed to have money to _spare,_ couldn't pay him… there was no point in even trying anyone else.

That didn't stop him, though, and he came away feeling both disgusted and defeated.

When Ace returned home, his hands were completely empty. Sabo didn't even need to ask to know things had gone badly.

They didn't talk about it. Ace could tell both of his brothers knew something was really wrong with him, but he didn't admit to it. Over the next few days, they sold literally everything they had that might be considered of value to anyone who would buy it, and an increasingly desperate Ace tried to frequent the alleys he'd seen other young men and women presenting themselves to be sold.

The alleys were empty.

To make matters worse, the conditions in Edge Town had deteriorated to the point where neighbors were turning on each other and accusations were flying. Anyone with any stored food or money found themselves accused as a heretic, and the tiny jail cells in Edge Town were overflowing in a matter of days.

Due to the sheer volume of prisoners, any hope of liberating them was immediately dashed. Both Sabo and Luffy had been upset, but they took comfort in knowing that none of the prisoners were set to be executed any time soon. Ace, however, hadn't taken comfort in anything at all. He didn't care about a hundred nameless faces that could be burned to ash before the New Year. He didn't care if everyone in Edge Town turned on each other until there was no one left.

When the realization that he no longer cared about anyone else sank in, Ace knew that he'd finally run out of options - run out of _hope_. He couldn't hunt. He couldn't work. He couldn't even sell his body. He was _almost_ worthless. The only things that held any value at all were his brothers and his freedom, and if he wanted to keep one, he had to sacrifice the other.

Unlike his last decision, Ace refused to discuss it with Sabo at all. On a day when Sabo had no lessons and the only plan had been to scavenge whatever they could from the trash heap, Ace lied about his intentions and headed for Edge Town. He didn't stop there, marching into Midtown with determination in his gaze. Unlike the last time, he walked with confidence and certainty.

All thoughts seemed to leave his head as he came up to the barracks. Thoughts of the dreams they'd had as children, the life they'd imagined once Luffy recovered, every promise he'd ever made… all of it seemed to burn away and leave him feeling empty and blank inside. Normally, he'd force himself to think of Luffy, to recall some sort of memory to motivate him when his energy was spent and he didn't think he could push through it… but this was the one situation where thinking of Luffy would be detrimental to his resolve.

The guard behind the counter sneered at him when he walked in, but he didn't shrink away or avert his gaze.

"What do you want, boy?" he asked with absolutely no effort to hide his disdain.

Ace lifted his head, trying to meet the man's gaze head on as he spoke the words he'd never wanted to say.

"I'm here to enlist in the King's army."

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!

~Mithril


	2. Part Two

**A/N:** Onto part two! (Again, don't forget to go look at the fantastic artwork!)

* * *

 _Azure and Ash_

 _Part Two_

* * *

Ace had never truly felt _numb_ before.

Even in the harshest of winters, or chilled to the bone in the freezing rain, he had always felt like there had been a fire deep inside that kept him focused.

As he returned home and went directly to bed, that fire was gone. He felt empty, hollow, and even Luffy's soft voice trying to rouse him did nothing to help. Thankfully Sabo pulled Luffy away with the good intention of letting Ace get some rest, but Ace could feel their worried glances weighing him down, seeking him through the layers of blankets he'd pulled over himself.

Their beds had remained pressed together ever since Luffy's collapse, so he knew they'd eventually have to join him for sleep. Their words muddled together, incoherent sounds of concern that floated right out of his mind as soon as they quieted. They didn't try to offer him whatever they'd eaten, and it didn't matter anyway. He wouldn't have been able to taste it or keep it down if he'd tried.

He felt Sabo's weight on the bed first, climbing over him to take the space near the wall. They always slept with Luffy between them when they shared, so he wasn't surprised by Sabo's action.

The first shock of feeling returned when Sabo tugged him away from the edge of the bed. He tried to lift his head, but before he could figure out what was happening, a smaller weight settled against his back and thin arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Luffy-" Ace started, his breath catching. Confusion settled over him as he heard the sound of his own voice. It was weak and shaking.

"We're here, Ace," Luffy murmured, tightening his grip. "Please don't be sad."

 _I'm not sad, Luffy,_ Ace wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come out. Sabo's arms were suddenly wrapping around him as well, tucking him against his chest. He opened his mouth in confusion, ready to question Sabo's actions - that kind of embrace was usually reserved for comforting Luffy - only to have his voice escape in a choked sob.

"It's okay to cry," Sabo whispered. "Luffy and I are here for you."

 _I'm not crying!_ Ace wanted to insist. _I'm not!_

But feeling was returning to his body, and with the heat radiating between them all, he could feel the dampness of his own cheeks. How long had he been lying there, silently crying while his brothers watched? He tried to explain himself, to make something up or tell them he was okay, but another sob broke free and cut off any chance of communication.

Sabo tightened his arms, pulling both Ace and Luffy closer. The numbness completely vanished in the presence of their embrace, and the horrible ache inside his chest returned. Any attempt at containing his sobs fell apart in an instant. He didn't cling to either of his brothers or try to return their embraces. Instead, he let them be the ones to comfort him. It was rare enough to allow himself to rely on Sabo's comfort, but it was unheard of for him to rely on _Luffy's._

He could feel Sabo stroking his hair, Luffy rubbing a cheek against his shoulder blades - and very slowly, his body started to relax as the sobs shook him to the core.

In the end it left Ace completely drained. He no longer felt empty, but he couldn't offer up a single reassurance to his brothers as they continued to converge on him and hold him close.

"It's okay, Ace," Sabo spoke up again, his voice soft. "Get some rest. We'll be here when you wake up."

"We love you, Ace," Luffy added, the muffled voice sending vibrations through his shoulders.

There were so many things Ace wanted to say in that moment, but the warmth had settled into his very bones and his eyelids felt impossibly heavy. His last conscious thought was the realization that he'd finally reached for his brothers - one hand covering Luffy's, the other clutching at Sabo's shirt - and no matter how fleeting it was, he felt _safe._

He didn't know how long he actually managed to sleep for - as always, it was a dreamless sleep that left him feeling heavy instead of rested - but when he opened his eyes, he found Sabo looking back at him. It may have been dark, and he may have been partially groggy from his sleep-induced haze, but he could see Sabo's expression clearly. He looked both calm and furious, the intensity in his eyes sending a shudder through Ace's body. For a brief moment everything seemed completely still and silent, and then Luffy's warm breath against the back of his neck had him relaxing. The younger boy was still draped over him and breathing evenly.

"Sabo?" Ace mumbled, relieved that he had a voice this time. "Why are you awake?"

"Who was it?"

"What…?" Ace trailed off in confusion, slowly releasing Sabo's shirt. He hadn't realized he'd still been holding on until that moment as he felt his hand starting to cramp up from how tight his grip had been.

"Who. Was. It?" Sabo repeated in a slow, calm voice. "I'm going to kill them."

It took Ace several more moments to figure out what Sabo meant. When it finally sank in, he closed his eyes, resisting the urge to hold onto him again. "Nobody." He felt the weight of Sabo's gaze on him and he shook his head slowly. "Nobody," he repeated in a softer, broken voice. "I went to the barracks. To enlist."

He heard Sabo's sharp intake of breath. It was so sudden and loud in the quiet of their home that Luffy shifted and mumbled against him. Then he felt Sabo's hold on him tighten; heard Sabo's heart begin to pound in his chest.

The sound almost drowned out his words when he finally spoke.

"You enlisted?"

The slight tremor in Sabo's voice made Ace flinch. As much as he'd bitterly spoken about selling himself over the years, any talk of enlisting had always been a serious and grave matter that only came to pass if they were feeling particularly desperate. They'd always viewed selling their bodies as a disgusting, defiling act - a last resort, as Sabo had reminded him - but enlisting was even _worse._

Enlisting meant the absolute end of freedom - of _free will_ \- and as children they'd once compared it to being dead in every way that counted.

He couldn't fault Sabo for being horrified, even knowing they were out of options. And he _wished_ he could say yes and confirm that one of their worst nightmares had come to pass - but the truth weighed heavily on his exhausted body, crushing the last of his spirit.

"No," Ace whispered. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could, forcing himself not to break down again. "No, I didn't."

Sabo didn't speak at first, shifting one hand to brush the hair from Ace's face in a comforting manner. He'd never admitted to liking the feeling, but Sabo had always been the more openly affectionate one; whenever they'd had to huddle close for warmth or comfort, he was always doing something like that. Patting a shoulder, stroking their hair, rubbing their backs… it seemed to come _naturally_ to him.

Ace felt the exact moment Sabo understood what he meant - felt the hand stilling in his hair and heard the racing heartbeat slowing down - but he didn't open his eyes.

"They turned you away?"

"I'm not the only one who thought about enlisting," Ace answered, his voice hoarse again. "And everyone else was _faster."_ Tears burned his eyes, but he couldn't, _wouldn't_ let these ones escape. "I'm completely worthless, Sabo. I can't hunt, I can't teach, I can't even steal… no one wants my body, for _anything,_ and Luffy's the one paying the price!"

A furious swear ripped from Sabo's throat before he crushed Ace to his chest, holding him tighter than Ace could _ever_ remember being held. Even by Luffy, who shifted closer on instinct but otherwise didn't stir. It took him a second to remember how to breathe.

"You are _not_ worthless," Sabo practically growled. " _Damn it,_ Ace! It kills me to hear you say that!" His voice cracked and his tight grip became softer - almost gentle, as if he were afraid of _hurting_ Ace.

Ace honestly couldn't remember if anyone had ever held _him_ that way before. He'd barely had time to process it was happening before he heard Luffy mumble in his sleep again and the elder pair went still.

"You're not worthless," Sabo repeated in a quiet voice, relaxing once it became clear that Luffy hadn't woken. "And to be honest? I'm _happy_ none of those bastards had the money to take advantage of you. I'm _happy_ all those desperate idiots beat you to enlisting. I'm happy I haven't lost my _brother._ " He drew in a shaky breath, then slowly released it. "I should have said something sooner…"

"What…" Ace swallowed, struggling to control his own voice. "What was there to say? We don't have a choice…"

"We _always_ have a damn choice," Sabo swore, his voice coming out as a sharp hiss. He slowly withdrew, then pushed himself up and and reached over Ace to shake Luffy. "Luffy, wake up."

"Why-" Ace looked over his shoulder, hoping Luffy would flop onto his back and keep snoring, but the younger boy opened his eyes and blinked into alertness even faster than usual.

"Sabo?" Luffy mumbled, rubbing the drool from his cheek and sitting up.

Ace was the last to sit up, the three of them naturally forming somewhat of a triangle to face each other.

"We need to have a meeting," Sabo explained once Luffy was done rubbing his face.

"What are we meeting about?" Luffy asked, shifting himself closer to Ace so he could hug him again. Ace absently returned the embrace, still feeling disoriented and unsure.

"We're going to escape from this kingdom," Sabo stated bluntly. "We should have done it a long time ago."

"Have you lost your mind?" Ace demanded incredulously. "We've been over this!"

"We went over it when we were _children,"_ Sabo corrected. "When's the last time we even discussed it - _seriously discussed it -_ without immediately dismissing it as impossible?"

"Because it _is_ impossible!" Ace argued.

"Nothing's impossible, Ace," Luffy chimed in, his eyes shining even in the darkness. "I agree with Sabo!"

"But-" Ace started, only to have Sabo cut him off.

"But we're not children anymore," Sabo stressed. "We have more skills, more _resources._ We're not the same scared little kids who panicked every time Luffy coughed."

"Okay, so we're not kids anymore," Ace echoed with an edge to his voice. He drew Luffy closer. "What difference does that actually _make?"_

"We're going to escape into the Wilds."

Luffy instantly lit up, but Ace stared in disbelief and confusion.

"I know, Ace," Sabo answered his unspoken questions. "But think about it. Midtown and Edge Town are practically in the same state right now. It wouldn't be hard to steal medicine for Luffy."

"We wouldn't be able to steal enough," Ace argued. "Or we would have done it already!"

"How much do you think we need? How long do you think we'll survive if we stay here?" Sabo countered. "We've never stolen with the intention of leaving forever, Ace. We were always wary of getting _caught._ But if we start stocking up now and hiding our supplies, how long do you think it would take us to get enough to survive out in the Wilds?"

"There's nothing out there to hunt," Ace snapped. "I've been out there!"

"The hunting parties never stray _too far_ from the kingdom," Sabo continued. "I've heard the talk. There has to be something deeper in the Wilds - we'll steal supplies to get us there and then we'll live off the land. We'll have medicine for Luffy in reserve, and if we start to run low, one of us can sneak back to steal more. It's not impossible."

"But…" Ace trailed off, struggling to come up with an argument. As children, it had seemed _utterly impossible,_ so far out of reach that they'd never taken the time to work out the logistics. It had been a daydream. A foolish daydream.

And yet here Sabo was, trying to tell him it could be done, that it was something within their grasp that didn't require anyone sacrificing their freedom.

"Who cares if they realize we were stealing if we _escape?"_ Sabo continued. "I won't have to worry about suspicion or getting caught if we have a plan to leave the kingdom."

"I can help," Luffy added. "I've snuck into High Town before."

Sabo and Ace both took a moment to stare at Luffy, each resisting the urge to shake him before looking to each other again. It didn't exactly _surprise_ them, but it _was_ unexpected. Still, there was no point in lecturing Luffy over it _now._ Not when they were making such dangerous plans.

"Do you think it'll work?" Ace asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sabo - but it was hard not to be skeptical. There was always the chance Sabo was speaking out of desperation.

"I know it will," Sabo answered firmly. He took a deep breath, then reached out to place his hand on Ace's shoulder. "We've been pushed into a corner, Ace. Are we going to let them crush us, or are we going to finally push back?"

"I want to push back," Luffy chimed in.

Ace bowed his head, letting his cheek rest on the head of soft, unruly black hair. Luffy pressed a little closer in response, waiting for his answer. In the end, Ace couldn't think of any rational arguments. Anything he might say in protest was only a projection of his own fears and uncertainties.

"Luffy, is this really what you want to do?" he asked, pulling back so Luffy could look up at him.

There was no hesitation on the younger boy's part as he twisted to peer up at Ace with bright eyes and a lopsided grin. "Yep!"

"Then it's settled," Sabo decided. "We're going to leave this kingdom and be free."

Ace nodded, forcing an uncertain smile on his face. No matter how apprehensive he felt, there was a finality in that decision - and he didn't think changing his mind or expressing further worries would do anything to deter his brothers from the new plan. There was no going back.

"We start first thing in the morning," Sabo continued. "I'll work Midtown as much as I can - you two see what you can do in Edge Town. For now, focus on not getting caught. We'll stock up what we can, we'll eat _only_ what we have to, and we'll plan our escape based on how long it takes us to gather what we need."

"Sabo's smart," Luffy agreed readily, his heart racing from excitement. Ace could feel the labored beating against his arm, and it caused him to tighten his hold a little. "I think this will really work!"

"Right now, calm down," Ace murmured. "Let's go back to sleep, and we can talk about the finer points in the morning."

Luffy pouted, but he seemed satisfied enough that Ace was no longer silent and crying. He gave a few tugs, smiling when Ace laid back down, then snuggled against his back again. "Is Ace still sad?" he asked as Sabo joined them.

"No," Ace promised, closing his eyes and covering one of Luffy's hands. "Why would I be sad when I have the best brothers in the world?"

"Shishishi!" Luffy's pleased laugh filled his heart with warmth and helped put him at ease.

"Get some rest," Sabo told him, reaching out to brush his fingers through Ace's hair again. "Things will get better soon. You'll see, Ace. We'll finally be _free._ "

Ace didn't answer, too drained to think about it anymore. He simply gave a small nod and allowed himself to drift back off to sleep.

* * *

...

* * *

His reservations weren't gone by morning, but Luffy's energy had only increased with a few more hours of sleep. It wasn't like Ace could find many flaws with Sabo's plan - at least nothing that would be worse than their current situation - but it was difficult for him to be optimistic. Sabo understood, but he wasn't giving Ace any chances to dwell on it or second guess himself.

The first thing they tackled was the news that Luffy had previously gotten into High Town. Sabo seemed the most distressed to find that Luffy had broken in no less than four times - but Luffy had assured him that he'd never even been chased by any guards.

"I don't think anyone noticed me at all," Luffy added around a mouthful of overly mushy grains. They'd done their best to make the most out of nothing, but none of them could even try to pretend it was appetizing or filling.

"That doesn't mean it's not dangerous," Sabo scolded, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. "All it takes is _one_ noble to see you - to _think_ they saw you - and point you out, and you'd be in danger."

"Oh," Luffy hummed softly, then shook his head. "I just don't think it's a problem."

"You don't think most things are a problem," Ace pointed out with a sigh.

"But they don't notice," Luffy explained.

"Trust me, they look for anything unsightly just to complain about it," Sabo muttered, a dark look crossing his face.

"Maybe, but only if they see you." Luffy frowned, well aware that his brothers didn't understand what he was trying to say. "They think they're above it," he added finally, nodding once.

"Above it?" Sabo echoed, frowning.

"They're so caught up with being above it all that they just don't _notice._ Like bugs. There are bugs all over the place, right? But we only notice if they crawl on us or something we're using. Most of the time we just step over them or they get out of our way, but we don't notice all of them because we're not looking for bugs."

Sabo's hands fell to his sides, his expression unreadable as he stared at Luffy.

"So I think the people in High Town think of us like bugs," Luffy continued. "And as long as we get out of their way and they don't have to look at us, they won't notice us."

"Yeah, and as soon as they _do_ notice us, they try to stomp us to death," Ace muttered.

Sabo nodded absently. "That's pretty much… exactly how it is. You're very observant, Luffy."

Luffy grinned, pleased that he'd finally explained himself in a way that made sense. "Thanks, Sabo!"

"I'm still wary of going near High Town, especially when Midtown is in such a state," Sabo murmured. "But I'm not opposed to giving it a try in a couple days."

Luffy seemed satisfied with that answer, and despite the fact that all three of them left hungry that morning, he continued to be in high spirits for the rest of the day.

* * *

...

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to pass in a blur. For all Ace's worrying and anxiety, their supply _was_ growing. They continued to go to sleep hungry, but the knowledge that their hunger was only temporary made it easier to deal with. Even when the last of Sabo's lessons tapered off and left them completely on their own, they held onto their resolve.

With Luffy showing them the blind spot in the defenses to High Town after more than a week of Sabo scouting the area, they were able to sneak in under the cover of night. The first shock had been finding the garbage. For as long as they could remember, they'd believed all of the garbage was being dumped on the outskirts where the nobles wouldn't have to look at it. Seeing the large concentration of garbage in one spot, being dumped into a giant hole near the wall had confused them more than anything.

Even Sabo hadn't understood the sight, until they realized it was being dumped into an underground furnace, brief flashes of flames peeking out every time the hatch was opened.

That it was burning at night with muttering guards tossing bags down a hatch had Sabo guessing the exhaust was likely being spewed through a long, underground tunnel that came out somewhere behind the kingdom - over the sea. It was the only explanation for why there was never any smoke. Never a trace of evidence that such a thing was happening. Or - as Sabo had bitterly muttered - anything unsightly the nobles would be forced to endure to upset their perfect little world.

Neither Ace nor Sabo had been able to contain their disgust at the realization that the nobles were disposing of their trash in such a way that no one else would be able to use it. Given how wasteful the nobles were - some of the bags appeared to have food in them - it was like a double slap in the face.

Sabo had taken the initiative to create a mild diversion in one of the nearby alleys, giving Ace and Luffy plenty of time to rummage through the bags waiting to be disposed of. That night, they'd come away with more food than they'd seen all week. Stale bread, bruised fruit, moldy cheeses - even, to Luffy's delight, some dried meat. They'd agreed to do it again the following night.

When it turned out to be a reliable schedule, they'd increased the amount of food they were eating daily to keep their strength up. They were even able to trade some of their extra bread for a thicker blanket, which gave Sabo hope that they'd be able to trade more of their excess food for medicine.

Unfortunately, even after bringing an assortment of overripe fruit and stale bread to the doctor, Sabo had come away empty-handed. Out of all of the supplies they'd started to stock, medicine had been the one thing that hadn't come easily to them. He'd managed to procure a small amount from one of the doctors in Midtown, but the overall dismal success had both older brothers on edge.

Before they had a chance to dwell on this unexpected difficulty, the hunting party returned at last. It had taken Ace by surprise - with his focus set on stealing and scavenging, he hadn't even noticed how long they'd been gone.

Luffy pulled up short at his side, the snow crunching under one of his boots. When the hunting party had left there'd been well over a hundred men and women, but he didn't see nearly as many returning through the gates. With a sharp intake of breath, Ace quickly pushed Luffy behind him, keeping his arm extended to show Luffy the situation was potentially dangerous. Even though it wasn't _danger_ he was trying to shield Luffy from.

Despite his arm blocking Luffy from moving any closer, they both had a clear view of the problem even before Sabo hurried to their side. Of the thirty or so people returning from the hunt, every single one looked haggard and worn, their gaunt faces devoid of hope. They were wounded and sickly, and those who weren't staggering under their own weight were carrying not carcasses, but uniforms.

Ace recoiled. The uniforms were ripped and stained with blood, but often times when a member of the hunting party died in the Wilds, the uniform had to be retrieved to be reused. The sheer amount would have been bad enough on its own, but the truly horrifying moment for Ace was the _recognition._

Every hunt uniform was just that - _uniform._ Some leathers were more worn than others, and sometimes the buckles or clasps were tarnished or made of different kinds of metal, but for the most part one uniform couldn't be differentiated from another.

Except Ace's.

When he'd first acquired it, Luffy had attempted to decorate it for him. He'd managed to scrawl a messy version of Ace's name on the sleeve, and though he'd messed up the spelling at first, he'd corrected it with Sabo's help. When he'd presented the uniform to Ace, with the crossed out S and barely legible wording on the sleeve, he'd looked so damn pleased with himself that Ace had loved it. Over time, the smudge in the leather had faded, but it had never fully disappeared. It wasn't something the average observer might see, but Ace had spent _hours_ tracing those marks in the Wilds whenever he was particularly homesick and missing his brothers.

Sabo grasped his arm, jerking him from his horrified reverie and commanding his attention. "Let's go home," he murmured. "There's nothing we can do here."

They didn't want to think about the implications. The doctor's son, whose name they didn't even know, or how he'd died in Ace's old uniform…

"It's not your fault, Ace," Luffy spoke up as they were heading away from the crowd.

"What?" Ace nearly tripped as he looked over his shoulder.

"It's not your fault," Luffy repeated. "Sabo told me what happened to your uniform. But you didn't ask to send anyone else out there. They decided to do that themselves."

"Yeah, I know that," Ace sighed, looking away. "I don't want to talk about it."

Luffy huffed, but a swift glance to Sabo - who quickly and _adamantly_ shook his head - told him Ace wasn't in the mood to hear it, so he didn't push the issue.

* * *

...

* * *

The mood was still solemn that night, and it only got worse as Luffy started to cough. They tried giving him the smallest dose of medicine possible, but by morning his face had grown flush with fever.

Sabo took another portion of their reserve food to Midtown for more medicine, and it was there that he found out what had happened to the hunting party. He returned to share the news with Ace, speaking in low, quiet tones while Luffy slept.

The hunting party had ventured deeper into the Wilds than ever before. There was no real way to discern how far the Wilds went before they might reach the other side - if there even _was_ another side - and the thick foliage seemed to be encroaching ever closer to the gates day by day. The only landmarker they could go by was the single mountain climbing over the tops of the trees, visible even from the gates.

As children, they'd once imagined reaching the summit and seeing how close it could bring them to the stars.

The hunting party had been two, maybe three days from reaching that mountain when the beasts had set upon them. According to the survivors, they had been more ferocious than any beasts they had ever encountered before, and half of the party had been taken down before they'd felled a single one.

Ace's eyes narrowed as Sabo continued, explaining that the hunting party had only killed two of the beasts before the fire had started, raining through the branches as if pouring from the sky itself. It had driven the beasts back towards the mountain and given the hunting party time to drag their kills - and their _dead_ \- back to safety.

One survivor had claimed to have seen blue fire in the sky.

"I've never heard anything like this," Ace muttered, shoving a hand into his hair.

"I've never had a chance to go that deep into the Wilds." Sabo tapped his fingers against the side of his face, watching Luffy. "But the two beasts they killed were large enough to feed all of the survivors for over a week. Is that _normal?"_

"No," Ace admitted. "We were never gone that long, but one beast only fed a group of about ten for a couple days, and we weren't compensated for the ones we ate, so we went hungry if we could help it."

Sabo scowled, but he didn't comment on the practice - there was no point. "What do you think about the fire?"

"I think it's getting close to the new year and rain is more likely," Ace snorted. "But fire? Even on the hottest summer days…"

"Maybe it came from inside the mountain?" Sabo guessed. "If the hunting parties never go that close?"

"I just don't think that's the answer. Did the-" Ace's voice hitched, his throat closing a little on the word, "survivors have any guesses?"

Sabo glanced at him, but he didn't call attention to the stutter. "One of them claimed it was like hell itself had descended on them. They think someone among the dead was a heretic and the fire was some kind of divine punishment."

Ace rubbed his arm. "Do you?"

"Believe in heretics and divine punishment? No," Sabo answered. "But magic isn't exactly that far-fetched, is it? This kingdom has been burning everything of value since before we were born. People, resources… I'm not saying anyone in the hunting party deserved to die like that, but if someone _did_ have some magic and they wanted to strike back, fire would be the most symbolic way to do it."

"Magic isn't real," Ace stated firmly, his fingers digging into his arm now.

"Real or not, some of those men had healing burns."

"Sabo… Ace…" Luffy mumbled, turning on his side and shivering.

The conversation ended there, with both brothers converging on the youngest to try and soothe him. That he was shivering while his skin remained clammy and flushed had them both worrying. They could only hope a little extra food and another dose of medicine would help, but Luffy hadn't shown any improvement by nightfall.

He didn't show any improvement by morning, either.

* * *

...

* * *

It was both amazing and frightening how quickly they burned through their supplies when they weren't able to replenish. The hunt party's return had thrown the kingdom into chaos. The dissent in Edge Town - which had always simmered just below the surface - was beginning to bubble over. The townsfolk had never cared for the residents of the slums, but when they voiced their anger at the kingdom, they included the numerous deaths from exposure they'd seen - and ignored - throughout the winter. The kingdom's answer was to allow the residents of Midtown and Edge Town to have the garbage from High Town, and to those who had never known the scavenging life of the slums, it was more of an insult than a mercy.

With no more garbage to pilfer under the cover of night, Ace and Sabo found themselves floundering once more for a way to provide for Luffy. He hadn't started coughing blood again, but his lucid moments were few and far between. They couldn't leave him home unattended.

On the fifth day of Luffy's fever, the dissent had spread through Midtown like wildfire. The doctor who had extorted Ace's uniform had been the first of many to take his own life in despair. With the masses beginning to murmur with unrest, the guards had their hands full just trying to keep the peace. Sabo took advantage of their distraction to free the caged heretics in the overflowing prison of Edge Town, and the riots began shortly after.

It was only due to the riots and revolts that Sabo was able to sneak into High Town, where he was nearly caught stealing. Luckily, he'd managed to shed his coat and top hat, allowing him to blend into the crowd in Midtown. The guards had given up their pursuit and Sabo was able to make it home with an entire loaf of bread and a bag of assorted nuts. It wasn't the heartiest of meals, but it was enough to help sate their hunger, even if Luffy only nibbled at everything they tried to give him.

By the sixth day, the riots were drawing attention from the castle.

The first attempt at squashing the unrest came in the form of public executions. Angry voices were silenced with swift retribution in an attempt to give others pause - but it was like throwing oil into an open blaze.

The protesting quieted, but it didn't stop. At nightfall, the bodies of rebels hung from the gallows - and by morning, each body had been replaced by one of the King's men. There had been no way to punish a crime whose guilty party was completely anonymous, and if anyone had seen it happen, they were unwilling to divulge the details.

Rather than offer threats or a reward for the identity of the rebels, guards marched directly from the castle and indiscriminately killed anyone who _appeared_ to be a rebel. Once the massacre was over, the captain of the guard stepped forward with a message to the terrified onlookers. It was a vague announcement that promised glory and riches to any brave warriors willing to slay a mighty beast in the Wilds - and it was met with complete and utter disbelief.

No one wanted to step forward. Even the promise of riches did nothing when the merchants outside of High Town's walls had nothing left to sell. Once the guards had cleared out and the gates to High Town had sealed, the demoralized residents of Midtown began cleaning up the bodies. Where they had once thrown garbage, they now threw bodies, leaving them there to rot. Whether out of respect for the dead or simply to rid the area of the smell faster, the residents of the slums responded by digging a large pit that served as a mass grave where the bodies were burned.

Several days passed with no response to the King's initial announcement. With the streets cleared of bodies - both from the slaughter and those who had starved to death - the unrest was beginning to fester below the surface again. Before it could spiral into a more violent riot, the captain of the guard arrived with a more direct message, clarifying that whomever was able to slay the beast of Mount Goa would earn themselves and their family a spot in High Town and restore the kingdom's prosperity. _That_ got everyone's attention.

It was unheard of for anyone born outside of High Town to ever be able to live there, and only the royal family, enlisted guards, and other important people were allowed beyond the gates of High Town on a permanent basis _._ With such a tempting prize being dangled in front of them, even the meek and sickly began coming forward to meet with the King. Few saw an audience with him, though, and the ones who _did_ were turned away as a waste of time.

Sabo had no faith that anyone from the dredges of the kingdom would even make it to the mountain, let alone slay the beast that supposedly lived there. He'd even gone as far as to claim it had to be a hoax if the King wasn't sending his own healthy soldiers to complete the task. Ace hadn't expressed his opinion either way, but it was clear he'd felt the same pull of temptation as the desperate hopefuls who'd tried to meet with the King already, which prompted Sabo to be even _more_ outspoken in his skepticism.

By the ninth day of Luffy's fever - when coughing fits wracked his entire frame and his shivering became violent - Ace was ready to give into that temptation regardless of Sabo's constant tirades. It wasn't that he trusted the King, or that Sabo's opinion held no value, but the desperate feeling that had led to him trying to sell his body and his freedom was back. He didn't care if it was false hope. He had to _try._

Under the false pretense of taking their newest blanket to trade for medicine or at least some food, Ace set out while Sabo remained home to care for Luffy. All of their saved up supplies - food, waterskins, extra clothes - it had all been traded away or consumed. Their plan had fallen apart at the seams and no wishful thinking or hopes on the faraway 'somedays' would be enough to salvage it.

* * *

...

* * *

Ace had never been very deep into High Town. He knew it was Sabo's birthplace, but past their daring forays over the gate or ducking into alleys, he'd never really taken in the surroundings. It was staggering to him how pristine the streets and homes all looked. While Midtown had always seemed to be out of his league, High Town was like another world altogether.

Every home looked brand new and eerily clean. Lush greenery stretched out in front of houses and alongside walkways, and every single corner hosted an ornate silver lamppost. If not for the guards escorting him on either side, it would have seemed like a simple walk through paradise.

The illusion shattered the instant he caught sight of one of the nobles, reminding him that the paradise stretched out before him was completely fake. The woman he saw wore a ridiculous mask over her face, turning her nose up as Ace came closer. The child clutching at her skirts turned her nose up as well, sneering at Ace like he was just another piece of trash that shouldn't have been allowed through the gates.

He did his best to ignore everything from that point on, staring straight ahead with his jaw set and determination blazing in his eyes. When they reached the final gates surrounding the actual castle, he didn't even realize he was shaking until one of the guards pulled the fur blanket he'd been carrying from his arms and it actually made him stumble.

"I'll hold this," the guard muttered, sounding disgusted.

"R-right," Ace stammered, taking a steadying breath to calm his nerves. He wondered just how he looked to the prying eyes, with his threadbare clothes and his thin frame. He'd managed to keep some of his muscles from atrophying over the last few months, but he still looked incredibly small next to the well-fed guards. He had to wonder how many of them had come from Edge Town or Midtown - and if any had come from the slums at all. He couldn't recognize anyone, and the closer they got to the actual castle, the stronger and more attractive the guards seemed to get. It was unnerving, especially knowing how many recent recruits there had been.

He didn't see anyone who looked like they'd come from the less prospering sections of the kingdom, but at the same time, the idea that a noble from High Town would become a guard was laughable, unless it was some form of punishment.

Ace wasn't even sure nobles could _be_ punished.

Just like High Town, he had to remind himself not to get swept up in how beautiful the castle looked. It was larger than he'd realized, with spiral towers and turrets, gardens and greenery the likes of which he'd never seen. Several homes lined the surrounding wall, but the doors were all shut, the shutters all drawn.

He had only just started to wonder how everything could be so green when the ground outside High Town was covered in snow when he found himself stumbling onto the decorated bridge leading over the moat. His boots slid a little on the polished stone, and he only caught a brief glimpse of the water before he was being hauled forward.

It wasn't right. The moat should have been murky or at least covered by a thin layer of frost, but the water had been an almost off-putting shade of pale blue.

"Try not to gawk," the first guard ordered. "You don't want to be keeping the _King_ waiting."

"Sorry," Ace apologized, his shoulders hunching as he walked. He couldn't help but feel out of place and intimidated. It wasn't just that the King and his guards were dangerous - he _knew_ they were - but the overly vibrant colors and eerily faked perfection were _suffocating._

Even the smell was unsettling. It was _too_ clean. Too _perfect._

He kept his head down for the rest of the trek. He didn't want to look up or take stock of anything else. He didn't want to think about the starving people in their broken down homes, or the corpses left out in the Wilds while their salvageable belongings were hauled back. Not while he was utterly surrounded and smothered by luxury.

"Lift your head," the same guard roughly ordered, shoving him forward. "Don't forget to show respect."

Ace stumbled, looking up in shock as two large doors were being grasped and pulled open by another set of guards right in front of him. The doors appeared to be carved out of solid gold. The left door was the image of a kneeling man accepting a crown from a woman with a flowing dress and long hair - likely meant to represent a goddess of some kind. The right door was the image of a dragon with a lance piercing through a glimmering ruby heart, which was embedded seamlessly in the gold.

He quickly straightened his back, trying to stand taller as his feet began to move, carrying him forward on a thick red carpet that sank with each step. The King himself sat on a golden throne in the same style as the door, the same design of a dragon being impaled on the high backing. It almost looked as though the dragon was being slain right above the King's crown.

When he reached the end of the carpet, Ace paused, his mind briefly going blank. Only the subtle movement of the King shifting on his throne had Ace tearing his gaze from the dragon and realizing that he was simply standing there.

He dropped to one knee immediately, lowering his head as though a weight had settled on his neck.

"Your Majesty," Ace spoke, somehow managing to keep his voice steady. He knew multiple ways to refer to a king, and he hoped they all worked. The only reason he even had an idea of protocol in the throne room was because of Sabo's influence. He'd strived to make sure both of his brothers had some sense of the importance in not offending royalty, and while Luffy hadn't seemed to grasp the concept, Ace _had_ paid attention.

Your Majesty. My Liege. My Lord. Your Eminence. Sire. King Jalmac.

He couldn't remember the nuances of each one, but Sabo had drilled it into his head that the King did not like to hear his name from the lips of the commoners - the peasants - and that he'd personally been taught to use 'Your Majesty' as a child. Ace figured the safest route would be to copy what Sabo had been taught.

"Rise." King Jalmac's voice, while lacking any real power or intimidation, was filled with the authority of someone who had never been denied in his life.

Ace immediately stood back up. He'd never seen the King in person before. As far as he could tell, he didn't look much different from any of the other nobles he'd spied in High Town. He even had the same sort of mask covering his mouth and nose, a clear material that wrapped around his head, but stopped below his eyes.

"I understand you have come to answer my call for a brave warrior," King Jalmac continued. "Tell me then, boy, do you truly think you have what it takes to slay the phoenix?"

 _Phoenix?_ Ace schooled his expression. The version they'd heard had nothing to do with _naming_ the creature the King wanted them to kill. "I do," he answered. "I'm no stranger to the Wilds."

When the King remained unimpressed, a man stepped forward from beside the throne. It seemed as though he'd been dressed and placed specifically to blend in with his surroundings until the King had need of him, and Ace had only noticed him beforehand due to his hunting instinct. The advisor - at least Ace assumed he was an advisor - leaned in to murmur to the King in hushed tones. After a few moments, King Jalmac finally nodded and the advisor stepped back.

Ace had his attention, and a surge of confidence shot through him. "I joined the hunts to support my family, and until I was forced to trade my uniform for medicine I had the highest attendance out of all the registered hunters. As far as I know, I still hold the record for the highest kill count by a single hunter in history."

The advisor stepped forward again, his short nods and murmurs confirming Ace's story and giving him another boost of confidence.

"And yet I am told you are _not_ an enlisted member of my army," King Jalmac mused, once his advisor stepped back again.

"I didn't enlist because I needed to stay home to take care of my brothers," Ace answered, averting his eyes. "My youngest brother is very sick." He was met with silence, so he returned his gaze to the King and straightened again. "Your Majesty, I am capable of fulfilling this task. I'm not afraid of the Wilds or the phoenix. I swear I won't fail…" he swallowed a lump in his throat and straightened. "But there's something I need."

"You dare make _demands?"_ King Jalmac's voice pitched higher and Ace flinched in response. He only had one chance to get the King to listen to him, and he was about to _lose_ it. Along with his life, if the irritation on the King's face was any indication.

His mind raced to come up with a way to salvage the situation, and it came to him in the form of Sabo's voice, mocking the nobles for their obsession with being praised - for being made to feel as if they were better than those around them.

"I would never, My Lord," Ace tried switching to something that showed the King's dominance over him, pleased to see that it placated him a little. "But for the same reason I can't enlist, I can't leave the kingdom unless I can be sure my brothers will survive in my absence."

King Jalmac considered the words, still pleased by the change in title. He brought his hands together, thoughtfully tapping his fingers against one another. "Where are you from, boy?"

Ace exhaled. "The slums, My Lord."

The King turned to an advisor again and spoke with an almost curious tone. "The slums - does he mean the trash beyond the walls?"

"Yes, Sire," the advisor answered, speaking loud enough for Ace to hear this time. "Just outside the areas that are selfishly rioting."

"Ah, outside the riots," King Jalmac echoed.

Ace barely held back from frowning. To him, it almost sounded like the King had no idea what the conditions were like beyond the castle walls. _Is that even possible?_ he wondered. _How do you run an entire kingdom if you don't even know what your kingdom looks like?_

He rubbed at his arm. "My other brother, Sabo - he used to teach in Edge Town and Midtown, but they can no longer afford to pay him. We have no food or medicine. Even if we had money, there are no doctors willing to sell anything. I am more than willing to slay the beast plaguing the Wilds, but rather than glory and riches, all I wa-wish for," he stumbled over his words, quickly changing them so that it didn't sound like he was asking the King for anything, "is enough food and medicine for my brothers and I to survive."

"It sounds as though you barely want a reward at all, and yet… it seems as though you're asking for it _up front,"_ King Jalmac murmured, sounding scandalized. "What if you were to perish with your task unfinished?"

"I won't, My Lord," Ace swore.

The king was silent for several moments, studying Ace with more scrutiny than Ace had expected after his initial impression. When he spoke again, the lilting, almost bored tone in his voice was gone.

"This is a task of great importance, and success will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. All I require is for you to travel to Mount Goa and slay the phoenix nesting at the top. As proof of your deed, you will bring a single feather back to me. The hunts will resume once the beast has been slain, and all of this nonsense in the towns will return to normal. As for your brothers… I will consider them honored guests until you return. They will be brought here."

Ace tensed at the implication - saw the flicker in King Jalmac's eyes from his thinly veiled threat. By mentioning his brothers, he'd dragged them into it as _collateral._

"You will be given two months," King Jalmac continued, as if they were friends going over a simple plan that _didn't_ involve the possible deaths of Ace and his brothers. "If you have not returned in two months with the feather of a phoenix, your brothers will work for me as slaves to offset the debt of keeping them alive."

"Three," Ace blurted out, almost interrupting. "I ask-beg-for three months," he stammered.

"Three?" King Jalmac intoned, his sole focus on Ace.

"One month for each of our lives," Ace answered, almost stumbling over his words again in his haste to explain himself. "I want to make sure I'm back in time. The hunting parties have never gone that far, and it could take me a month just to get there if it starts to snow too heavily. I have no doubt in my ability to kill the phoenix, but with my brothers on the line, I don't want to take any chances." He felt the King's eyes boring into him, but he didn't back down. "Three months, My Lord. In three months, I will return with the feather as proof."

King Jalmac leaned back on his throne, a hand coming up to stroke his chin. After several tense moments, he nodded. "Take him to be groomed," he informed the guards. "No one will cheer for a hero who looks so scruffy and… poor."

"I-groomed?" Ace stammered, jumping when the guards came forward and seized his arms.

"Of course," King Jalmac sniffed, looking displeased. "I could smell you from across the room, even through my mask. Hopefully the riffraff will calm down once they see a strong, _clean_ hero being presented."

"That's just going to make it worse," Ace protested, staring at the King in disbelief.

The silence that descended on the throne room sent a wave of panic through Ace's body. Even the guards who had meant to escort him tightened their grip like they expected the entire room to be sentenced to death simply because the King seemed at best confused, and at worst, annoyed.

"What do you mean?" King Jalmac demanded.

Ace took a deep breath. "My Lord," he stressed the words, pulling one arm free. "They're rioting because they're _starving."_

"Starving?" The King's eyebrow lifted, as if the suggestion was entirely implausible.

"No one has food," Ace explained, barely holding onto his composure, his _disbelief_ that the _King_ could be so _damn_ clueless. "Even the ones who have money have nothing to buy with it.

"Is that truly the reason for all the fuss?" King Jalmac scoffed, looking to his advisor. "Let's do something to quell the noise. At least until they are quieted by the sight of a returning hero." He turned back to the guards. "Are you deaf? I said take him to be groomed."

He looked to the guards posted near the doors. "You - go and fetch his brothers… from the _slums."_

Ace nearly panicked again, his breath catching in his throat. He didn't dare speak up in front of the King again, but the moment he was hauled from the room and the doors were shut, he turned to the grumbling men who'd been ordered to retrieve Luffy and Sabo.

"Tell them they're coming to see me," he pleaded. "Tell Sabo I lied this morning."

"Why should I listen to trash like you?" the guard sneered, looking Ace up and down with complete disdain.

"If you march in there and try to bring them to the castle, they might fight back! So please, just-"

"And if they fight back, they'll be breaking the law," the guard snorted, smirking down at Ace. "It wouldn't be my fault if they resisted and had to be put down."

A wave of pure fury rushed through Ace's body and he was moving before he could stop himself, slamming the guard into the wall by his throat.

"I'm not usually the one to make threats, but I'm in a _really_ bad mood right now," Ace swore. "The King wants to present me like some kind of hero, right? Don't forget that if _anything_ happens to my brothers, I have no reason to go after a damn phoenix or help anyone in this kingdom. I might get executed for talking out of turn, but what the hell do you think is going to happen to you if the King finds out you're the reason no one's taking care of his problem? Or are there plenty of other volunteers lined up to take my place?"

None of the others stopped him, and the sheer hatred in the guard's eyes told Ace he'd struck a nerve. It was a complete change from how he usually acted around guards, bowing his head or trying to blend in with his surroundings so they wouldn't notice him.

He found confronting and threatening guards came naturally once he had leverage.

When the guard refused to talk back, Ace let go and turned to his original two escorts. They made no move to grab him again, simply guiding him down the hall. He had no idea what 'grooming' was, or how he was going to explain the situation to his brothers, but for the time being, he was simply happy he had some sort of _control_ for once.

* * *

...

* * *

Grooming, Ace decided, was a very unusual term for such an uncomfortable and invasive experience. An experience he hoped he would _never_ have to go through again.

They'd taken his clothes and ushered him into a sickeningly sweet-scented room where half a dozen attractive men and women had started scrubbing his skin in a large pool of warm water. It had taken him several uncomfortable minutes to get them to stop, the clear water leaving absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination. While they hadn't gawked or even seemed to care about his nudity, he'd felt vulnerable, and the semblance of control he felt he'd gained from being able to talk back to the guard had vanished. It may have been something as simple as cleaning himself with his own hands, but it was something he needed to be allowed to do on his own.

Eventually, to his relief, they left him all alone to clean himself. Each time he thought he was finished, he wound up getting sent back - three times in all - as they were apparently dissatisfied with the job he'd done.

By the time he emerged from the bathing chambers - finally meeting approval and moving stiffly in an uncomfortable garment whose rich fabrics looked out of place on someone like him - he wanted nothing more than to see his brothers.

He got his wish. Barely two steps out of the enormous bathing area, two more guards escorted him down several halls until they reached a door with obvious locks in place. The door was unlocked and opened for him, and as soon as he'd stepped through, it was practically slammed behind him. The telltale sound of the door being secured had his panic coming back, giving the sensation of being caged, but Luffy's voice snapped him out of it.

"I don't _like_ it here, Sabo! Everything smells really funny and I'm gonna be sick."

"Me either, Luffy. But that guard said Ace was here. You want to see Ace, right?"

"I want to see Ace," Luffy mumbled in petulant agreement.

Ace was moving before he'd even realized it, rushing through another doorway - why there were so many useless doorways all over the place, he'd never understand - into a larger room. There were plush cushions and chairs everywhere, and a large canopy bed across from a roaring fireplace. In the center of the bed, Luffy was curled up in Sabo's arms, leaning to one side and pouting. He was also wearing the same expensive fabric Ace wore, and his hair looked fluffier than usual.

Sabo was the first to notice Ace, straightening up from where he sat with his arms wrapped tightly around Luffy. He looked the most uncomfortable to be draped in finery, and both his skin and hair seemed lighter than Ace had ever remembered seeing it.

"Ace," he said, relief evident in his voice. "What the _hell_ is going on here?"

"Ace!" Luffy cried, perking up. His cheeks were still flushed, but he hadn't even been _conscious_ the last time Ace had seen him.

Nothing could have stopped Ace from going to his brothers in that moment. Everything was a blur of climbing over a bed that sank in when he put pressure on it, struggling through blankets, and finally tangling in the arms of his brothers. Luffy's skin felt considerably less feverish, and that alone had Ace relaxing as if they were back in the safety of their own home.

When Sabo pulled back, looking to Ace with a silent prompt to answer his earlier question, Luffy transferred into Ace's arms and clutched at his clothes like he already knew what Ace was refusing to say - that Ace would be _leaving._

"Why are we here?" Sabo asked when Ace didn't offer up an explanation on his own. He didn't push beyond that, but it was clear his patience was wearing thin and he wouldn't wait much longer.

"Because I answered the King's call for a warrior," Ace admitted after a few moments. He couldn't quite meet Sabo's eyes. "I have three months to slay the beast in the Wilds and bring back proof."

"You're leaving again?" Luffy's voice wavered and nearly broke his resolve right then and there.

"I'll only be gone three months," Ace promised. "And the King is going to make sure the two of you are fed - he's going to make sure you have medicine."

"We're going to be forced to stay here," Sabo concluded, his voice strained.

Ace exhaled, tightening his arms around Luffy. "Until I come back, yes."

"I don't like it here, Ace," Luffy mumbled, pushing his face against Ace's shoulder and nudging. "It's all wrong."

"I know," Ace sighed. "I know it's weird and I know you don't want me to leave, but I _have_ to do this, Luffy. You'll be fed every day, and if you get sick, the best doctors in the kingdom are going to take care of you. Sabo won't have to leave your side at all."

Sabo didn't say anything. Whether or not it was because he knew there was nothing he could say to change things and voicing his frustration would only fuel Luffy's anxiety or because he was waiting to see how Luffy would react first, Ace didn't know.

"I don't want _Ace_ to leave," Luffy argued. "What if you don't come back?!"

"Of _course_ I'm coming back," Ace snorted. "Who do you think I am?"

"You're my big brother!" Luffy pulled back, his fingers digging into Ace's arms and his eyes wide with desperation. "But you already look like someone else… and I feel like you're always drifting away from us!" He bit his lip, bowing his head. "I know I'm not supposed to worry about my big brothers, but you might not come back… and if you _do_ come back, they'll keep trying to change you until you're not _you_ anymore."

Ace clenched his jaw. The King's decree of 'grooming' him, of labeling him as a hero… it was another instance of Luffy being too insightful for his own good.

"Idiot," he gently chastised, bringing one hand up to bop him on the head. "I'll always be me. No one can take me away."

"Yeah," Sabo added. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, and his tone was hollow. An indication that he was only agreeing with Ace because he thought Luffy needed him to.

"I still don't want Ace to leave," Luffy whispered. He started to cough, which had Ace rubbing his back and trying to soothe him.

"I don't have a choice anymore," Ace admitted once the coughing stopped. "I'm sorry, Luffy. But things will get better for us. You'll see. We're going to be free, remember?"

Luffy didn't answer, climbing into Ace's lap and holding on tightly again. For a while, the only sound in the room was the steady roar of the fire and the occasional cough. Luffy's outburst clearly hadn't helped his fever, but he managed to fall back asleep without much of a fuss.

"They groomed us too, you know," Sabo muttered. "Tried to give us attendants and everything. I kicked them all out."

"It took me a while to convince them to leave," Ace replied with a sour look. "I didn't mind bathing in hot water for once, though."

"Are we really making small talk about a bath?" The sharp edge in Sabo's tone had Ace flinching. "When did you decide you couldn't trust me anymore, Ace? You're always making these decisions on your own and then apologizing to me after the fact."

Ace glared over the top of Luffy's head. "When you started making decisions based on protecting me instead of protecting Luffy."

Sabo met his glare with just as much intensity. "Why does it bother you _so_ much that I want to protect _both_ of you?"

"Because I don't _need_ your protection, Sabo. Luffy does."

"We're not just _Luffy's_ older brothers," Sabo swore, looking as though he wanted nothing more than to reach out and shake him - but he couldn't because of Luffy. "The three of us - _all three of us -_ are brothers! I don't want to lose either one of you!"

Ace had to look away, closing his eyes in frustration as the guilt came back full-force. "These last few years… I've been feeling completely useless." He opened his eyes to look at Sabo again, but he couldn't quite look higher than his chin. "I started feeling better after I joined the hunts, and then it all fell apart." His eyes flickered back to the top of Luffy's head. "Do you remember the first time we gave Luffy medicine?"

"I remember," Sabo answered, and his voice was soft.

"Do you remember the next time he needed medicine and we couldn't do anything?"

"Yes."

Ace closed his eyes for a moment, thinking back to that time with a rush of shame. "I thought about killing him. It was my turn to keep an eye on him… you were sleeping, and Luffy wouldn't stop _coughing._ He looked like he was in so much pain, and we were all hungry."

"There was a storm, and we couldn't keep the rain from getting into our hideout," Sabo recalled.

"I just thought… it would be easier for us if we didn't have to take care of him anymore. I even thought it would be doing him a favor because he was suffering. He was having trouble breathing - it would have been easy enough to claim he just stopped on his own."

"What changed your mind?" Sabo questioned. There was no judgment in his voice, but Ace still couldn't bring himself to look him in the eye.

Ace stared at cushions piled around them, not quite focusing on anything but the blur of color. His voice softened. "It got colder. The rain came down harder, and Luffy clutched my shirt so tightly, I could tell he was freezing. I guess I just… I realized how small he was, and I remembered why we saved him in the first place. That was probably the first time it really hit me that Luffy needed us to protect him. You never needed me like that - not the way he did. And I never let go of that."

"Ace…"

"I didn't forget that we were brothers too," Ace pressed on, needing to get it all out before he lost his nerve. "But we were stronger. I always trusted you to watch my back. I didn't worry about you. I felt like we were equals."

"We're still equals, Ace," Sabo interrupted.

Ace swallowed. "I know that. It's why I don't want you looking out for me when you should be looking out for Luffy. Wasn't that the agreement, Sabo? Whatever it takes? If one of us dies, the other takes care of Luffy no matter what?"

"We were kids," Sabo mumbled.

"You've been saying that a lot, but it doesn't make a difference. Yeah, we made promises when we were kids that we might not have made as adults, but that doesn't mean we're going to go back on them."

"Like you?"

The sharpness of Sabo's accusation had Ace clenching his jaw. He finally looked to his blond brother, meeting his gaze. "You're not the liar, Sabo. I am. But I'm doing my best to keep my promises - you _know_ that. Even if this isn't what we wanted, this isn't forever. You guys will be stuck here while I'm hunting down some overgrown bird the King believes is a phoenix, and when I get back we'll have the means to really, _really_ escape."

"And that's still the plan? We escape after you get back?" Sabo questioned, expression softening again.

"Like hell I'd want to stay here," Ace swore. He shoved a hand through his hair, quieting for a moment as Luffy tried to snuggle closer. "I didn't want them to hold you guys hostage. I just wanted to be sure you'd be taken care of while I was gone. I mean… _shit,_ Sabo, I practically made demands in front of the King!"

"He must be desperate since you're still alive." Sabo exhaled and scooted closer, resting his head on Ace's shoulder. "You better come back. Three months in this place is going to drive us insane."

"Yeah, I'll be back," Ace chuckled, resting his head on top of Sabo's.

"Raising Luffy alone sounds like a nightmare," Sabo added.

Ace actually laughed, recalling the last time he'd heard those words. "Wouldn't wish it on anyone," he teased back. His expression sobered after a few minutes, and he sat up straight again. "I guess we'll just agree that we all want to protect each other now, huh?"

"Looks like it." Sabo pulled back and reclined on the cushions, staring up at the canopy with dull eyes. "I wonder if we're meant to stay in this room for the entire three months."

"Wouldn't that be better than being around the guards or royalty?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sabo closed his eyes. "You're the one the King wants to show off. We're just collateral."

Ace sighed, but he didn't know what else to say. He knew Sabo had figured it out, and he knew Sabo wasn't blaming him - but it still hurt to hear.

* * *

...

* * *

Luffy was far more reserved than expected when the food arrived. It was practically a feast, and even though Sabo had been born into high society and frivolous, wasteful nobles, even _he_ seemed overwhelmed by the carts that were brought to them. Before she left, the serving girl looked over her shoulder and informed them to drink the medicine provided once they were full.

They were skeptical at first, but after gorging themselves and coming away full with only a fourth of the food eaten, they gave it a try. None of them were willing to waste the food, after all, and if the mystery medicine - as Luffy had called it - would somehow help, it seemed silly to refuse it.

It troubled Ace that there were multiple vials of medicine, but the reason became apparent within seconds of swallowing the first dose. As if their bodies had absorbed the nutrients at an accelerated rate, their stomachs ceased to ache and their appetites instantly returned. By the time they finished the last vial, it didn't look as though there would be enough food to sate their hunger. They made sure Luffy had his fill, and as soon as he curled up to get more rest, Sabo insisted Ace have the rest.

"They'll keep us fed here," Sabo promised. "And you're going to need your strength for the Wilds." When Ace refused, Sabo motioned to the full-length mirror beside the bed. "Look at yourself."

Uncertain, Ace rose from the edge of the bed and headed over, standing in front of the mirror. He nearly jumped out of his skin, staring in disbelief at his own reflection. His hollow cheeks were full, giving him a strong jawline, and his body - which had bordered on emaciated - looked sturdy and strong.

"How…"

"This 'medicine'," Sabo murmured. "It's almost like magic, isn't it?"

Ace tore his gaze from his own reflection to look at Luffy. When the younger boy had initially curled up to sleep, he hadn't paid much attention. But now, on closer inspection, he could see the roundness in Luffy's cheeks, the softness in his wrists where his bones had been straining against his skin.

"This is the kind of medicine the bastards in High Town have access to," Sabo continued, speaking the words like they left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Medicine we never would have gotten our hands on."

Ace closed his eyes for a moment, the tension leaving his body once more. He headed back to the bed, sitting down and reaching for more food. More than ever, he was positive he'd made the right choice for their future.

After the food was done, attendants came to remove the carts, delivering a message to Ace that his uniform and supplies would be ready by morning. There was a small sense of panic - of knowing he had one more night with his brothers before their lives would change forever - but he forced his face to remain calm.

It didn't matter if Sabo saw through it or not - he didn't call attention to it, and that was enough for Ace.

* * *

...

* * *

Luffy tried pleading one more time. Even with his fever lower and his body looking healthier than ever before, he still seemed weak and sluggish, sparking every protective instinct Ace had. Luffy spent the evening clinging to Ace, only letting go when dinner arrived, and even then he kept looking to make sure Ace was still there.

Medicine specifically for Luffy had been included with dinner, and after he'd grudgingly taken it, he'd struggled just to keep himself awake. There was an almost accusing glint in his eyes, as if he understood that Ace was leaving no matter what he said.

"He's going to try and convince you to stay again in the morning. You know that, right?"

Ace scowled, leaning back in the cushions. Since they hadn't had to leave the room, they'd taken to discarding some of the stiff, uncomfortable material they'd been draped in, leaving all three boys in just their pants. The room was warm enough, after all. "I know. That's why I'm leaving before he wakes up."

"That's going to hurt him," Sabo protested quietly.

"It'll hurt him more if I have to tell him 'no' again before I leave," Ace muttered. "I shouldn't stall. The sooner I leave, the sooner I'll come back." He folded his arms behind his head. "You'll comfort him."

"I'll try my best," Sabo corrected. "I'm not magic, Ace. He misses you every time you leave. The only saving grace is that _this_ time, I won't have to leave him alone."

"And after this, neither one of us will have to leave him alone again," Ace finished softly. "We won't let him be lonely."

Sleep came surprisingly easily that night. Ace had expected to lie awake for hours, or to toss and turn until Sabo tried to snap him out of it, but he'd drifted off so quickly it felt like no time at all before Sabo was shaking him awake.

His new uniform arrived only moments later. It was sturdy material, more pliant than the leather used for his hunting uniform, and it looked to be tailored specifically to fit his body.

It was still odd to see his muscles, to feel his chest and abdomen without catching on protruding ribs. The mystery of why every single guard, every single attendant he'd seen in the castle thus far had been attractive or healthy looking… it angered him to think that they had such food and medicine at their disposal, and yet the King didn't even understand that his subjects were all _starving._

He took a moment to look in the mirror, Luffy's words echoing in his mind - that he already looked different. It was true that the man staring back at him looked healthier than Ace could ever remember being, but he still _felt_ like himself. He wasn't planning on losing himself to the theatrics of it all. He didn't want to stay in the castle or even in High Town. He didn't even want to live in Midtown. He just wanted freedom, and he knew freedom was something they could never have as long as they lived within the kingdom.

It was disconcerting to see the weapon that had been supplied for him, however. Every guard seemed to carry a broadsword or pike, and he'd assumed he would get one too - that he'd have to stop by their home on the way out to pick up his knife - but one had already been provided for him. It was finely crafted and much sturdier than his own, with no knicks in the curved blade. The silver sheath didn't look very practical, but he'd grown so accustomed to his - a sad, worn piece of leather that did little to protect him from the blade - that he knew he could always abandon it if it got in his way.

"Don't forget to test the weight before you try to fight with it," Sabo reminded him, sheathing the dagger and fastening the leather straps to fit it at his hip. "Make sure you don't get it tangled. This sheath was made for show, not accessibility."

"I know," Ace murmured. "I was planning on going back to get mine… do you think I still should?"

Sabo snorted. "With all the trouble they're going to in order to make you look like one of them? They'll probably make a show of parading you straight to the gate. You won't have a chance to pick up _anything."_

Ace fingered one of the clasps near his belt, shifting uncomfortably under the armored pads at his shoulders. "They knew my weapon."

"Didn't you register with it when you signed up for the hunts?" Sabo questioned. "Never underestimate how much they keep track of us. Even if the King thinks of us as ants, someone, somewhere, is reporting on everything."

"It was worse, wasn't it? Living in High Town," Ace mumbled.

"You can't even imagine," Sabo confirmed. "Hurry up and get us out of here, Ace. Don't worry about Luffy, don't worry about me. Worry about _you."_

"Thanks, mom," Ace joked, nudging him. He glanced to the bed, his grin fading at the sight of Luffy's sleeping face. "I should go."

Sabo nodded, stepping closer and wrapping one arm around him in a tight embrace. When he pulled back, his smile was forced and the worry in his eyes was unmistakable, but he didn't say anything else. Ace was thankful for that.

With a nod to Sabo, he stepped closer to the bed, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Luffy's forehead. He rose before he lost his nerve - before Luffy opened his eyes and started pleading, before his resolve crumbled to dust - and left without looking back.

Two guards waited to escort him. The moment he knocked on the door, it was unlocked to let him out, and they immediately shut it behind him.

"Are my brothers going to be confined to this room the entire time I'm gone?"

"If they know what's good for them," one of the guards sneered.

Ace immediately narrowed his eyes, resting one hand on the hilt of his dagger. "Don't forget-"

"No, _you_ don't forget, boy," the guard interrupted. He grabbed Ace by the upper arm, hauling him to the side and shoving him up against the wall. "Once you leave, the King won't give a rat's hairy ass about your demands or what happens to your brothers. Those little bastards should be grateful to be in the castle at all."

His dark brown eyes flickered over Ace's form as he remained tense against the wall and the other guard simply stood by, looking bored.

"It's a shame you never came crawling as far as my post," he continued, upper lip curling in a snarl. "I would have paid plenty to see you on your knees."

The growl escaped before Ace could help it. He wrenched his arm free and used the momentum to twist them, slamming the guard against the wall. His dagger pressed into the flesh above the guard's armor, right under his jaw. It happened before the guard even had a chance to reach for his sword, and his expression reflected his shock.

"The King is setting me up to be a hero, isn't he?" Ace asked, twisting his wrist just enough to force the captive guard to tilt his head back to avoid drawing blood. "I wonder how much I can get away with when I come back. You think I have leverage _now?"_

The other guard made no move to intervene, appearing almost bored with the conversation. He did raise an eyebrow at Ace's words, a slight smirk briefly appearing on his lips.

Ace drew back, sheathing his dagger again and refusing to lower his eyes. "Don't underestimate us. That's the problem with you people. Have you ever been to Edge Town? The slums?" At the flicker in the guard's eyes, Ace snorted. "Let me guess. You're one of the ones who _came_ from Edge Town. You've been living in luxury for so long, you have no idea what it's like anymore. You let the power go to your head and you forgot what it was to be desperate. You forgot what it felt like to have nothing to lose." His glare hardened, jaw clenching so hard it almost hurt to say his next words. " _We_ haven't forgotten. You don't want to see what we're capable of when we have nothing left to lose."

He turned and began walking down the hall without bothering to wait. The escort was obviously mandatory - and that meant he had more control than they did. He didn't want them leading him to his location. He wanted to make them _follow._

There were several stops on the way out. He was examined by more servants than he could keep track of - men and women who fussed over his hair, his armor, and just about everything they could reach - until he was finally taken to the throne room.

King Jalmac barely batted an eye at his arrival. His advisor was the one who greeted Ace, making sure he had a suitable amount of provisions and medicine in his pack. He also supplied Ace with a small leather bound journal to mark the days, heavily reinforcing the fact that he had exactly three months to return. Though no verbal threat was made against his brothers, he easily read between the lines on what would happen if he didn't make it back in time - or at all.

The rest was a vague flurry of final checks and instructions that he barely paid attention to. He was marched through each gate with more fanfare than he wanted, and it took all of his willpower not to shrink under the expectant gazes. The High Town nobles gazed at him with boredom and indifference, which had been easier to deal with - but the moment he'd crossed into Midtown, the gazes has turned desperate and hopeful.

It was worse in Edge Town. While the riots seemed to be over - the incitors either imprisoned or dead - it was clear the King had only given the bare minimum to keep his subjects alive. A temporary solution to a problem Ace was now responsible for solving. Their scrutiny was the worst, because Ace had never wanted to have anyone else's hopes pinned on his shoulders. He was forced to nod and even wave a little in a bid to fuel that hope, because the last thing he needed was the complete collapse of the kingdom before he even returned.

Even the residents of the slums were peering out from behind trash, their sunken faces observing the procession in an almost predatory manner. It wouldn't take long for the scavengers to realize that the brothers had abandoned their home, or that things were settling down within the kingdom again. He had mixed feelings about the thought of strangers taking over the home he'd built with his brothers. He knew in his heart they wouldn't be returning to it, so it wasn't like he felt the need to secure a claim… but at the same time, it had been their _home,_ and it would take time for him to reconcile that loss.

Ace struggled not to look back as he was led through the final gate. Though he'd left on countless hunts, it was different to be striking out alone. The weight of his pack was nothing compared to the weight of an entire kingdom's gazes on his back.

It wasn't until he heard the thundering sound of the gate closing behind him that he snapped out of it, his breath catching in his throat. For a moment, the eerie stillness settled all around him, a chill seeping into his body and numbing him to the core. The Wilds were always shrouded and ominous, but somehow the absence of any beasts made it worse. Like he was standing at the edge of a void he would never return from.

He finally managed to take one step, the crunch of branches and frost under his boot dispelling the silence. All at once, he was able to hear the rustling of branches from a light breeze, the faint sound of scavenging from the other side of the walls - even the distant chirping of the small birds that perched in the trees. It was almost as if he'd broken a spell; the blood rushed to his head and a surge of adrenaline fueled him into continuing forward.

The first few steps were stiff and almost unsure, but he forced himself to recall his brothers, locked away in a castle with nothing to do but wait for his return, and he was able to keep moving.

There were no guards to supervise, no one to get in his way to try and claim credit for a kill, and his body felt much stronger thanks to whatever medicine the King had supplied. It was only Ace and the Wilds, and failure was not an option.

 _Be patient a little longer, Luffy. I'll be home soon._

* * *

...

* * *

"Sabo?"

At the sound of Luffy's soft voice, barely a whisper but easily heard in the silent room, Sabo turned away from the window to smile at him.

"Did you just wake up?" Sabo asked, keeping his tone gentle as he prepared to break the news. To tell him that Ace had already gone. "Do you want me to start a fire? Ring the bell for food? There's a bell for food here, you know."

Luffy sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. In the center of such a large bed, surrounded by the decadence of thick blankets and more cushions than necessary, he looked smaller than ever.

"No," Luffy answered. "No… and okay. I'm hungry."

Sabo paused at his answers, studying the reserved expression on Luffy's face. That he hadn't immediately looked for Ace was telling enough - he'd figured out Ace had already gone - but there was something deeper in his eyes. The pain etched there nearly broke Sabo's heart.

"He didn't want to leave while you were still asleep," Sabo started.

"I know," Luffy interrupted with a sad smile, lifting his head. "I was awake when he left."

 _That_ had Sabo pausing, expression unsure. "You were awake?"

"Yeah," Luffy confirmed, resting his chin on his knees.

Sabo crossed the room, sitting next to him on the bed and wrapping an arm around him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because Ace wasn't going to stay," Luffy answered softly, lowering his eyes. "And I didn't want to say goodbye."

"Oh, _Luffy,"_ Sabo murmured, pulling him closer. "It's not goodbye. He'll be back as soon as he finishes his task, and then we'll go home together."

"I don't think I will." Luffy shook his head, tucking himself closer. "I don't feel like I'll see Ace again."

"What are you talking about?" Sabo tried to sound teasing and playful, but the panic at Luffy's words had his heart racing and his blood running cold.

"I don't feel good," Luffy explained. "I _know_ I don't feel good this time… even though we have food and medicine and it's warm here, I feel worse."

"I'm sure it's just the change of scenery. I hate this place too," Sabo reassured him.

Luffy shook his head. "Sabo, I didn't want Ace to go because I think I'm going to die soon." His words were blunt, but Luffy had never been the type to sugarcoat anything. "But I didn't want to have to say goodbye, so I didn't say anything."

Sabo felt his throat growing tight, his words catching in his throat. Ace would have been the one to immediately counter Luffy's claims - insist he was an idiot and promise he'd be alright - but Sabo couldn't do it. Instead, he carded his fingers through Luffy's hair, holding him closer. "You're going to try your best," he murmured.

"Uh-huh," Luffy agreed.

"Even if you're scared."

"I'm not scared," Luffy lied.

"You're our brave little brother," Sabo confirmed, his voice cracking. "Of course you're not scared."

Luffy let his head rest on Sabo's shoulder. "I'll try, Sabo. I really will." He pulled back after a moment, smiling up at him. "Can we ring the food bell now?"

Laughing back tears, Sabo pulled Luffy into his arms once more, not quite ready for him to leave. "Yes, Luffy. We can ring the food bell."

He tried not to think about what Luffy had just told him. He had to push it to the back of his mind and focus on keeping Luffy's spirits up, or his own fear would swallow him whole.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading!

~Mithril


	3. Part Three

**A/N:** I will eventually post an unedited version of this chapter in the Ao3 version to include the steamy bits. (Not for a while, though. Sorry!)

* * *

 _Azure and Ash_

 _Part Three_

* * *

The Wilds had always seemed ominous at night. Even on the rare, starry nights they'd spent dreaming of escaping from the kingdom while perched on top of the massive walls, there had been something foreboding about the tangled brambles and looming trees that stretched out as far as the eye could see.

Of course Luffy had seen it as an adventure, but to him, _everything_ was _always_ an adventure. Sabo had been the one to laugh along with Luffy's excitement, but Ace had always been wary of the unknown.

Not that he'd admitted it, of course.

He wasn't a child anymore though, and there was no one to admit it to now. After two weeks of traveling through the Wilds, Ace hadn't shaken off the unsettling feeling he got each time night fell. Even at times when he ventured into areas where the foliage was too thick to see daylight, he instinctively knew when the sun had set and darkness was encroaching from all sides. A chill would race down his spine and a surge of adrenaline would tell him danger was near.

The danger never came, however. It only stopped him from getting adequate rest.

The absence of beasts was still unnerving, but his rations had been very carefully packed, and any time he felt his stomach protesting the lack of food he took a sip from a small vial of pink liquid that had been packed with his medicine. There wasn't enough for the entire three months, but Ace was still expecting to run into beasts - albeit more ferocious ones - once he got closer to the mountain. He was also pretty sure he was making better time than he'd originally planned for, which he attributed to his stronger body. It no longer winded him to sprint for long periods of time, and he was able to travel for hours on end without needing to rest.

He'd been confident in his ability to kill beasts _before,_ but with his body in the best condition it had ever been, he felt _invincible._ All he needed was to _find_ some.

Ace got his wish after only two more days of travel. The hunting party hadn't exaggerated the toughness of the beasts they'd encountered - and while Ace was able to come out of it with minimal bruising, the soreness in his limbs told him it would be better to avoid them unless absolutely necessary in the future.

Still, he refused to waste his kills, taking the time to skin them and store the pelts where he'd be able to retrieve them on the way home. Cooking the meat was difficult with how wary he was of attracting more predators, but he managed to eat a decent amount before he was forced to abandon his camp site and allow the beasts to take the rest. Luckily, he was able to hunt with relative ease during the daytime, concealing himself under roots or in trees at night.

While hunting wasn't _too_ difficult to manage, he couldn't deny that the beasts were on an entirely different level from what he was used to. The ones closer to the kingdom had always seemed impossibly large and fierce, but the beasts he was encountering deeper in were definitely stronger and more hostile. He'd never seen anything like them - because it was obvious if he _had,_ he wouldn't have lived to tell the tale.

His regular uniform would have been _shredded_ by their claws. At his healthiest point, he never would have been able to take even a single beast on his own. _Maybe_ with a team of other experienced hunters- but the group that had encountered these beasts hadn't been experienced, or even hunters. Not the majority. They'd been desperate, starving people who had no business being in the Wilds, like merchants and bakers.

Like the doctor's son.

It only made him shudder to think of just how many had been killed. How many uniforms _hadn't_ been recovered to weigh on his shoulders alongside his old one _._

Ace struggled not to dwell on those thoughts.

He was barely into his third week by the time he arrived at the mountain and started the climb, despite originally thinking it would take him a full month just to reach it. The hope that he would be able to return so much earlier than anticipated had him overjoyed. He wanted nothing more than to surprise his brothers - surprise _Luffy -_ and start their lives anew.

Maybe, if he hadn't been so lost in his thoughts, he would have noticed the beasts before there were too many to reasonably handle on his own.

The possibility of losing had never occurred to Ace. Even when he'd been outclassed and surrounded by stronger warriors, his tenacity and willpower had carried him through. His confidence and determination had led him to become one of the more accomplished hunters; his ability to rush straight into danger with the expectation he'd make it out was what had set him apart from the others.

It was an entirely _new_ experience to be afraid of losing a fight. Ace had never allowed fear to influence his abilities in the past, but as he felled the first two and found himself facing down half a dozen more, the adrenaline burning through his veins began to run cold. The first sensation of claws raking through the back of his uniform nearly sent him into shock. The newer armor had done such a good job at protecting him that he'd gotten overconfident, underestimating the damage the beasts could do if he let his guard down. There was no time to chastise himself. He whipped around, bringing his knife up in a wide arc to slash between the claws, following with a forceful thrust once the creature reeled back.

The time it took him to yank his dagger free was more than he could afford. Teeth sank into his arm, jerking hard enough to nearly tear it from the socket, and as he struggled to use his knife to force the beast's mouth open to free himself, the next was lunging for his chest.

Adrenaline began to surge. Ace's mind went blank as the pain stopped registering. He wasn't aware of each new gash or bite, ignoring the steady flow of blood soaking into his armor as he cut them down one by one in a desperate attempt to survive.

For one hysterical moment, Ace wondered what he would do with all his kills - he couldn't possibly _eat_ all of them, or carry the pelts - but his vision was swimming and he had no idea how many were left. It wasn't until a blow caught him upside the head and sent him sprawling that he realized how bad his situation was. His hand opened and closed, but the hilt of his dagger was no longer there. The pain returned, shooting through each finger and travelling through his entire body.

His eyes opened, lids heavy and sticky from the warm blood seeping out of a gash on his forehead. He was in a rare position on the mountain where the trees had thinned and he had a clear view of the sky, and despite the shocks of pain taking over his body, he couldn't help but feel almost _peaceful._ Almost like he was floating.

A choked sound escaped his lips, his eyes closing - rejecting the calm, clear sky - as a wave of regret washed over him. He didn't _want_ to feel peace. He didn't want to see the sky and float away. He wanted to go home to his brothers like he'd promised.

 _You always make promises you can't keep,_ a voice whispered in his ear. _Why should this be any different?_

He didn't want to hear it. He already _knew_ it.

 _Fight back. Get up, Ace. Get UP!_

He forced his eyes to open again, expecting to find himself staring down the jowls of a hungry beast - _something_ to give him fire again and help him fight back - but all he could see was a vibrant blue sky.

 _That's not right,_ he thought in confusion. The sky had been clear, but it hadn't been so bright. It hadn't looked like blue _flames._

He gave a soft and involuntary cry of despair. He couldn't tell if he was dying, going into shock, or if he was already dead and blue fire meant the afterlife. All he _could_ discern was the sensation of slipping away.

In his final moments, he didn't think about how he was going to die, if it would hurt, or even if he was scared. Instead he thought of his brothers, of what would happen to them in the wake of his failure, and of the first promise he'd ever made to Luffy.

 _I'm sorry, Luffy,_ he whispered to himself, hoping somehow Luffy might hear or feel it. _I'm sorry you had to have a worthless brother like me._

He opened his eyes to see if the flames had engulfed him yet, but he only caught a flash of that vibrant blue before the world went black once more.

* * *

...

* * *

" _Ace! Aaaaace!"_

" _Keep it down, Luffy!" The words were meant to be stern, but Ace could hear amusement in Sabo's voice._

" _But Sa-bo!" Luffy drew each syllable out in a characteristic whine, stomping his foot._

" _Now, now, Luffy," Sabo attempted to placate him. "You know Ace doesn't like it when you whine."_

" _Urk," Luffy faltered._

" _Oh, don't make that face," Sabo laughed._

 _Ace rolled his eyes, picking up the pace and slinging his bag over one shoulder. It wasn't like they'd noticed anyone lurking around their hideout, but they still didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to themselves._

 _Luffy's cheerful face popped out of the makeshift doorway, his arm flailing wildly in what they'd quickly learned was his 'excited' wave. Ace closed the distance between them and put a hand over his face, pushing him back into the hideout and then yanking the door shut behind them._

" _Ace!" Luffy cried, undeterred by the manhandling. He wormed his way around Ace's arm and latched onto him in a hug. "You're back!"_

" _Ssh," Ace admonished him, though like Sabo, he didn't sound annoyed or stern in the slightest. "I wasn't gone long at all."_

" _You were gone a really long time," Luffy argued._

" _Really? How long?" Ace challenged._

" _All of the long," Luffy answered immediately, tilting his head back so he could look up at Ace. His expression was so serious and stoic that Sabo couldn't hold back his giggles._

 _Ace snorted, putting his hand on Luffy's head and messing up his hair. "Well I'm sorry I was gone 'all of the long'," he relented. "But I brought food."_

" _Food!" Luffy forgot all about arguing, immediately trying to climb into the bag Ace was carrying._

" _Oi, get out of there," Ace scolded._

 _Sabo firmly but gently peeled Luffy off of Ace, giving him a chance to get settled. Their hideout was cramped and it was a constant fear that the piles of trash serving as walls would collapse if jostled too much, but it protected them from the elements and gave them some semblance of privacy. Even the wooden board serving as their door was light enough that Luffy could slide it open if he needed to, but thick enough to hold up against heavy downpour._

 _Unfortunately, the rest of the structure was not quite so sturdy, and the walls were often damp and cold._

" _Ace, can we eat yet?" Luffy prodded, squirming in Sabo's grasp to get at the bag again._

" _Alright, alright," Ace relented, opening it._

 _Something wasn't right. He'd come home carrying a bag of stale bread and mushy fruit that he'd gotten a good deal on. They'd found a shredded coat that couldn't even be salvaged for scraps, but someone had forgotten to remove the silver button on one of the sleeves, and they'd wanted to celebrate their good luck by getting extra food._

 _But the bag was empty. It shouldn't have been empty._

" _I don't-" he cut off as he raised his head to look at his brothers, only to realize they were asleep. Luffy was nestled comfortably between Sabo and Ace - and Ace realized with a start that there were_ two _of him._

 _His eyes flickered back to his own sleeping form, fear taking over. Was this death? Was he just going to relive moments of his life? If divine punishment and hell were real, was this his version of hell?_

 _Watching them sleep, seeing how content they looked, he suddenly remembered the significance of this memory - and he didn't want to see it again. Nothing he could do would change the outcome._

 _And yet, even knowing that, he couldn't stop himself from trying, racing to Sabo's side to shake him. His hands went right through Sabo's body, and he could only watch in horror as Sabo shifted to lie on his back. It had been an oddly warm night, and though they'd huddled together under a sheet to sleep, they'd removed their shirts to try and keep them from getting too dirty. Sabo's entire face, the visible parts of his collarbone and chest…_

 _They hadn't been scarred yet._

" _Sabo," Ace tried again to shake him, dread welling up in the pit of his stomach when nothing happened. Why did he have to watch this when he still remembered the details so vividly? Already, the acrid smell of smoke was starting to invade his senses, and he wanted to scream in frustration._

 _Why hadn't they smelled it earlier? Why hadn't they been more cautious?_

 _He could feel the heat radiating from the garbage walls all around them, but it didn't matter. He knew they weren't going to notice it. Not until Luffy woke up._

" _Please," Ace whispered, his voice hoarse. "Please wake up. I don't want to see this…"_

 _But no amount of pleading stopped the events. The boys squirmed in discomfort as the smoke billowed through every crack until Luffy finally opened his eyes and gave a miserable cough._

" _Ace, Sabo," Luffy whined, shaking them. "Everything smells bad."_

 _It felt like everything was moving in slow motion as the boys started to rouse themselves, and Ace could only sit by, watching helplessly as they realized - too late - that the garbage they'd used as a shelter had become a raging inferno on the surface._

 _The panic hit him full force. He knew they were going to try and use the only exit. There was nothing he could do to stop it from happening._

 _Sabo moved ahead, pushing his brothers behind him and plunging headfirst into danger. If Ace had known back then, if he hadn't been so focused on keeping Luffy calm…_

 _But he hadn't known. The moment Sabo pushed the door open, the smoke nearly choked them all, and before he could motion for his brothers to follow, a rain of burning garbage came crashing down. Sabo's sharp cry of agony echoed in Ace's ears. He knew he couldn't do anything about it, but that didn't stop him from trying to reach for Sabo - to protect him in some way._

 _His hand never even came close. Darkness swallowed everything around him, and the jarring sensation of being pulled away had him screaming in protest._

 _The darkness swallowed his screams, too._

* * *

...

* * *

"Sabo…!" The cry caught in his throat. His eyes flew open and he was almost instantly blinded by the brightness of his surroundings, flinching and trying to shield his eyes. A sharp pain exploded in his ribs from moving his arm, causing him to choke on his next intake of breath.

"Hey, take it easy, yoi. You're hurt."

Hands pressed into his shoulders to hold him steady, and the light was immediately muted. Above all else, Ace tried to focus on the voice. It sounded somewhat familiar, but it wasn't until he registered the oddity - that word, _yoi -_ that it clicked.

Intense sky blue eyes that pierced through him in the darkness.

A bloodied stranger thanking him.

Dirt mixed with ash.

Dreams of blue flames.

 _Blue flames._

Ace's eyes flew open again, and this time he ignored the discomfort. "Marco?!" he demanded, recalling the name as the man's face came into focus. The last time he'd seen him, Marco had been beaten and bloody, haggard and weighed down by shackles. It was hard to believe he was looking at the same man.

At first glance back in the kingdom, he'd assumed Marco to be much older. Now, even with his eyes struggling to adjust to the light, he could see his initial assessment had been _way off._ His skin was clean, and though he had obvious stubble on his chin, the lines and creases that had been there before were gone.

"How are you feeling, yoi?"

Ace snapped out of his shock, meeting Marco's eyes. The memories of being overtaken by the beasts, of reliving that terrible night from his childhood… it all came back in a rush and he found himself speaking before he had time to think about anything else. "I'm not dead?"

Marco didn't laugh or raise an eyebrow at him like Sabo might have done. Instead he gave a slow shake of his head. "You're not dead," he confirmed. "Not for lack of trying, yoi. What were you thinking?"

Ace opened his mouth, then shut it, heat rising on his cheeks despite his indignance. "I wasn't _trying_ to die," he argued. "But I got overwhelmed - there was blue fire - and something weird happened when I was unconscious."

When Marco didn't push for an explanation, releasing his shoulders and pulling back, Ace took the time to familiarize himself with his surroundings. The brightness came from natural light, but they weren't out in the open. He had to squint as he pushed himself into a sitting position, locating the source of light first.

They appeared to be in a large cave, the mouth of which led out into a grassy area Ace didn't recognize. It didn't look like any part of the Wilds he'd been in. He was lying on a bedding of moss and furs near the back of the cave, his pack opened and laid out near him. Most of his medical supplies were gone, but from the stiffness in his ribs and arms, he could only guess that Marco had used them to treat him after the beasts had knocked him out.

The interior of the cave looked about as homey as the hideouts he and his brothers had used in the trash heaps, leading Ace to believe that Marco had been using it for quite some time. He didn't know how Marco had escaped into the Wilds on his own - especially in the condition he'd last seen him in - but from the amount of furs and the piles of ash near the bed, it was clear Marco had been hunting and providing for himself with ease.

He dared a glance at Marco, noting that the blond man was watching him take in his surroundings. Marco wore only a pair of pants, but his muscled chest showed no scars or bruising. It wasn't what he'd expected after the last time he'd seen Marco - his wrists alone should have been a mass of scars, but his skin looked incredibly smooth. The urge to reach out and touch that skin, to see if it felt as smooth as it looked, came out of nowhere.

Heat rose on his cheeks again, and this time, it wasn't due to embarrassment. He wasn't sure _what_ was happening, but examining Marco's hands and chest had his blood rushing the way it usually did right before he went into battle. He needed to calm down before he made his wounds ache.

To distract himself, Ace looked to his own body to take stock, grimacing at the bloodied bandages covering his otherwise bare chest. He hadn't seen his armor with the rest of his supplies, but if he had to guess, it had likely been ruined beyond repair and thrown out. One hand came up to trace a bandage covering his chest, where the memory of pain was the most prominent, but for some reason all he could think about was Marco bandaging the wound. Skilled, nimble fingers working to secure the bandages over his damaged skin.

Thoughts of Marco's hands on him flew right out of his mind as soon as he tried to move. It felt like his chest was being torn apart all over again, and for a moment he couldn't even _breathe._

Marco was there before he'd recovered his senses, offering him a waterskin and helping hold it steady so he could drink. The water tasted cool and crisp, unlike any he'd had back in the kingdom. He wanted nothing more than to drink until the waterskin was empty, but Marco was pulling away before he could.

"If you drink too fast, you're going to make yourself sick," Marco explained at his accusatory glare. "There's no shortage of water here, yoi. Just pace yourself."

Ace relaxed a little, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "Sorry," he mumbled. "How long have I been out? Where… where _are_ we?" He tried to keep his focus on Marco. If he didn't look at his injuries, it was easier to convince himself they weren't as bad, or that they didn't hurt as much.

"On top of the mountain, yoi," Marco answered with ease. "You were about halfway up when you got attacked."

"You… brought me to the top of the mountain?" Ace asked incredulously. "How did you _get_ up here? You don't even have a weapon…" He started to twist, to look for his, but Marco stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Try not to move too much," Marco admonished. "You nearly died. You really should lie back down, yoi."

"I don't have time," Ace argued, hissing when Marco's grip tightened.

"Lie down. Rest," Marco commanded, his voice stern. It was oddly reminiscent of Sabo's no-nonsense attitude, and it actually _comforted_ him. "You won't make it very far in your condition."

He pushed, gently at first, and then a little more firmly until Ace relented and allowed himself to sink back into the soft bedding. Immediately, the pressure in his chest alleviated and the burning throb dulled into a faint pulse of discomfort.

"I don't think you re-opened any of your wounds, yoi," Marco continued, looking him over with a critical eye. He kept his hands on Ace's shoulders, a firm weight that wasn't quite uncomfortable unless he tried to move.

"It doesn't feel that bad," Ace croaked. Even if Marco _hadn't_ shot him a skeptical look, Ace would have known he hadn't believed him. He wouldn't even have been able to fool _Luffy_ with that voice.

Marco let go, and the abrupt feeling of loss was staggering. The urge to reach out and stop him from pulling away hit him hard, but Ace kept his composure. He'd never been the clingy one. That was Luffy.

"Regardless, you're hurt," Marco stated, pulling the furs up and gently laying them over Ace's chest. "Try not to get up again until it's time to eat."

Ace watched Marco rise, eyes following the muscles of his back. There were no scars in sight, and much like the servants he'd seen in the castle, he looked _healthy._ Though he hadn't exactly kept track of how long it had been since he'd seen Marco, something wasn't adding up. Unless Marco had access to the same type of medicine the castle supplied, he shouldn't have looked so… so _good._

The rush of heat came back as his eyes wandered just a little lower - where the ill-fitting pants seemed to fall just shy of being considered indecent - and he quickly looked to the ceiling instead. He didn't want Marco to catch him staring.

"You look healthier than the last time I saw you," Ace murmured.

"I'd say the same to you, yoi," Marco commented. "Except for the part where you almost bled to death."

Ace didn't answer. He wasn't sure how to question Marco's health without sounding accusatory or ungrateful. Instead, he looked to his pack of supplies. He'd taken stock of his food and water, but he hadn't looked through the first aid supplies. "They might have put medicine in my pack for the journey."

"They?" Marco echoed, looking over his shoulder with an inquisitive eyebrow raise.

"The King," Ace mumbled. He felt a rush of shame from saying it, as if admitting he was on such a mission somehow tarnished his integrity. "I'm on a mission. I didn't have a choice," he added the last part in a rush.

"I see." Marco didn't sound judgmental or mocking. "I'll look once I have a fire started, yoi."

"Thanks," Ace sighed, swallowing. His throat felt dry and scratchy, but he didn't ask for more water. He watched in silence as Marco left the cave, returning shortly with an armful of kindling.

Marco brushed some ash aside, revealing a shallow indent in the stone that served as a convenient firepit. He knelt with his back to Ace, but before Ace could offer the flint he'd been carrying in his pack, the fire came to life and Marco was leaving the cave again.

A wave of dizziness overcame Ace as he tried to follow Marco's movements, and then the world was spinning back into darkness.

* * *

...

* * *

He awoke to the aroma of freshly cooked meat. While his first instinct was to sit up and take in his surroundings, the dull throb of pain in his chest served as a strong deterrent and he remained motionless for several moments.

"Awake again?"

Ace instantly sought Marco out. The blond man was sitting near the fire, where a large chunk of meat was roasting on a spit. Before he could try to answer, Marco was making his way over, carefully guiding him to a sitting position and bringing the waterskin back to his lips. He hadn't even realized how parched he was until the cool liquid hit his tongue.

This time, Marco didn't pull the water away until Ace started to draw back. "Better, yoi?"

"Yeah," Ace croaked, coughing lightly to clear his throat. His chest didn't hurt as much as he thought it would with that motion. When he looked down, he saw that the bandages on his chest had been changed and were far less bloody than before. "You changed my bandages?"

"I went looking through your supplies for medicine while you were out," Marco said with a nod. "Your king really wanted to make sure you'd survive, yoi."

Something about the way Marco phrased it - _your king -_ set Ace on edge.

"Yeah, well," Ace muttered. "Failing isn't really an option for me. The whole damn kingdom is relying on me to succeed."

Marco regarded him curiously, then pulled back once he was sure Ace could sit up on his own. "Eat first, then tell me about it," he decided.

Ace offered no arguments to that plan, moving slowly so as not to aggravate his wounds. Marco was very generous with the portions, simply chuckling when Ace inquired on whether or not it was okay to share so much.

He couldn't help imagining his brothers were with him. While daydreaming was Luffy's specialty, Ace had often let his mind wander in order to help him get through the time he had to spend away from them. Fantasies about escaping to the Wilds always left him with a knot of guilt in his stomach - because he and Sabo both knew they _could,_ if it weren't for Luffy.

Nights spent in trees or inside caves, days spent hunting beasts as a trio. The freedom to spend their time running through the forest without the weight of an oppressive kingdom forcing them to their hands and knees. Not having to censor their words to avoid unwanted attention.

That was the life he was fighting to give his brothers.

As Ace finished his meal, he couldn't help smiling at the thought of a carefree Luffy excitedly chasing bugs. Of Sabo shedding his carefully crafted masks and not having to worry about how he was being perceived. It was all within his grasp, as soon as he brought back a feather that would please the King. They'd stock up on supplies, on the fancy medicine the royal family coveted, and then they'd make their escape as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

All Ace had to do was _survive._

"I'm guessing you're not smiling over my cooking prowess, yoi," Marco's amused voice had him jumping, looking over with a startled expression.

"Sorry," he apologized on reflex, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm. "I was thinking about-"

"Your brothers?" Marco guessed. The shock must have been obvious in his face, because Marco actually _laughed_ at him. "Is it that surprising for me to make a guess, yoi? The last time we met, you threatened to kill me to protect your little brother, and the other one… I thought he was going to come back and finish me off while I slept."

"Sabo wanted to," Ace admitted. "But he didn't," he added at the sight of Marco's raised eyebrow. "I mean… obviously."

"It's fine, yoi," Marco promised, shaking his head. "I would have done the same if I'd thought any of my siblings were in danger."

Even knowing next to nothing about Marco, those words still set Ace at ease. He found himself tentatively smiling. "You have little brothers?"

"And sisters," Marco acknowledged. "I'm the oldest."

"Me too. I mean… sort of," Ace reached up to rub the back of his neck, only to hiss and lower his hand at the sharp reminder of his wounds. "Me and Sabo are the same age. We don't remember the actual day either of us were born, so we just kept track with the first day of the new year. I don't know which one of us is really older, but it doesn't really matter. Luffy's the little brother."

"How long has it been just the three of you, yoi?"

Ace shrugged delicately, looking to his lap. "For as long as I care to remember."

"Fair enough. So, this mission you're on," Marco pressed. "Tell me, and I'll see how I can help."

"I don't need your help," Ace argued, shooting Marco a displeased scowl.

"And I don't like being in debt, yoi," Marco argued right back. "You and your brothers saved my life, whether or not it was _your_ intention. I owe Luffy for getting me out of that place, I owe you for taking those cuffs off me, and I owe - Sabo, was it? - for not slitting my throat while I slept."

Ace's scowl softened at those words. If there was one thing in the entire world he could relate to other than being a big brother, it was not wanting to be in someone's debt. "You've already done enough by saving my life."

"I'll be the judge of that, yoi."

With a frustrated sigh, Ace shook his head, and when he spoke again, it was in a mocking tone. "Fine. If you really want to know, I was sent into the Wilds to kill a phoenix." He'd expected Marco to snort or roll his eyes or even look surprised. What he _hadn't_ expected was for Marco to calmly lean back against the cave wall and push a hand through his hair.

"You were sent to kill a phoenix, yoi?" Marco echoed. "Why?"

"Why? Why do I need a reason?" Ace stared at him. "Some giant bird-beast is terrorizing the kingdom, and I was sent to kill it."

"Terrorizing the kingdom?"

"Stop repeating everything I say," Ace grumbled. "And yes. I don't know how you've managed to make it this far into the Wilds without armor or a weapon, but didn't you notice how feral the beasts around here are? It was too much for the hunting party."

"Why did they come this far if it was too much for them, yoi?"

"Because there isn't anything closer," Ace snapped in frustration. "Don't you think we _would_ stick to the safer areas if we could?" He clenched his fists. "The hunting party got desperate looking for game. Most of those people weren't even suited to hunt. And more than half of them _died_ because of it. I don't know what they saw, but it was enough to convince the King that there's a mythical beast out here, and everyone's relying on me to be the one to take it down!"

Marco was silent for several moments as Ace struggled to get his emotions under control. His chest felt hot and uncomfortable, and he knew if he didn't calm down he'd likely reopen his wounds.

"It's not like I believe there's a real phoenix out here," Ace muttered. "I might not have had proper lessons growing up, or faith in some sort of God or Maker, but I don't believe in magic and divine punishment." He lifted his head to look at Marco, momentarily thrown by the blank look on the other man's face. "All I know is the hunts can't go back to normal as long as this giant bird-beast is terrorizing the Wilds. I was the only one who stood a chance at surviving out here. Everyone in the kingdom is counting on me."

"So if this phoenix is gone, life in the kingdom will get better?" Marco questioned, turning his gaze to Ace. "Will _your_ life get better?"

"Yeah," Ace answered. He glanced away, unable to explain why he felt uncomfortable explaining himself with Marco's eyes piercing into his again, even through a blank stare. "I'll be a hero. I'll have money and food and medicine."

Marco's hand came up, resting on Ace's shoulder. It was a soft enough touch that Ace barely felt the pressure - only the warmth - and he turned back to Marco at the gesture.

"I'm not judging you," Marco promised. "I'm just curious."

Some of the tension drained out of his body at those words. He wasn't sure why it mattered so much to him in the first place - he didn't even _know_ Marco - but hearing that Marco didn't think any less of him _did_ set him at ease.

"We just needed food and medicine for Luffy," Ace continued in a soft voice. "We tried everything else. This was the last option, and I have to keep Luffy safe. I don't really care if the hunts ever go back to normal. As long as I bring back a feather as proof, Luffy will be taken care of."

Marco's hand abruptly gripped his shoulder, making him hiss.

"Watch it, that hurts-" Ace started, but Marco interrupted in a calm, cold voice.

"You have to bring back a feather, yoi?"

Ace met his eyes, opening his mouth to snap, but the intensity in Marco's gaze had his throat going dry. In the end, all he could do was nod.

Marco exhaled, releasing Ace's shoulder and rising. He walked several paces away, and Ace couldn't even appreciate the sight of his back again. There was a thick tension in the air, and it had uncertainty coiling in the pit of Ace's stomach.

He was starting to think eating had been a mistake. He was less likely to get sick on an empty stomach.

"Marco?" Ace's voice was hesitant. "Is something wrong?"

"What are the exact conditions of your mission, Ace?" Marco asked.

It bothered Ace that Marco wouldn't turn around and look at him again, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He could barely stay sitting up. "I have three months to kill the phoenix and bring back a feather as proof. I have to give the feather to the King."

Marco sighed. "I see." He walked to the dying fire, kicking ash into it to put it out faster.

"Why is this bothering you so much? What difference does it make?" Ace wondered aloud. "Have you seen the beast or something?"

"Yes, I have," Marco answered. He finally turned back to Ace, maintaining his distance. "I _am_ the phoenix."

Ace waited for the rest of the joke, raising his eyebrow when it didn't come. Then he snorted. "Is that a title of some kind? Or part of your name?"

"No," Marco extended his right arm, and without warning, blue flames erupted from his skin and engulfed his limb until it vanished into a fiery wing. "I'm an actual phoenix, yoi."

There had only been a few instances in Ace's life where he could recall being so shocked by something that his mind shut down. The first time Luffy had told him he loved him, and the first time he'd witnessed someone die right before his eyes.

As he stared uncomprehendingly at the luminous blue fire billowing from Marco's arm, his mind went completely blank. The only conscious thought that came back was the night Luffy had rescued Marco. The weightless sensation from his dreams… and the soft blue fire that hadn't burned.

He distantly heard Marco calling his name, but the same darkness that had taken him before returned to claim him once again.

* * *

...

* * *

When his eyes opened, it was much darker. His body felt hot and feverish, but there was a chill in the air that told him it was nighttime. The sound of a crackling fire had him turning his head to the side, focusing immediately on the only other person in the cave.

Marco sat casually in front of the fire, one knee bent with an arm resting on it, the other leg extended so his foot was dangerously close to the open flame. He didn't turn, but his lips did quirk in a soft smile. "Awake again, yoi?"

Ace opened his mouth, then shut it. He tried shifting his body, relieved when the pain only came back as a dull throb rather than ripping through his chest. It took him a moment to push himself into a sitting position, but Marco didn't seem to care for an answer.

Once he was comfortable, he reached up to brush his hair from his face. The rush of cool air on his sweat-soaked skin gave him chills, but he didn't pull the furs up around himself again.

"I passed out earlier," Ace commented, keeping his gaze on Marco. "Your arm was on fire."

"Yes, and yes," Marco acknowledged.

"You're the phoenix."

"Yes."

Ace drew in a deep, shuddering breath. "That was real."

"Yes," Marco confirmed once more. He turned, casting a casual glance at Ace. "I didn't know I was terrorizing your kingdom, yoi. That was never my intention. I was going to leave as soon as I finished healing, but something's wrong with the land here. It leeches my strength. The farther I get from the kingdom, off the ground… it helps." He gave a heavy sigh, pausing briefly before continuing. "This land is toxic to me, Ace. I had no idea healing would take me this long." He looked back to the fire when Ace didn't speak. "You said your king gave you a time limit."

All things considered, Ace was surprised at how well he was keeping his composure. His voice didn't even shake when he answered. "Three months."

"How long have you been gone, yoi?"

"Almost a month," Ace answered. "I've been keeping track of the days…"

"I want to make a deal with you," Marco continued. "One that lets you succeed in your mission, and lets me repay you for what you and your brothers did for me, yoi."

"A… deal?" Ace echoed in confusion.

"The only way you'll be able to get a feather from me is if I give it to you." Marco's eyes narrowed just a little, practically glowing. It reminded Ace of the way Marco had looked at him in the cramped, dark space of the trash hideout. "And I'm willing to give you one."

Ace's eyes widened. "You'll…!"

"I'll give you a feather," Marco repeated, lips quirking into a smile. "But only if you agree to stay here until I deem you fit to return, yoi."

Ace knew he was gaping. He knew his eyes had to be wide, and that Marco's amusement was based mostly on his expression, but he couldn't help it. The situation didn't even seem _real._

"And," Marco continue, "after I give you the feather, I'll leave. Your king won't know the difference."

Ace wasn't able to find his voice again until Marco broke eye contact. With the other man - the _phoenix_ \- staring at the fire, Ace struggled to come up with an answer.

It was crazy. Insane, really. He didn't believe in magic or myths, but he couldn't deny that Marco had shown him _proof._ Marco was a real live phoenix, and offering him a chance to fulfill his agreement with the King. All he had to do was _recover._ True, it was more time than he wanted to spend away from his brothers, but at the same time, he was aware that he _had_ screwed up and nearly gotten himself killed.

Marco had saved his life. Had listened to his story, and was offering to _help_ him. He'd even presented it in a way that Ace could accept; repaying a debt. And while it _did_ seem like Marco was giving more than necessary, it wasn't like he was making some sort of sacrifice. Just month of company at most, and a feather. A single azure feather.

"A-alright," he answered, nearly stumbling over the word in his haste to say it. "I mean, you don't have to do anything special to give me a feather, right? You can just pluck one?"

Marco laughed, the sound echoing throughout the cave. "It won't hurt at all, if that's what you're asking, yoi. Once you're healthy enough to go home, I'll 'just pluck one' and you can take it back to your king as proof."

"And all you want me to do is… what, not die?" Ace asked.

"Basically. Think you can handle that, yoi?"

Ace snorted. It was still absurd to think he was discussing such a thing so plainly, so _mundanely,_ as if there was nothing out of the ordinary, but he felt oddly relaxed. "I've handled it for eighteen years now, I think I can handle it another month."

"Forgive me for being skeptical, considering the condition I found you in," Marco teased.

Normally anyone who wasn't one of his brothers trying to tease him, especially in a situation where he'd been the one to mess up, would have set him on edge. There was something about the lightness in Marco's voice and his easygoing nature that kept Ace from bristling.

"Yeah well, we can't all be mythical firebirds," Ace teased back.

Marco laughed again. "Fair point. Are you hungry? Thirsty? You've been out for hours."

"Thirsty," Ace admitted. "Hey - from the time you found me to now, how long have I been unconscious? I have to keep track of the days."

"It's only been a day," Marco assured him, coming over with the waterskin and kneeling. "Try not to move so much."

Ace waited until he'd finished drinking before he snorted. "I'm not just going to lie here all month, either."

"I didn't ask you to, yoi. But for now, you're in no condition to do much of anything," Marco clarified.

Ace sighed. "Point taken." His eyes swept over Marco's bare chest. "Aren't you cold?"

"I don't get cold very easily," Marco replied. "It comes with being a phoenix."

Ace's eyes darted back to Marco's face. "Will you show me your arm again?"

Marco hesitated. "You didn't take it so well last time. You don't need to see my phoenix form in order for me to give you a feather, yoi."

"I was caught off guard last time," Ace argued. "I can handle it."

"Tomorrow," Marco sighed, shaking his head. "If you want to see, I'll show you tomorrow."

It wasn't _exactly_ what Ace wanted, but it was a compromise, which he appreciated. "I'll hold you to that."

"Will you, now?" Marco looked amused again. "Then why don't you try to get some more sleep for now?"

Ace hesitated, his expression shuttering for a moment. "Can I ask you a question?"

Marco studied him in silence, then nodded.

"When you found me, was I saying anything? I mean, was I calling out in my sleep?" Ace reached for the waterskin again, and Marco let him have it. "I thought I was dead, but I think I was dreaming."

"You _think_ you were dreaming, yoi?" Marco echoed. "Is that what you meant when you said something strange happened while you were unconscious?"

"Yeah. I haven't had a real dream in a long time," Ace clarified. "The last time was… well, it was mostly colors and sensations. Luffy has dreams almost every night, and he talks about adventures and people he's never met, and places he's never been." He paused to take a drink, handing the waterskin back to Marco. "While I was out earlier, it was like I was trapped in a memory."

"Ah," Marco acknowledged, nodding. "You were calling out for your brothers a little, but it wasn't very loud. I take it you were remembering something painful?"

Ace nodded. "So dreams can be bad memories?"

"Dreams can be anything, yoi." Marco leaned back against the wall, finishing off the water and tossing the skin aside. "Real memories, distorted memories… sometimes dreams show you your deepest desires, and sometimes they subject you to your innermost fears. If you thought you were dying, it's no surprise you dreamt of your brothers."

"I wish I could have had a nice memory," Ace muttered, a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Maybe you will tonight. Lie down, try to sleep," Marco said in a no-nonsense tone. "If I hear you crying out, I'll wake you up."

"Thanks…" Ace trailed off, oddly comforted by the fact that Marco wasn't getting up or moving away from the bed. Those intense eyes watched him as he settled back into the moss, and Ace was positive if he asked for help, Marco would provide it. He didn't ask, though, carefully pulling the furs back up over his chest on his own.

He started to feel drowsy almost immediately, his eyelids heavy and the warmth seeping deep into his bones. He hadn't realized how deep his exhaustion had run until that moment.

"Marco?"

"Hm?"

Ace forced his eyes to open again. "Are you _really_ a phoenix?"

Marco chuckled. "Go to sleep, Ace."

Ace started to reply, but he drifted off before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

...

* * *

His dreams hadn't taken shape. Ace was grateful for that when he awoke, blinking into awareness with the smell of fresh meat cooking over a fire. He started to sit up, intent on locating the food source, but thankfully he remembered his wounds before he got very far.

"Your injuries already look better, yoi," Marco's voice greeted him. "Do you need help sitting up?"

Ace considered trying to get up on his own - it hadn't hurt _that_ much when he'd initially started to move - but he could feel the stiffness in his muscles and he didn't want to make it _worse._ "I might need help."

Marco chuckled, but he didn't give Ace any grief for the way he phrased the request as he helped him sit up. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm not dying," Ace answered, trying to flash a grin. He managed half of one, but it was enough go get a return grin from Marco. The sight had his stomach twisting a little. It wasn't uncomfortable, though. It was more of a sudden fluttering that had him averting his eyes. "I feel a lot better. Thank you."

"Glad to hear it," Marco murmured, and it sounded _sincere._ "I hope you don't want anything fancy for breakfast. I'm not much of a cook. That's my brother's job, yoi."

"I've been eating mushy grains with a side of dirt for most of my life," Ace responded dryly. "I'm not going to complain about _flavor."_

"Being a giant bird-beast, I'm not very picky either," Marco said, and before Ace could feel shame for the way he'd referred to him the night before, Marco added a small smirk. "I'm teasing you, Ace."

"Oh." Ace reached up to touch the bandages on his chest, fingers catching on frayed edges. "I still didn't mean to call you that. I'll call you a phoenix from now on."

"Just call me 'Marco' from now on," Marco stated firmly, the playful smirk still in place. "And instead of 'that human', I'll call you Ace, yoi."

"Deal," Ace laughed, realizing just how silly it sounded from that perspective. "You're still going to show me the phoenix, right?"

"Food and bandages first," Marco commanded, though his tone was soft enough that Ace didn't feel chastised.

It took several minutes and a lot of uncomfortable maneuvering to get Ace out of bed. He was incredibly displeased to see how many other wounds he had. He hadn't even noticed the pain until he saw the bandages.

"I really almost died, didn't I?" Ace whispered, tracing the patterns of dried blood on the large bandage wrapped around his thigh.

"It wasn't bleeding that badly at first. You must have reopened it while you were having your nightmare, yoi," Marco commented with a frown. "I should redo your bandages."

Before Ace had a chance to register those words, Marco was already moving, one hand pressing into the skin just above Ace's knee and the other reaching for the bandages. He wasn't prepared for how warm Marco's hands were, or for the sensation of that warmth sinking into his body. It spread through him like wildfire, and he wasn't able to stop his sharp intake of breath.

Marco's hands immediately stilled, concerned blue eyes focusing intently on his face. "Did that hurt?"

"N-no," Ace stammered, turning his head so Marco wouldn't see his expression. "It just startled me, that's all. It doesn't hurt." It wasn't exactly a lie, but Marco didn't seem to believe him anyway.

His touch became softer, the gentlest of brushes against Ace's damaged skin. While it helped diminish the pain, it only served to encourage the heat spreading through his body.

Ace didn't shy away from watching Marco work. He grimaced at the jagged tears in his skin, resisting the urge to cover them and shove all thoughts of his injuries to the back of his mind. His brow furrowed as he watched Marco produce a small jar of salve, dip one finger in, and begin spreading it over the edges of the wound. It stung at first, but almost instantly cooled.

"It feels like ice," Ace mumbled. "What is that?"

"It's medicine from your bag, yoi," Marco answered. "I used it on you yesterday."

"Oh," Ace tried and failed to hide his embarrassed expression. "I've never had medicine like this before."

"And when you did, you didn't have a need to use it. Until now, anyway," Marco finished, shaking his head with a gentle smile. He finished with the salve, then began applying fresh bandages.

Every time Marco's hand brushed closer to his smallclothes, Ace struggled not to jump or shy away. Not only did he not want Marco to see how embarrassed he was, but he didn't want Marco to get the wrong impression and think he was making Ace uncomfortable… or that he was _hurting_ him.

Thankfully, Marco seemed adept at dressing wounds, and despite the sheer number of them he finished quickly. Ace missed his touch as soon as it was gone, but he didn't voice that sentiment, focusing instead on slipping into the light pair of pants meant to go under his armor. Marco set about getting breakfast ready while Ace took his time, flashing a grin when Ace finally managed to sit up on the bed.

"You sure you should be sitting up, yoi?"

"I feel much better," Ace promised.

"Your face is flushed," Marco pointed out. "I need to keep an eye out to make sure nothing gets infected. Let me know if you think you're getting a fever."

The heat in Ace's cheeks got worse, and he tried to wave it off. "I've got a lot of experience with fevers and stuff. I'll know if I'm getting one, and I'll say something if that's the case, okay?"

Marco nodded, although his gaze remained perceptively fixed on Ace for a few more moments. A small smile touched his lips before he brought the food over, but Ace had no idea what the smile meant, or why it made his stomach flutter again.

* * *

...

* * *

At first, Ace had been utterly mortified at the idea of Marco having to help him exit the cave to relieve himself. He'd tried to claim he could do it on his own, but just getting to his feet had proved to be enough of a chore that he'd needed Marco's support. As awkward as he'd felt on the walk to the mouth of the cave, he was glad to have Marco to lean on as they stepped outside.

The view was breathtaking. The cave was located right on a path leading to the top, but Ace hadn't realized just how close to the top they _were._ The path itself was wide and much smoother than the rocky terrain he'd had to climb near the base, but what made it amazing was the fact that the mouth of the cave pointed towards the kingdom.

The Wilds looked completely different from the top of the mountain. The thick foliage that blocked the sun looked brighter from the other side with more shades of green than Ace had ever seen before, and the distance he'd covered seemed so insignificant with the full view. He could even see the ocean stretching out behind the castle, though there were no ships in sight.

The kingdom itself didn't even look _real._ It seemed like a giant semi-circle with inner rings, and each ring was a different color. The slums were easy to identify as a muted gray, with Edge Town being a few shades lighter due to brown and blue thrown in from the buildings. High Town held vibrant shades of white, green, and yellow, and even from a distance, Ace thought it looked unsettling and fake.

"I've never seen anything like this," Ace admitted. "The view here…"

"The view is even better from the sky, yoi," Marco chuckled, guiding him up the path once he'd recovered from the initial shock. "I'll show you the top of the mountain."

"How far to the top?" Ace asked, unable to hide his curiosity.

"Not that far. Just up this path," Marco promised. "Can you make it?"

Ace nodded. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

Whether or not Marco believed that claim, he didn't coddle Ace as he helped him up the path, and Ace was grateful for that. It gave him a sense of being in control again, something he hadn't realized he'd needed until that moment. As they made their way up the path Ace had expected to somehow feel the height, or to reach the peak and know he was at the top, but the actual summit was flatter and larger than he'd anticipated. There was no innate sense of being at the top.

There was nothing majestic about it, either. Despite the view, it was no different from any other clearing. There were a few trees scattered around, a few larger rocks embedded in the dirt. The largest thing in sight was a giant pool of crystal clear water whose edges were lined in stone that seemed to shimmer near the bottom.

"When you feel up to it, you can bathe there," Marco explained. "I'll show you later."

"Why shouldn't I bathe now? I'm filthy," Ace argued, still staring. It looked cleaner than any water he'd ever seen - even the water in the castle - and it reminded him of how grimy and dirty he felt.

"We just re-applied your medicine, yoi." Marco slowly let go of him. "You don't want to wash it all off. I already cleaned your wounds, so don't worry about it for now."

Ace shrugged. It wasn't like he'd ever cared about the layer of grime that had accumulated during his time spent in the slums, but for some reason being around Marco made him oddly self-conscious. He didn't want Marco to look at him and find him _dirty._ "Okay."

He was grateful that Marco had released him, allowing him to head away and find a little privacy. When he returned, he was surprised to find Marco standing near a large rock, his back to Ace. He'd expected Marco to be standing by to take him back to the cave.

"Aren't we going back?" Ace asked.

"Come sit here, yoi," Marco told him, motioning to the rock. "You need some rest and if that was how you reacted to the view from the mountain, I'd rather you not be standing for _this."_

Ace's brow furrowed in confusion, but then he noticed the flicker of blue flames collecting on Marco's hand. His eyes grew wide, and then he quickly made his way to the rock and sat down before Marco could change his mind.

"Don't run if you get scared," Marco ordered, taking a few steps towards the water. "You're still hurt, yoi."

"I won't run," Ace promised. "I _never_ run."

Marco regarded those words for a moment, then closed his eyes. The firelight inside the cave had nothing on natural lighting. Unobscured by clouds or foliage, the sun beamed down on Marco's body, and despite the fire travelling along Marco's arm, Ace couldn't stop staring at Marco's chest.

It wasn't like he'd never seen an attractive man before. Sabo was attractive, some of the hunters had been easy on the eyes, and the attendants and guards at the castle had all seemed unnaturally beautiful. But there was something _different_ about Marco. Sure, it had been embarrassing when the attendants had tried to wash his body during that ridiculous 'grooming' process, but his body hadn't reacted with rushing blood and shyness. Not like it had when Marco had simply touched his shoulder or thigh.

Since his gaze had been so intent on Marco's chest, it was the first thing he noticed as skin began to ripple into the same blue flames he'd seen before. A mark shimmered over the muscles of his torso, but it was gone before Ace had fully seen it. All at once, glowing blue and yellow fire billowed around Marco's body as he took the form of a giant bird.

Just like the fire from his dreams, it didn't seem to burn. The heat radiated enough for Ace to feel it, but he had the feeling if he reached out to touch one of the flaming wings it wouldn't hurt. He wasn't even aware he'd started to stand before Marco gave a loud trilling sound and launched into the air, flapping his massive wings. Ace took one step forward as if he thought he could somehow follow him, but Marco rose higher into the air. All at once, the blue flames began to darken, yellows becoming deep orange and gold.

This time, when the phoenix trilled, his beak opened and a stream of orange flames erupted. The jolt of panic that initially raced through Ace's body had him backing into the rock, but as quickly as the fear hit, it dissipated. Unfortunately, Marco had clearly noticed that reaction, and with a soft trill, his flames returned to blue and he descended.

His legs returned to normal first, bare feet touching down as the flames flickered out. As his upper body became human again and those intense eyes focused on his, Ace struggled to regain his composure. Especially when he realized there was a sad look of acceptance on Marco's face - like he'd known Ace would react with fear.

"It's the fire," he blurted out before Marco could speak. "Not the phoenix."

"The fire, yoi?" Marco echoed. His expression became curious, and when he started to close the distance between them - watching Ace for any sign of discomfort - he was clearly pleased to see that Ace wasn't flinching or retreating.

"The regular fire," Ace clarified, letting his weight sink into the rock so he was sitting again. "I haven't had very good experiences with fire."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ace hesitated, trying to figure out if he did or not, but he found himself oddly relaxed around Marco. And he didn't want Marco to think any of the discomfort was _his_ fault. "You saw Sabo's scars, right?"

"It was dark," Marco murmured thoughtfully. "But I recall some scarring on his face, yoi."

"The dream I had when you found me, when I thought I was dying… it was the memory of when he got those scars. There was a fire and we were stuck in a hideout a lot like the one we left you in." Ace closed his eyes, sighing. "I was so focused on protecting Luffy, I forgot to protect Sabo. I let him charge ahead to try and get out, and he took the brunt of it." He opened his eyes when Marco remained silent, reaching out to touch Marco's bare wrist. It was still warm. "Back then we couldn't even _try_ to buy medicine for him. He has scars all over his left side."

"That's not the only reason, is it?" Marco questioned.

Ace stilled, then slowly withdrew his hand. "It's the main one. But I guess not. You smelled it, didn't you? The stench of death and ash all over that kingdom. The way they burn people to death after branding them as heretics."

"The way they planned to dispatch me, yoi," Marco acknowledged.

"I think my parents were burned that way," Ace mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper. "But I don't remember. All I know is that fire has never meant anything good." He lifted his head again, meeting Marco's gaze. "Thank you for showing me your phoenix form, Marco. I've never seen anything like it before. It's still hard to believe, but it's not like I'm going to deny proof when it's right in front of me."

Marco was silent for several moments before he reached out to take one of Ace's hands. "You're trembling, yoi."

"Well I just saw a damn phoenix for the first time in my life," Ace laughed. "Of course I'm shaking a little." His expression sobered when Marco didn't chuckle or grin. "Seriously… I'm not scared. It was just unexpected, and then the fire…"

"Alright," Marco relented, helping him back to his feet. "Let's get you back to bed for now."

"So how come the fire is different colors?" Ace questioned as they slowly made their way back down the path. "I didn't even _see_ feathers."

"The feathers are hard to see, yoi." Marco answered with a shrug. "The blue fire heals. The red fire destroys. I have access to both at will, but the healing fire is a part of me, and the destructive fire is something I'm tethered to."

"I don't understand," Ace admitted, frowning. "What do you mean by that?"

"To be honest? I don't know all the details," Marco chuckled. He gave a full laugh when he saw the petulant frown on Ace's face. "I'm serious, yoi. I don't exactly know."

"Okay…" Ace's frown softened a little. "What _do_ you know? Can you explain it?"

"I can try," Marco answered with another chuckle. He didn't speak again until they were back in the cave and he'd helped Ace sit back down on the mossy bed. He sat cross-legged nearby, pushing a hand through his hair. "I'm immortal, for starters. I have no idea how old I am."

"Did you just… stop keeping track?" Ace wondered, trying to imagine living so long he no longer bothered to keep track of his own age.

"Not exactly, yoi. I just stopped adding the ages together or trying to figure out where my starting point was."

Ace could only stare blankly, unable to piece together what that meant.

"The phoenix is immortal through rebirth," Marco clarified, grinning at Ace's expression. "When I reach the end of one life, I burn to nothing and rise again from the ashes. I'm told I come back as a baby. I think if I'm not near someone I can trust to take care of me at my most vulnerable, I spend those years in my phoenix form, surviving alone until I'm older."

"You lived alone? As… a baby bird?" Ace echoed, wanting to be sure he had the facts straight.

"As far as I know. My memories aren't…" Marco trailed off for a moment, and the softness in his expression hardened. "The last few rebirths, I was with family, yoi."

"Other immortal people? Are there more like you?"

Marco shook his head. "Not immortal, no. And not like me. I met my father two lives ago. He was my best friend and the closest thing I'd ever had to a family. He didn't reject me for being a phoenix, yoi. When I went through my rebirth, he was there to take care of me. It was the first time in countless lives where someone cared for me at my most vulnerable stage, I think." He smiled fondly, clearly recalling a happy memory. "Oyaji raised me. I became the oldest brother of countless siblings."

"So why are you… well, here?" Ace motioned to the cave.

Marco glanced to the dying fire in silence, then moved to stand. "You should get some more rest. I'll go hunt for dinner."

"Marco-" Ace reached out to stop him, but Marco was already out of reach. In a matter of moments, Ace found himself all alone with only the sound of the crackling fire to keep him company.

He knew there was something Marco wasn't telling him, but he didn't feel like he should ask when Marco returned. They barely even knew each other. Marco didn't owe him _anything,_ especially not an explanation.

Ace carefully shifted to lie on his back again, knowing that he had nothing better to do than try and get some rest. There was no point trying to follow Marco or wait up for him, and the more rest he was able to get, the smoother his healing would hopefully go.

It was surprising how quickly fatigue settled in, his eyes slipping shut and his body relaxing. The small trip to the top of the mountain had definitely taken more out of him than he'd anticipated, but no matter how exhausted he was, he couldn't quite fall asleep. He kept envisioning the phoenix in his mind. There really wasn't anything he could compare it to. The vibrant sky blue tinted with yellow along the edges had been mesmerising, and even when the phoenix had started breathing the type of fire Ace associated with bad experiences, he had to admit… it had still been _beautiful._

He wanted to see it again, but he doubted Marco would be willing to shift forms just for his amusement. It hadn't _seemed_ like it had hurt, but that didn't necessarily mean it was comfortable either. Maybe it was exhausting. Either way, Ace wasn't going to ask him to change just because he wanted to see it. He wouldn't approach it unless Marco _offered._

 _I wonder what the flames feel like._ The thought came without warning, and with it, a warm heat in his cheeks. He knew what Marco's human hands felt like, but Marco had said he had _feathers._ It hadn't looked like feathers - it had looked like an open blue flame - and he wondered if it would be soft like the moss and the fur he was curled up in, or coarse like the pelts of the ferocious beasts he'd slain the day before.

He knew it would be warm, though. Marco's touch was always warm.

* * *

...

* * *

When he awoke, Marco was cooking. It was starting to become a familiar - and not at all unwelcome - sight. His dreams hadn't taken shape again, but he was happy about that. He had too much on his mind to endure any more bad memories.

They didn't speak much or bring up the conversation from earlier, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable either. There was plenty of food for both of them, and Marco had no problem taking multiple trips to replenish their water as Ace tried to sate his thirst. He'd felt sheepish the first few times he'd had to ask for more, but Marco's easygoing smile had done a lot to offset his nerves.

It was strange to Ace how easily they fell into a rhythm. Marco handled the hunting while Ace focused on recovering. Within a couple days, Ace's wounds had healed enough for him to easily get around on his own, although Marco cautioned him not to go too far down the mountain. With that restriction in mind, he kept himself from getting restless by walking the path to the top, helping gather kindling, and wading through the pool.

He was grateful the water only came up to his chin at the center, and that he had to willingly submerge himself to be in any danger of drowning. There hadn't been any lakes or large pools of water around in his childhood, so he'd never had the chance to learn to swim.

Upon hearing that, Marco had remained nearby the next time Ace had gone into the water. He hadn't joined in or watched Ace's every move, but he'd kept himself available in case Ace needed any help.

Ace had grumbled. He had grumbled and protested and sulked the way Luffy did whenever he was denied meat, but in the end, he simply accepted it. Luckily, Marco had determined him safe enough on his own after a short time and left him to his own devices.

The only issue Ace had with wading around and practicing in the water was the fact that it was still cold, and even though the sun was out more often than not, he always returned to the cave shivering.

Before Ace knew it, a week had gone by. He'd started marking the days on a different row than before to keep track of which days he'd been alone and which were spent with Marco, but he hadn't been paying as much attention. Being in Marco's company somehow made the ache of being away from his brothers less prominent.

His wounds were still tender, but he was no longer in as much danger of reopening them. Marco had even stopped bandaging him, allowing him to take care of himself, and as much as Ace had missed his independence… a part of him also missed Marco's attention. He didn't want to admit how nice it was having someone taking care of him for a change.

And then there were the dreams. At least five nights in a row, he'd started to dream of Marco. Sometimes it was the same blue fire and warmth from before, an overall feeling of peace and comfort, but other times… it was Marco's hands, brushing over his skin as if checking his wounds, but continuing along parts of his body that weren't damaged at all.

He always woke up before it got too intense, but he'd also woken flushed and unsatisfied, afraid to admit that he'd wanted the dream to continue. It was both a blessing and a curse that Marco spent as much time away from the cave as he did. It gave Ace time to collect himself, but at the same time it made the longing _worse._ He'd even found himself trying to think up excuses to make Marco stick around longer, but he never went through with any of them.

His eyes flickered to Marco at that thought. He was preparing to leave to handle hunting for the day, locks of blond hair falling over his forehead as he knelt by the fire. For a moment, Ace simply watched him move - watched the firelight dance over his broad shoulders - and then Marco had lifted his head and their eyes met.

Ace registered his own reflection in Marco's eyes, his breath catching. His instincts screamed to look away as always, to hide his expression somehow, but he couldn't move… and Marco held his gaze.

"Do you have to leave?" Ace blurted out.

One of Marco's eyebrows quirked, and then a soft grin was touching his lips. "You don't want me to go, yoi?"

Ace could feel the heat creeping up his neck and over his cheeks. "You're always gone all day. You don't have to give me that much space, you know. I already told you I wasn't scared of you."

"You think…" Marco trailed off for a moment, then began to laugh softly. "I'm sorry, Ace. I wasn't avoiding you."

That only made the heat on his cheeks worse. He finally tore his eyes from Marco's, looking to his lap. "Oh."

"I've been doing my hunting on the other side of the island, yoi," Marco explained. "Doing my best to drive the animals back towards the kingdom. Even with you here on the mountain, your kingdom should notice the return, right? The hunts you mentioned can resume even though I'm keeping you here."

There was no keeping the shock off Ace's face at those words. His head snapped up and he stared at Marco. "You _what?"_

"I never meant to upset the balance in this kingdom," Marco continued. "I feel terrible for causing so much pain, yoi."

"You said it yourself, you didn't do it on purpose," Ace argued, struggling to get his emotions under control. "You don't have to feel guilty about it."

Marco smiled. "You're an interesting one, Ace," he chuckled. "Just like the night I met you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ace grumbled.

"It's hard to explain. You have a good heart, Ace," Marco answered. "I'm going to go hunt, but I'll make sure to come back as quickly as possible, yoi."

Ace was silent for a moment, barely keeping what he now realized was a healthy _blush_ under control. "I'm fine on my own. I just wanted to make sure you knew you didn't have to stay away if you didn't want to."

"In that case, I'll hurry, yoi," Marco chuckled.

Ace gave up on trying to control the blush. He simply kept his gaze on his knees. "Okay."

He swore he sensed Marco grinning at him the entire time he finished getting ready - and when Marco left to hunt, Ace felt the loss. He tried to keep himself busy to make the time pass faster, a trick he was used to using on Luffy. After applying the last bit of medicine to his wounds and bandaging them, he set to fixing the bed. There were plenty of furs, but the moss had been tangled and flipped in a few places.

Once he'd tidied the bed as much as possible, he set to the task of gathering more wood. Though he'd promised not to venture too far down the mountain, there were a few areas along the path where he'd taken to scavenging for anything useful. When he brought the kindling back, piling it with the rest, he was immediately struck by how bored he must have been ever since regaining mobility; there was enough wood to keep the fire going non-stop for a long while.

Feeling sheepish, Ace headed up the mountain. He couldn't go into the water while the medicine was still working into his skin, but that didn't mean he couldn't admire the view. He tried looking in the direction Marco had claimed to be hunting, wondering if he'd see the phoenix, but if Marco _was_ in his phoenix form he was under the cover of the trees.

He moved to the water after a while, kneeling down to wash his face. It was odd not having the usual layer of grime on his skin from living in the slums, but living in a cave wasn't exactly the best way to keep clean, either. As he pushed his damp bangs from his face, he noticed the flecks of dust and moss floating on top of the pool. He knew the bottom was flat stone, but it wasn't until that moment that he'd noticed how clear the water had remained.

Considering how many times he and Marco had bathed in it, he'd expected it to grow murky or muddy, but he could still see straight to the bottom. As the ripples stopped, the surface became glossy and clear, like the spotless panes of glass on the castle windows. Fascinated, he tried to find a source for the water - a well, spring, anything to explain how the water was there other than _rain -_ but he couldn't.

He lost track of how long he spent just staring into the pool, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Marco speak.

"It's magic, yoi."

Ace turned, lips parting so he could answer, but his mouth went dry and his mind stopped working at the sight that greeted him. Marco's hair was disheveled, a few blond locks falling over a sweaty forehead, and despite the fact that he hadn't worn a shirt the entire time they'd been on the mountain, Ace doubted he'd ever get used to the sight of his bare, muscled chest.

He looked casual and relaxed, one hand coming up to push his hair back off his face while the other rested on his hip. "This mountain is one of the few places on this island where magic isn't suffocated and drowned in dragon blood."

"Dragon blood?" Ace echoed.

"I told you before that something was off about the land here," Marco explained, walking over and reaching for the fastenings to his pants. He shed his clothes with no shame and descended into the water while Ace struggled to keep his eyes on Marco's face. "It's dragon's blood."

"Dragons," Ace murmured, sitting on one of the rocks. "You're telling me dragons are real?"

"As real as phoenixes, yoi," Marco chuckled, submerging for a moment. When he came up, he faced Ace. "And with any mythical beast, their deaths aren't normal or natural. When a dragon is killed, their blood poisons the land it touches."

"You said 'killed'," Ace commented, frowning. "So if a dragon dies naturally, that doesn't happen?"

"If they die naturally, their bodies become a part of nature, yoi. Bones become tree roots or crystals - crystals that produce clean water from their cores. Scales become birds, butterflies, you name it. Their blood evaporates and the land thrives. If they're killed… their bones remain, sharp and brittle - unforgiving. Their blood poisons the land and their scales spread decay and rot."

"And that's what happened here? In this kingdom?" Ace asked, eyes flickering to the glimmering crystals beneath the surface of the water. He couldn't see water being dispensed, but there really wasn't any other explanation that made sense.

Marco nodded. "Judging from how slowly I heal here, I'd say this entire kingdom was built on the graves of dragons."

Ace thought back to the ornate doors to the throne room and he found himself nodding. He was silent as Marco finished washing off, handing him his pants as he climbed out of the water. He tried to look Marco in the eye, but his gaze settled on Marco's lips and refused to go any higher.

When those lips curved in a smirk, a hand reaching out to accept his pants, Ace felt the heat creeping up on his face again.

"Does the land stay poisoned forever?" He asked, desperate to keep the conversation going before Marco realized how badly he was blushing.

"As far as I know, yoi," Marco answered. He slipped his pants back on, shaking his head and sending water droplets flying as he headed back down the path.

Ace moved to walk alongside him, intent on joining him at the cave. "What about a phoenix?"

"Hm?"

"Can you really die? Or do you always have that rebirth thing? If you died without it, what would happen?" Ace asked. "I don't know anything about dragons or phoenixes or magic or all that crazy stuff."

Marco laughed, not at all bothered by Ace's description. "As far as I know, I can't die without being reborn. As long as I'm tethered to my fire, I'll be reborn with it. The fire itself is separate from me. Maybe if the fire were taken away or somehow smothered, I would die a regular death, yoi. In that case, I don't know if it would be some sort of spectacle or if I'd be no different than anyone else."

Ace frowned. "You mean the destructive fire, right?"

"Mm," Marco acknowledged, and the conversation died there.

It wasn't until they were back in the cave, finishing off the food Marco had brought that Ace spoke again.

"It must be nice," he murmured without preamble. "Being immortal."

Marco regarded him curiously, but he didn't answer.

"Not having to worry about death seems like a huge relief," Ace continued. "You can do anything you want. If you'd been burned at the stake back in Edge Town, you could have just… I don't know, risen from the ashes, right?"

"Maybe," Marco admitted with a shrug. "At the time, it didn't feel like my fire was even with me. The shackles you took off of me muted my strength somehow, and the poison in this land seems to saturate the kingdom more than anything. My fire probably would have spared me from death, but I don't want to die, yoi."

"What difference does it make, though?" Ace asked.

Marco sighed. He looked over and there was a sadness in his eyes that took Ace completely by surprise. "Being immortal the way I am, it's like having an infinite amount of time to do anything I want, to go anywhere I want, and to love anyone I want." Ace opened his mouth, but Marco cut him off. "And in turn, I will lose it all before I'm ready, yoi."

"What do you mean, you'll lose it?" Ace asked in a quiet voice, realizing he'd said something insensitive.

For a moment it seemed like Marco might not answer, but he shook his head eventually, leaning back against the cave wall. "Immortality has a price, and that price is that I barely have a chance to live."

"I don't understand," Ace admitted, furrowing his brow. "I mean, you said you start over as a baby when you're reborn, but that's not so bad, is it?"

"I _completely_ start over, yoi," Marco clarified with a sad smile. "I'm not sure how long it is every time. I only know what Oyaji's told me. Around twenty, twenty-five, I start to get weaker. My body's natural impulse is to go through the rejuvenating rebirth process. When I'm reborn, I'm reborn as a blank slate. No memories of my past lives, no lingering emotions, nothing, yoi. The only reason I know anything about my past lives this time is because I've been with the same family for three lives."

Understanding dawned on Ace. "You never remember anything? Not even your family?"

Marco shook his head again. "Oyaji was my age the first time I met him. At some point I told him about my rebirth cycle and trusted him to take care of me in my vulnerable years. He raised me. The second time I went through my rebirth…"

"He raised you again," Ace guessed softly.

Marco nodded. "I've always known him as my father. I never questioned it, even though I knew it went against my natural instincts to nest among humans so comfortably as a child. As I grew older, he told me about my past lives with him. Nothing too detailed, just enough to explain why he knew so much about me and what I'd need, yoi. He asked if I wanted to know about the memories I didn't have, but they didn't feel like mine. I declined."

"So all you really know right now is what you've experienced in your current life," Ace said, frowning again. "But you know you've _had_ other lives."

"And I knew as I got older, I would eventually lose it all again." Marco closed his eyes, taking a steadying breath. "I have dozens of younger brothers and sisters I love, and just as they reached adulthood, my life started to flicker out again. I realized how much I was losing every time I went through my rebirth. I didn't want it to happen."

Ace swallowed a lump in his throat. He didn't even know what to say to such a revelation - but he didn't have to. Marco continued.

"You asked why I was here, in this land, yoi. Oyaji said my first rebirth was around twenty-five. The second was around twenty-five as well. As I approached my twenty-fifth year _this_ time, I started to panic. Oyaji was getting older. My siblings were trying to figure out how to deal with my death and subsequent return. I didn't want to start over. I loved my life and my memories. So I pushed," Marco sighed, opening his eyes and staring at the dying fire. "I was growing weaker and I didn't give a damn. I told them I was fine, that maybe my rebirth wasn't as specific. I tried to tell myself it wasn't necessary - that I could hold out if I was stronger, yoi."

"How… how long did you push it?" Ace asked as the image of the older, haggard Marco appeared in his mind. The one he'd met that night in Edge Town.

"Ten years," Marco answered with another wry smile. "And by then, no one believed me when I said I was fine. I was aging rapidly and growing weaker every day. They urged me to go through with my rebirth. Some of them even cried because of their worry, but I couldn't take the thought of losing them all. Of losing my memories of the first time Thatch trusted me with a secret. Or the first time Jozu admitted he enjoyed being around us. Haruta's first steps. Watching Bay and Vista argue about who's better with a sword. These are moments I can't take with me through a rebirth, and they're more important to me than being able to live as many times as I die… but they didn't care about that, yoi. They said we could make new memories when I came back, and I understand it, however…" he gestured helplessly. "To me, how is that any different from dying a mortal death? I might be the same person with the same instincts, but it wouldn't have been _me,_ yoi. So I ran away. I tried to stop my rebirth from happening, and I crashed into this place. I figured if I was going to die anyway, I may as well die where no one would have to mourn me, and if I happened to be reborn…"

"Then you wouldn't know any better that you'd left your loved ones behind," Ace finished softly.

Marco nodded. "It might sound selfish, but I wasn't thinking rationally. I was afraid, yoi."

"I understand. I mean… I can't understand what it must feel like to be immortal or what it's like to know that I'd lose my memories and become a new version of myself every time I died," Ace explained, pausing to chew thoughtfully on his lower lip. "But being conflicted about wanting to stay with your family as long as you can, and being afraid of losing them… _that_ I can relate to." He noticed Marco's full attention on him, and he sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. "Despite the way you found me on this mountain, I could have easily survived out here on my own. Sabo too. We could have lived an easier life, but it wouldn't have been worth it to give up Luffy. That's kind of like your immortality. What good does it do you if you have to leave the ones you love behind, right?"

Marco chuckled softly, and it wasn't a mocking sound. He nodded to Ace again. "Exactly, yoi."

"I'm sorry I said something so careless before," Ace murmured, ducking his head.

"Don't apologize." Marco pushed away from the wall and wiped his hands on his pants, clearly done with his food. "You didn't know."

"Well, I do now," Ace protested. "So I want to apologize."

"Then I accept, yoi. But don't worry so much."

Ace studied him, and before he could help it, he found himself reaching out to brush his fingers over Marco's cheek. The other looked at him quizzically, but didn't pull away.

"You're talking about your family, so you didn't go through your rebirth, but you look younger than the last time I saw you," Ace pointed out. His fingers tingled from the stubble he'd felt along Marco's jaw as he pulled his hand back. "What happened?"

"Honestly? I have no idea," Marco sighed. "It started shortly after I escaped your kingdom. I burned to ash, fighting it every step of the way and wondering if I'd wake up when it was over, yoi. But I think all I've really done is delay it. The fire was nearly smothered by the time I succumbed. It's stronger now, but I've probably only put it off by a few years, and I'll probably spend them weakened and ill."

"Are you going to spend that time with your family?" Ace questioned.

"Wouldn't you?"

Ace thought back to Luffy, to his many pleas for Ace to stay so they could spend as much time together as possible before he lost the fight with his own illness, and his throat tightened. "Of course."

"I can't do anything about my nature," Marco continued in a soft, wistful voice. "I'll eventually die and be reborn, again and again. I've come to realize that no matter how I feel about it, the best thing I can do is make sure the people who know me in each life are happy they knew me."

"You're doing a good job of that," Ace murmured. He couldn't look Marco in the eye. "I mean, it sounds like your family really loves you. And I'm glad I met you."

Marco was silent for a few moments, and when he spoke again, his voice was warm. "I'm happy to hear that, Ace."

"Luffy talks like that," Ace continued in a bit of a rush, his heart beating a little faster at hearing his name in such a tone. He felt like Marco had just shared something so personal. so intimate - something he clearly hadn't talked to his own family about - and he wanted to share something in return. He didn't want Marco to think he was the only one feeling vulnerable. "I mean, he's always talking about how he just wants to do as much as he can with the time he's given."

Marco didn't interrupt, his eyes never leaving Ace's face as he spoke.

"I was on my own for as long as I can remember. I told you my parents might have been burned at the stake. They must have been my only family. I don't remember my father at all, and my mother… I used to hear her voice in my dreams. That stopped a long time ago, though," Ace murmured. "I was in the group home for orphans, but all they did there was work us like slaves. No one even noticed when I ran away. They probably assumed I was dead - or that I'd be dead soon enough." He snorted at the thought, then shook his head. "Sabo was born among the nobles. If he'd stayed with them, he never would have had a struggle in his life. The only ones who suffer in that kingdom are the ones outside High Town's walls. I never asked for specifics, but something made Sabo choose to leave that life behind. I met him because we stole from the same person in Edge Town and nearly got caught as a result."

Marco's lips quirked into a small, somewhat sympathetic smile. "The two of you decided to team up, yoi?"

"At first, we were just working together for convenience. One of us could cause a distraction to help the other steal with ease. It worked really well." Ace couldn't help but grin, a small chuckle escaping. "We drove each other crazy sometimes, but we wouldn't have traded it for the world. Orphaned kids never make it long in that kingdom. No one cares about them and they rarely care for each other. Before we knew it, we'd been working together for a year… and that's when Luffy found us."

"He found you?" Marco questioned.

"Yeah. Sabo and I were tucked away in some corner of the trash heap and he just… appeared out of nowhere," Ace responded with a wry smile. "He wanted food. He was so small, and he'd been beaten. I didn't think he'd survive anyway, so I didn't want to share. Sabo shared, though. He's always had a soft spot for Luffy."

"Thatch and I found each other in a similar sense. He tried to mug me," Marco chuckled. At Ace's raised eyebrow, he laughed a little louder. "We were kids, and he was so hungry he passed out taking a swing at me. When I took him back to Oyaji, he even tried stealing the food we offered him, despite the fact that we were giving it to him." He nodded to Ace. "You reminded me. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, yoi."

"It's fine," Ace promised with a soft smile, trying to envision a child Marco dragging some random kid home after nearly getting into a fight. It was an endearing image. "I wish I could say we were just as quick to take him in, but we weren't. It's not like we were charitable. We were barely surviving on our own." He paused, his expression softening as a stab of guilt hit him. "We tried to leave and find shelter for the night but Luffy grabbed onto my shirt. I had to pry him off. We left him behind without looking back, but he managed to find us. Sabo caved and let Luffy sleep next to him."

"How old was he, yoi?"

"Three. Honestly, I didn't want Sabo getting attached because I didn't think he'd last that long," Ace admitted, shaking his head. "Before I knew it, though, I got used to Luffy following us. Chasing after our backs and holding onto our shirts once he caught up. Maybe if I'd been better at thinking about others, I would have noticed how sick Luffy was. You see, Sabo and I had planned on escaping into the Wilds. We'd climbed the wall to hunt there before, but leaving the kingdom for good required a solid plan and supplies."

Marco came closer, sitting right next to the bed this time. He didn't reach out to comfort him, but his presence was enough to set some of Ace's nerves at ease.

"We'd been saving up. Every time we stole something, we rationed it so we could set the majority aside for our eventual escape, We had money, extra food, furs… even with Luffy eating into our supply, it would have been enough to get us out of there."

"What changed your plans?"

"Luffy," Ace sighed his name, and the memory made him feel homesick. "Luffy was always so happy just being around us… but he thought he was going to die. All he wanted was to not be alone when he died. We'd seen death before, but it still hadn't really hit that Luffy could die until he started coughing up blood." He closed his eyes. "I panicked. I wasn't ready for him to be _gone._ So… I left Sabo to watch him and I dug up our fund. It wasn't enough for anything big, but it got us food, clothes, and medicine. Medicine was always the struggle."

"I'd assume the prices for medicine have always been unfair, yoi," Marco commented with a small 'tch' sound. "Where I'm from, the King supplies medicine to his kingdom for free."

"I can't even begin to imagine a place like that," Ace muttered, looking to Marco. "The King here, he doesn't even understand something as simple as the fact that his subjects are rioting because they're _starving."_ He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Once, the King ordered all the trash in the slums to be burned. It was unsightly. The nobles were complaining about the residents going through the trash."

Marco stilled for a moment before reaching out to place a hand on the bend of his arm. The touch sent warmth through Ace's entire body. "That was the fire that scarred Sabo, wasn't it?"

Ace nodded solemnly. "I started telling you about all of this because I didn't want you to think you were the only one who'd had selfish thoughts before. I mean… Luffy was so sick, I honestly thought about killing him to put him out of his misery. I thought he was suffering… and at that time, it might have seemed noble, but I've had… other thoughts since."

"Of how much easier it would be to survive if you didn't have someone depending on you?" Marco guessed.

Shame filled him instantly, but he nodded. "I'd never abandon my brothers. I love them. Before I met them, I might have been good at surviving, but all I held in my heart was hatred. I had no real purpose. I had no way of knowing if my parents had even wanted me, or if I was going to die alone." He looked to Marco's hand, which still rested on his arm. "Now I know I could never trade even a day with my brothers for a lifetime of comfort or easy living. Nothing compares to having their support. Of knowing they can love someone like me. Whenever I come back from a long hunt, Luffy greets me with the biggest smile, and no matter how worthless I feel, Sabo's always there to talk to me and support me."

Ace hesitated briefly, then brought his other hand up to rest on Marco's.

"You're very fortunate to have such a strong bond, yoi," Marco told him. "Some people go their whole lives without finding true family. Even the ones who don't grow up alone."

Ace slowly drew his hand back. There was a flutter of warmth in his chest when Marco didn't pull away. He was silent for several moments before he spoke again. "It's hard to imagine a king who cares about anything but himself and his riches."

"Have you ever thought of leaving this kingdom?" Marco questioned.

"No," Ace admitted with a frown. "To be honest, I didn't know if there was anything else out there." When he caught sight of Marco's quizzical expression, he sighed. "I mean, it's not like we can see much over the walls. The only port is behind the castle and we hear about ships coming in but we never see them. I heard people talking about things like fruit and vegetables being imported from other kingdoms through the port, but I've never seen a trader."

"I doubt anyone's trading with this kingdom. It's very far away from any others, yoi. The more likely explanation is that magic is being used."

Ace's expression darkened. "I would have denied that before," he muttered. "But I've been in the castle. Everything is too perfect, too bright. They preach about divine punishment and praising the Maker, but the people burning at the stakes are never _heretics._ That's just what we've been raised to call them."

Marco gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "The world is vast, Ace. This island is one speck on a large map, yoi."

"Will you tell me about distant lands?" Ace asked, lifting his gaze. He couldn't help but feel excited by those words - to know there were so many other places he could _go -_ and he wanted to know as much as Marco was willing to tell.

"You just want to hear stories, yoi?" Marco asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"Well, you've _been_ to these other places, right?" Ace grinned back. "Tell me about them."

"Alright. I'll start by telling you about a kingdom made of sand."

"A kingdom made of sand?" Ace shot him a skeptical look, and he laughed.

"Okay, maybe the kingdom itself isn't made of sand, but it _is_ in a desert, yoi," Marco teased. "And there are no walls around the castle."

Ace leaned forward, giving Marco his full attention.

* * *

...

* * *

It was starting to get unbearable. Every time Ace thought he had it under control, something would happen to prove him wrong.

After Marco had told him stories of all the islands he'd been to in his current life, they'd gone back to the pool to wash up. Marco had pointed out the small clusters of crystals in the bottom edges of the pool where he believed the water to be replenishing from, and while trying to get a closer look, Ace had slipped and fallen into the deeper end.

He hadn't been in any danger of drowning. Not only had he started learning to swim in Marco's absence, but the water still only came up to his chin in the deep areas. Moments before he'd broken the surface - as the shock of falling in had subsided - Marco's arms had encircled his waist. The weightlessness had caught him off guard at first… and then he'd felt Marco's firm muscles pressing into his back.

Almost instantly, heat had curled in his belly. He'd struggled out of Marco's arms and to the edge of the pool, stammering out apologies and sputtering in the water. Marco hadn't reached for him again, and Ace hadn't been able to face him.

It had happened again when they'd sat down to dinner. Marco had reached out to grab a piece of meat at the same time as Ace, and their hands had brushed. Once more, Ace had reacted with irrational panic and yanked away. He'd wanted to explain himself or apologize, but the words had died in his throat, and in the end, Marco had slept near the mouth of the cave instead of next to the bed.

When Ace had eventually awoken, Marco had already gone to handle the day's hunting. He'd wandered aimlessly all day before settling at the water again, just waiting for Marco to return. He would _not_ admit that maybe he'd sulked a little.

The annoying part was, he had a feeling Marco knew he was attracted. Attraction in itself may have been a new concept for Ace, but Marco's knowing smiles and careful distancing were an obvious enough indication that he knew what Ace was feeling. The part that tortured Ace was not knowing if Marco felt it too. He'd been distancing himself ever since Ace had fallen in the pool, but prior to that… Ace was _positive_ he'd wanted to touch his arm, or put a hand on his shoulder. He seemed supportive by nature, but was it really just wishful thinking to wonder if Marco might feel the same?

All he knew was that it couldn't continue without being addressed. He couldn't keep jumping out of his skin and running to the opposite side of the cave every time Marco touched him, or splashing around like a child because he'd felt Marco's arms around him in the water.

He was still sitting at the edge of the pool when Marco returned. He was aware of Marco's approach this time, so he wasn't startled at all when he heard the familiar, teasing voice.

"Trying to drown again, yoi?"

He couldn't help grinning down at the water, catching sight of Marco's reflection coming up behind him. "Keeps things interesting," he joked. "Besides, I'm getting the hang of swimming." He motioned for Marco to sit next to him, pleased when he obliged.

"How are you feeling?" Marco asked. His pleasant, casual tone had Ace's pulse racing a little. He didn't understand how Marco could be so calm and confident all the time.

"I was thinking you should let me go hunting with you sometime," Ace replied, averting his eyes when he saw Marco's eyebrow go up. "I'm not used to being idle this long. I might not be fully recovered, but I don't want you to treat me like I can't take care of myself."

"That isn't my intention, yoi. I'm not _trying_ to treat you like you can't take care of yourself, Ace," Marco sighed. His voice was soft, and just hearing the gentle concern sent another rush of heat through Ace's body.

It was always such a staggering feeling when someone showed such obvious concern and compassion for him. Even when it came from his brothers - one of whom tended to express his love on a daily basis - his first instinct was still to reject that kind of emotion.

"I know you're not trying to make me feel useless," Ace quickly assured him. "But I want to help." He took a deep breath, angling his body a little more towards Marco's. "You're not keeping me here against my will."

"I'm happy to hear that, yoi," Marco answered with a small smile.

Ace pulled his knees up to his chest. "You don't have to sleep so far away, either."

"I don't really get cold. I'm a phoenix, yoi."

"I mean I'm not uncomfortable around you," Ace clarified, risking a glance at him.

Marco exhaled, then turned his full attention to Ace. "I know what you mean."

"So you know how I feel." Ace turned away, the warm sensation he'd been feeling turning to ice in his gut.

"I have no idea how you feel, yoi," Marco corrected immediately. "But I can tell you're attracted to me. I'm not blind."

"I don't see the difference," Ace muttered, burying his face in his knees.

"Physical attraction doesn't necessarily have anything to do with feelings, yoi," Marco explained.

Ace's cheeks burned. Anger welled up before he could stop it, and he couldn't help his indignant response. "Yeah, please explain it to me since I'm so _inexperienced."_

Marco paused, and then his hand came to rest on Ace's upper back. As always, his touch sent warmth through Ace's entire body, and just like that, the anger drained away. It left him feeling embarrassed and inadequate.

"So you've never had sex before?" Marco asked.

"No - I mean almost - but no," Ace stumbled over his words a little. The shame came back full force. "Have _you?"_

"Probably. I don't know how many lives I've had, yoi," Marco admitted. "In this life, no. What do you mean 'almost'?"

Ace barely had time to process Marco's claim before he was trying to figure out how to explain himself. He kept his head buried against his knees, arms reflexively tightening around them. "I was desperate, and we needed food… and medicine. By the King's laws, you can't take part in a hunt without the official uniform. Not that the hunts were doing anything good at that point _anyway…_ but I had to trade mine for medicine. Luffy was coughing up blood again." His grip tightened again, and he couldn't even bring himself to look at Marco. "I'd had offers on my body before, but Sabo made me promise not to do it unless it was a last resort."

"You didn't go through with it?" Marco's voice was quiet, and there was an edge to it that had Ace reflexively shivering.

"No." He was surprised at how steady his own voice came out with the memory of Branton's hands on his body. "I realized he didn't have any money, so I made him stop."

"I'm glad, yoi," Marco's hand stroked small, gentle circles on his back. "No one should be forced to have sex for any reason."

Ace swallowed, then drew his face from his knees to look at Marco. The other man was looking at him with a soft expression, void of any judgment or disgust, and something about that gaze sent Ace over the edge.

He moved before Marco had a chance to retreat, climbing into his lap and straddling him the way Luffy often would when he was trying to pin one of his brothers. Marco's hands came up to grasp his hips, and a low groan escaped as the desire came back full force. He could feel the tension in Marco's body, and just like with Branton, he could _feel_ that Marco wanted him. His hands came to rest on Marco's shoulders as he settled more firmly, waiting for Marco to close the distance and kiss him.

It didn't happen. Despite the heat surging between them, Marco's hands remained on his hips, and he didn't press their bodies together the way Ace expected.

His eyes, which had closed, fluttered open in confusion. "Marco?"

Their gazes met, and the intensity in Marco's eyes stole Ace's breath. Before he had a chance to catch it, the world spun out focus and he found himself pinned on his back. His eyes widened as he realized Marco's body was trapping him in place, strong hands gripping his wrists and holding them down on either side of his head, and it was several moments before he managed to breathe again.

Slowly, Marco's grip relaxed until he was merely framing Ace's wrists, keeping him in place but no longer _trapping_ him there. The weight of his body lifted, giving Ace plenty of space between them, but it did nothing to calm the shivers of excitement racing through his body.

"Marco?" he repeated, his voice barely a whisper.

"I find you desirable, yoi. That's not even a question," Marco answered, in a calm, even tone. "But if you're offering with the hope that I'm going to take, that's not going to happen."

"Why?" Ace blurted out. He didn't try to arch his body again, even though he knew it would feel amazing.

"You're vulnerable," Marco answered. "You've never been in this position before because you _wanted_ it. You were offering yourself to me, but how am I supposed to know if you're giving, or if I'm just taking, yoi?"

"I don't know the difference," Ace argued in frustration. "If you think I'm desirable, why won't you do anything?!"

Marco sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, the sheer desire and yearning took Ace completely by surprise and a keening sound escaped his lips.

"I don't want you to regret any of this. I can't promise you forever. I can't even promise you one lifetime, because in a few years, I'll be reborn and I won't even remember you, yoi." Marco's eyes saddened. "If all you want is to enjoy yourself now, in this moment, that's okay with me, but I need to know you want this."

Ace considered those words, swallowing his first response, which was to tell Marco he wanted it. His body _definitely_ wanted it, even if he had no idea what to expect, but Marco was reminding him of something he'd forgotten. They didn't have forever. They had until Ace needed to return to the kingdom for his mission, and then what? Ace would go back to plotting his escape with Sabo and Luffy, and Marco would return to his home. Marco would go through his rebirth and be reborn with no memories of Ace or anything they had together on the mountain.

He didn't know if he should think of it as love. The attraction may have been damn near instant, but love was not a thing that came easily for Ace. He could only be _absolutely_ sure of his love for his brothers. But was he really looking for _love_ from Marco?

If he was honest with himself, he had no idea what he wanted. All he really knew was that he'd never felt a pull to anyone else the way he did with Marco, and whether or not he'd regret anything they did paled in comparison to the regrets he knew he'd have if he _didn't_ try. Marco had been right. He'd never been in such a situation because he'd _wanted_ it… until now.

"I want this," Ace spoke, meeting Marco's eyes. "I'm not asking for forever. I want this moment."

"Are you sure, yoi?" Marco asked, and his hands curled around Ace's wrists again so he could feel the pressure against his skin. His head dipped down, lips skimming along Ace's jaw, his stubble scratching against Ace's throat.

He opened his mouth to answer, but Marco's lips brushed his ear, and the rush of pleasure caught him off guard.

"I want to be _very_ clear," Marco's voice practically purred. "If you consent to this now, I won't hold back. But if, at any point, you change your mind or you feel uncomfortable, you can take back your consent. All you need to do is tell me to stop."

Tears stung Ace's eyes at such an unexpected promise, but he didn't let them fall. He'd never thought about things like consideration and gentleness in regards to sex. Most of his life, the idea of sex had been at best a last resort to make money, and at worst a threat. Every person he'd ever come into sexual contact with had been selfish. Their touch had been degrading and violating.

He shifted one wrist, wiggling it just enough to indicate he wanted it freed, and Marco obliged, instead moving his hand to rest flat on the ground. Ace cupped Marco's cheek, drawing him away from his ear so he could look at him. When he saw the searching look in Marco's eyes, he cracked a shy grin. "Thank you, Marco."

Without giving Marco a chance to respond, Ace leaned up and pressed their lips together. It was his first kiss - it was apprehensive and a little awkward and somehow felt just right - and all thoughts flew out of his head when Marco returned it.

Marco's lips were firm and sure against his, and just as Ace started to become confident in the kiss, he felt Marco's lips part slightly, catching his lower lip in between. The sensation sent a rush of heat all the way down to his toes. He squirmed until Marco freed his other wrist, then wrapped both arms around Marco's shoulders to stop him from pulling away.

He heard _and_ felt Marco chuckle, but before the slightest spark of indignance could take hold, Marco's tongue was parting his lips even further and he forgot about everything else. Marco could chuckle all he wanted as long as it continued to feel like _that._ It was all he could do to try and kiss back, finally allowing his body to arch away from the ground and press into Marco's.

When the kiss finally broke, Ace realized he was gasping and shivering, his fingers digging into the muscles of Marco's upper back.

"Was that your first kiss, yoi?" Marco asked, sounding just as breathless as Ace felt.

"Y-yeah," Ace admitted with a sheepish grin. "I want another."

Marco's response was to smirk at him, leaning down to oblige without hesitation. The second kiss was slower, with Marco's tongue lazily stroking Ace's. As Ace continued arching his hips off of the ground, Marco began to rock back against him. The slow-burning desire that had started to build ever since Marco had first touched him was starting to flare out of control. His hands were clutching and tugging, sounds escaping that he'd never made before - never imagined he _could_ make - and Marco's response was eager and willing.

As the kisses finally broke, Marco slid a little lower. His lips left a warm trail down Ace's throat, teeth grazing his skin. Ace found his hands slipping into Marco's hair, urging him to keep doing what he was doing, but at the same time, he didn't want to just lie there and have Marco do all the work. As soon as he managed to catch his breath - as Marco drew back for a moment - Ace grasped Marco's shoulders and rolled them.

He couldn't help but give a smug grin at the surprised look on Marco's face as he pinned the other man, straddling him again. He leaned down to take the initiative and kiss Marco, a soft moan escaping when Marco's hands slid up his sides a little and came to rest on his lower back.

Ace broke the kiss with a gasp as Marco's hands slid under the waistband of his pants, but the thrill of excitement had him lowering his head to mimic what Marco had done to his neck, wanting to make sure the other man understood that he wanted _more._ He didn't want Marco think for one second that he was going to change his mind.

"Ace," Marco groaned softly.

A surge of confidence went through him at the tone of Marco's voice, and he lightly bit down on Marco's neck. There was a cold chill in the air, but Ace was feeling uncharacteristically hot. Especially with Marco's hands grasping his ass, the tips of Marco's fingers brushing his upper thighs. He wanted his pants _gone,_ but he didn't know how to gracefully remove them with his current position.

"Don't think so much, yoi," Marco's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, their gazes meeting. "You don't need to worry about how something looks or how you should be doing anything. All you need to do is go with what feels good."

He sat up, causing Ace to stumble a little and settle on his knees, sinking into Marco's lap as his hands went back to clutching his shoulders.

"Don't focus on anything but me," Marco continued softly. His hands gave a firm squeeze, a little forceful in pulling Ace closer, and his lips curved in a playful smirk at the sound it elicited.

"I just don't want to mess up," Ace breathed in response, absently licking his lips.

"Don't worry about any of that, yoi," Marco chuckled, leaning in and speaking his next words so each movement caused their lips to brush together in the softest of kisses. "Trust me."

Ace wouldn't have been able to form a response if he'd tried. He decided to take Marco's advice and just give in to his feelings, forgetting all about his insecurities and possible shortcomings. His lips found Marco's in a slow, lazy kiss, and he entrusted the rest to Marco. Though neither of them seemed to have very much experience, Marco was clearly more confident, and Ace had no problem following his lead.

As Marco's movements became more bold, their bodies becoming impatient for more, Ace let go of everything but that moment. He couldn't be sure of anything anymore, but he _was_ certain of one thing.

He would _not_ regret his time with Marco.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

~Mithril


	4. Part Four

**A/N:** Please enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

 _Azure and Ash_

 _Part Four_

* * *

Morning seemed to come quicker than usual - or maybe it was simply Ace feeling the strain in his muscles from the previous night. He shifted to try and find a more comfortable position, a soft sigh escaping when he found it. Despite how sore his body felt, he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept in such a comfortable bed. Everything was soft and warm, and it felt like he was sinking into pillows even more plush than the ones in the castle.

Just as it began to register that something was off - that his bed was supposed to be moss and fur, which was comfortable but not _luxurious_ \- a feather brushed across his cheek. His eyes snapped open and he was greeted with the sight of luminous blue flames and the phoenix's sleeping face.

For a moment, all Ace could do was lie there, staring. Then he was moving, reaching out to trace the curve of Marco's beak and the softness of his feathers. It was a little strange knowing he was essentially petting _fire,_ but he couldn't help it. Marco's plumage was warmer than any blanket, and the texture was indescribable. He couldn't help snuggling a little closer, marveling at the fact that it really didn't _burn._

After a while, the phoenix's eyes opened, lazily watching him as one hand smoothed the feathers near his crest. He allowed Ace to continue for several moments before his body began to change, the flames retracting and leaving hard muscles under Ace's hand. Only his wings remained, the soft blue flames flaring out from his shoulders and keeping Ace wrapped up.

"Good morning, yoi," Marco chuckled, the sound causing a tingle to race through Ace's entire body.

He tried to duck his head and hide his face, but silken feathers brushed over the back of his neck and caused him to lift his head again. His blush only worsened when he found himself looking at Marco's face, at the cocky smirk curving Marco's lips.

"Good morning," Ace mumbled. It was hard to concentrate with their bodies pressed so closely together, with Marco's lips so close to his. It only served to remind him of the things Marco had done with those lips the previous night.

He gave up on trying to hide his blush - or anything else, for that matter. It wasn't like Marco hadn't seen every inch of his body already. Seen, touched, kissed…

"How are you feeling?" Marco's voice drew him back out of his thoughts, and not a moment too soon. He tore his gaze away from Marco's lips and offered a sheepish grin of his own.

"Sore," he admitted. "Hungry. Comfortable. Is it weird keeping your arms as wings?"

Marco laughed, amused by such an innocent and straightforward question. "No, yoi. It feels natural to me either way. Is it alright with you?"

"Yeah," Ace shifted, looking to the wing he happened to be lying on. "It's not uncomfortable for you, is it?"

"Not at all," Marco answered, shifting his body and suddenly rolling them so Ace was draped over his chest and he was lying flat on his back. "But just in case, is this better, yoi?"

Ace tested the new position and found it to be just as cozy as the last, tilting his head so he could grin at Marco. "I like it."

He was answered with more laughter. Marco wrapped both wings a little more firmly around him and he _swore_ he felt heat seeping into his back, soothing his sore muscles.

"I would have done this sooner but I didn't know how you'd feel about waking up next to a phoenix," Marco teased. "Or how long you'd keep your hands to yourself, yoi."

"Hey!" Ace laughed. "As _I_ recall, you didn't exactly keep your hands to yourself last night either."

"There was no reason to," Marco chuckled. "Not once you'd consented."

"I'm consenting right now," Ace challenged with a crooked grin.

Marco snorted, shaking his head. "Don't try to overdo it. I know you're still sore from last night."

Ace opened his mouth to retort, only to find himself focusing on Marco's lips again, too flustered to think of anything to say. He _was_ sore, but that didn't stop him from wanting more of Marco. The previous night… it wasn't a memory he'd soon forget. Things had gotten hazy after a while - touches and kisses fueled entirely by passion - but he could still vividly recall every whispered word, every gentle touch.

What had started by the pool had eventually ended _in_ it. He remembered Marco heating the water with his fire, something Ace had only experienced once before in the castle, and the relaxing soak had escalated almost instantly into another round of amazing sex.

While every second leading up to that moment in the pool was vivid, he couldn't remember what had happened _after._ The last thing he recalled was an intense sensation of pain and pleasure, the feeling of water splashing between their bodies and Marco's lips claiming his… and after that, it was a blur.

"What happened?" Ace found himself asking, realizing he'd been silent for several moments. He forced himself to make eye contact. Of course, Marco had already caught him staring at his lips _multiple_ times, but he was _trying_ to control himself. "After we were together in the water, I mean…"

"You passed out in my arms, yoi," Marco chuckled. "I washed you off and carried you to bed."

"I _passed out?"_ Ace echoed with a displeased frown.

"You didn't just flop on me, if that's what it sounded like," Marco laughed again. His wings turned back into hands, and while the warmth faded a little, his fingers began working at the knots in Ace's back, causing him to instantly relax. "You kissed me first, and then you wrapped your arms around me and nuzzled."

"I _nuzzled?"_ Ace yelped.

"You nuzzled," Marco confirmed. "It was sweet, yoi. And then you fell asleep in my arms."

"I'm not used anyone calling me _sweet,"_ Ace mumbled, hiding his face again.

"You'll have to get used to it, yoi," Marco murmured, dipping down to press a kiss to Ace's hair. "Because when you're with me, you act _incredibly_ sweet."

Ace grumbled again, but it wasn't that he actually _disliked_ being called sweet. It was different, unfamiliar, perhaps a little embarrassing - and hearing it made him feel warm all over. He just didn't know if it was the words themselves or the fact that _Marco_ was the one saying them. Trying to imagine anyone else speaking to him in such a way was completely comical and downright odd, and he decided then and there it would _never_ sound the same coming from anyone else. Much like sex, he was sure it wasn't something he wanted to experience with anyone but Marco.

"Fine, you can say I'm sweet. It's just strange," Ace relented, shifting to press his cheek against the flat planes of Marco's chest.

"Don't forget, this is new to me too, yoi." Marco reminded him, lazily stroking his back once he was sure he'd worked out all the knots. "I'm worried I took things too far."

"Does that mean you're not going to let me go hunting with you today?" Ace griped, flashing a playful smile up at Marco to show he didn't mind sitting out one more day.

"You can come with me tomorrow," Marco promised. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Ace's head, and while it was a show of affection Ace had performed many times before with Luffy, there was nothing familial about it.

Marco's touch had become much softer - almost reverent - ever since Ace had kissed him. It was difficult _not_ to feel special, almost _spoiled_ when Marco treated him that way. Even though he'd never had a lover before, had nothing to compare it to, he doubted others would be so caring. Or at the very least, would be able to make him _feel_ so cherished.

Ace couldn't even begin to explain how he felt about the fact that Marco could care for him in that way - openly showing him affection and tenderness - without making him feel weak. He still felt as though Marco viewed him as an equal. He'd seen men act protective and territorial around their wives all the time back at the kingdom, and honestly, he could relate on some levels. He and Sabo treated Luffy the same way, but they'd always viewed him as _needing_ their protection.

On the rare occasion where he'd actually wondered about what it would be like to fall in love, settle down and raise a family, he'd always assumed he would fall into the same role. The protector, the one everyone looked to. He definitely wasn't the protector with Marco - but at the same time, he understood that Marco wasn't trying to coddle him. He seemed to be expecting Ace to stand at his side rather than huddle behind him, and Ace hadn't known that was even _possible_ in a romantic relationship.

He sighed softly when Marco's fingers trailed along his spine. Every time Marco reached his upper back, he felt like he was melting.

"You really are affectionate, yoi," Marco teased in a soft voice. "I like this side of you."

"I didn't even know there _was_ a side like this to me," Ace sighed. "Usually Luffy's the affectionate one and I just endure it."

"You mean you pretend not to like it."

"Okay, _maybe,"_ Ace grumbled playfully, knowing Marco wouldn't believe him if he denied it. "But I usually don't show affection."

"You never got the chance. If you were living in the Wilds with your brothers, you wouldn't be nearly as guarded," Marco reasoned. "You'd be able to live without inhibitions."

"I'm still going to," Ace murmured. "When this is all over, we still plan to escape into the Wilds."

"Even though your king promised to reward you with riches and glory, yoi?"

"Can you stop calling him _my_ king?" Ace pushed himself up so he could look down at Marco, ignoring the throbbing pain that shot through his hips and lower back from the movement. "He's just a man with a crown."

"Sorry." Marco started to sit up, gently pulling Ace with him and helping him find a more comfortable position.

Once he was settled, most of his weight defaulting to his left side while he sat up and leaned against Marco, he sighed again. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. I just hate being reminded that I have to _serve_ that bastard. Anyway though… I don't want riches or glory. The riches will be used to stock up on supplies, and I've never been one for glory."

"What about leaving the island?" Marco asked, arms changing back into wings to wrap around Ace like a warm blanket.

It was impossible not to snuggle closer and sink into that warmth. While it was still strange to be leaning against a very human - and quite attractive - chest while _flaming blue wings_ encased him, Ace was already starting to get used to it.

"Considering that up until the last few months I thought I'd work myself to death just trying to get us a house in Edge Town, leaving the entire island seems a little ambitious," Ace replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "I can't just ask the King to let us leave on the next ship. I don't even know where the ships come from."

He didn't voice his next thought. If he _could_ leave the kingdom, he'd want to go with Marco, to whatever land Marco was from. To whatever land Marco would inevitably die in. Not only did he not want to make assumptions, but he didn't know if he'd actually want to _see_ Marco's death and rebirth. Whatever it was they had, however long their _moment_ lasted, it was more than mindless pleasure and sex. He _cared_ for Marco, and despite his initial knee-jerk reaction to believe no one could care about someone like him, he knew that wasn't the case with Marco. He could feel it in the way Marco touched him, kissed him - even the way Marco chuckled when responding seemed to be telling Ace he was special.

"Anyway," Ace added after a few moments of silence, opening his eyes. "Even if I did want to leave the island, I don't know anything about the rest of the world. I _know_ I can protect Luffy out here. I don't know that for sure anywhere else."

Marco didn't answer, opting instead to press another kiss to Ace's forehead. Ace was both grateful and disappointed that Marco didn't ask him to come back to his home. A small part of him had still hoped Marco would - to want him to stay close in his final years - but the reality was, Ace wasn't sure he'd be able to _handle_ that.

The idea of watching Marco slowly vanish before his eyes, only to reappear just out of his reach… the very thought tied knots in his stomach. Maybe Marco did want him to come, and he was showing Ace mercy by not voicing it and forcing Ace to choose.

It was much easier to pretend the offer would never even exist and he would never have to decide if he would rather cut ties before it became too painful, or be forced to watch Marco burn away. He pushed those thoughts from his head and sighed again in relaxation, just basking in the warmth of Marco's wings as they snuggled together.

"Hey, Marco?" Ace hadn't wanted to break the comfortable silence, but he'd felt himself growing lethargic. He didn't want to fall asleep drooling on Marco's shoulder or anything; he wasn't _Luffy._

"Hm?"

"It's okay, right? For us to do this," Ace clarified. "Until I have to go back to the kingdom, we can stay like this?"

"Your legs might cramp up if we stayed like this, yoi," Marco teased.

Ace lightly smacked his chest. "You know what I mean."

"I do. And it is," Marco answered with a teasing smirk. "Until it's time for us to part ways, consider me yours, yoi."

"Mine?" Ace pulled back again, his eyes searching Marco's.

Marco nodded, one of his wings sliding up Ace's side. He curled the fire inward until the tips of his feathers were brushing Ace's cheek. It was as if the flames were playfully licking against each and every freckle on that side of his face before Marco was drawing him in for a slow, lazy kiss.

Ace lost track of just how many kisses they exchanged. It seemed like each time Marco drew away, Ace was following for more, and as soon as Ace pulled back to breathe, Marco was wrapping him in the safety of his wings and stealing what little breath he'd caught. They were only forced to stop when the growling of their stomachs became too loud to ignore - not for lack of trying, anyway - and a laughing Marco had claimed he would go hunt.

Maybe he'd been pouting, or maybe he'd simply looked too lonely and small on the bed all by himself, because once Marco had gotten dressed, he'd leaned in to steal another kiss with a husky promise that he wouldn't be gone as long as usual.

It was all Ace could do to stop himself from trying to insist he was well enough to come along, the sharp ache in his hips and lower back reminding him that perhaps he'd overdone it for his first time.

Still, he was determined not to just lie around waiting all morning. Despite how long they'd spent in the water the previous night - a thought that had his body reacting before he could help it - he felt like it might not be a bad idea to soak a little more.

Ace didn't want to admit how long it had taken him just to pull on a pair of pants and make his way up the path. His steps had been slow and careful but his legs still shook the entire way, and once he'd allowed himself to sink into the cool, soothing water at the top, he couldn't find the energy to get back out. The water was as clean and clear as ever. After drinking enough to sate his thirst, he found himself attempting to swim to the bottom to get a better look at the crystals.

There was no defining shape or characteristic that screamed 'dragon' when he saw it, but there was no denying the gentle flow of fresh water emanating from the shimmering clusters. He couldn't help wondering if the crystals absorbed water as well, and that was why the pool never overflowed.

When he surfaced after the tenth or so time trying to study the crystal formations, he found he didn't have the energy to submerge himself again. Instead, he practiced floating on his back, staring up at the sky. He doubted the hunting parties would ever stray as far as the mountain unless they absolutely _had_ to - and if Marco really was working on herding the beasts from the other side of the mountain and trying to restore some sort of balance, they wouldn't - which made the mountain an ideal place to consider for a new home.

He tried to picture Luffy splashing around in the water and couldn't help laughing, which caused him to sink and flail a little to regain himself. Luffy hated taking baths in their rusted, broken barrel back home. It was cold, cramped, and often led to splinters and scrapes. The pool itself wasn't exactly warm - unless Marco heated it, which he tried _not_ to think about right then - but there was freedom to move around. No doubt Luffy would try everything from diving headfirst to take running jumps in order to make the biggest splashes.

The image of Luffy somehow overshooting the pool, unrealistic as it was, had Ace frowning with worry. They thought he was uninhibited enough in the stifling kingdom. Out in the Wilds, Ace had to wonder if Luffy would have any form of restraint at _all._

 _Definitely need to think up some rules and run them by Sabo,_ Ace thought, closing his eyes. _Like no swimming unsupervised._

After a while of just basking in the sunlight, grateful that there were no clouds in sight, Ace found that the soreness had started to fade. He was able to climb out of the water and get dressed with relative ease, and the walk back to the cave wasn't nearly as taxing as the walk to the top had been.

True to his word, Marco returned faster than normal, admitting he'd been taking the long way ever since finding out about the trouble his phoenix form had caused for the kingdom. He'd been hauling his kills up the mountain on foot rather than flying to the top. When Ace inquired about what Marco had done this time to make it back so quickly, Marco had simply smirked in response and refused to give a straight answer.

Something about that smirk had made it difficult for Ace to keep his hands to himself, and even though they had beasts to skin and food waiting to be cooked, neither one had been able to resist once Ace had started.

A very, _very_ embarrassed Ace had dealt with the consequences in the aftermath, which involved Marco applying medicine to him in _extremely_ intimate places and then shooting him stern looks from the mouth of the cave while he prepared his kills to be cooked.

Ace couldn't help but sulk a little. He knew he had no one to blame but himself but he couldn't say he regretted his decisions. Even if Marco scolded him, it wasn't like he was _stopping_ him, either. Marco was clearly enjoying himself just as much.

Still, it became a pattern over the next week. Marco remained true to his word in allowing Ace to accompany him in collecting food, which wasn't limited to hunting beasts. Ace helped Marco identify some of the edible plants he was used to eating in the hunting parties, and they even found a river where Marco used his transformed legs to catch fish for them.

The trips took longer on foot, but after a few days, Ace was starting to find a rhythm and match Marco's pace. They hunted, bantering all the while, and generally just enjoyed each other's company during the day. At night, they made love until Ace's stamina would eventually run out and he would fall asleep cradled in Marco's wings. When he'd pouted about Marco's seemingly endless energy, Marco had smugly claimed that it was due to his phoenix side.

It had led to another conundrum that he hadn't considered until he'd gotten used to their routine. While Marco had been more than willing to try anything and everything Ace wanted during sex, there was one position that always ended in the same way.

Ace cast a glance over at Marco, a soft smile touching his lips at the sight of his sleeping face. It was rare for him to wake up and find Marco _not_ snuggling in his phoenix form, and he couldn't help but take a moment to admire how peaceful Marco looked.

He liked to think that he was a contributing factor to Marco's content expression, but he'd never be bold enough to claim such a thing out loud.

The fact that he'd been thinking in terms of Marco as either human _or_ phoenix lately was the troubling part. Marco could shift seamlessly between the two, transforming specific parts of his body as naturally as breathing. He had a phoenix _form,_ but he and the phoenix were one and the same.

Which led to his current predicament. Whenever Marco held him in his lap, their bodies pressed so close and their lips brushing together every time they tried to speak or catch their breath, Ace had started to notice that Marco's arms would become wings to pull him even closer. It wasn't that he disliked the feeling - it was a nice sensation of warmth and tenderness in the midst of passion - but it begged a question he wasn't sure how to answer.

Was his lover a human or a phoenix, or… well, both?

He groaned and buried his face in his hands, hiding his blush from no one in particular. Thinking like that only served to make him even _more_ anxious. After several moments of wracking his brain, he finally shook his head. "Okay, relax, Ace," he said aloud, since his mind was too loud and chaotic. "It's not like you're having sex with a _phoenix."_

"It's kind of like you're having sex with a phoenix, yoi."

The yelp that escaped Ace's lips was rather loud and high-pitched, and only served to make his blush even worse as he whirled around and nearly tripped over his own tangled legs - an impressive feat considering he had been _sitting._ He turned to find Marco lying on his side, the fur blanket barely covering his lower body. He appeared absolutely confident in having Ace's eyes roaming his body, and his smirk was a clear indication that he'd been awake for longer than he'd let on.

"That's not helping!" Ace blurted out the second he found his voice, shoving himself up and scrambling to his feet. "Would you just- I'm going to get more firewood!" With one more look - because Marco's body was still amazing, no matter how indignant Ace felt - he turned on his heel and stomped out of the cave, the sound of Marco's amused laughter trailing after him.

He didn't care how childish he seemed, stomping around and huffing, but it was all he could do to calm his blush and try to ignore the fact that Marco had caught him stressing over something that, when stated so teasingly by Marco, was admittedly a little ridiculous.

By the time he returned to the cave, Marco had already dressed and was setting to work on heating up their leftovers from the night before. Just as Ace began to think his nerves were under control, Marco smiled - not smirked, _smiled -_ at him and the blush returned to his cheeks so quickly it made him feel lightheaded.

"Come to terms with it, yoi?"

"It's not like that," Ace protested, scowling. "It just…"

"Sounds strange when you say it, I get it," Marco teased. "It's not like you can tell your brothers you were having sex with a bird."

"I'm not telling them _any_ of this," Ace protested, blush worsening. "And you're not a bird when we have sex!" He paused, staring dubiously at Marco's face for several moments, before adding, "Right? You're not, right?"

Marco couldn't seem to help laughing louder this time, doubling over a little. "I'm not a bird when we have sex, yoi. I'm not even sure how that would work."

"Let's not think about it." The words came out in a tumbled rush as Ace made his way over and sat beside him, pressing into his side. "Deal?"

"Deal," Marco agreed, one hand coming up to catch Ace's chin with two fingers and tilt his face upwards so he could steal a lingering kiss.

By the time the kisses subsided, Ace forgot all about his indignance and embarrassment. There was something about the way that Marco smiled at him. It set all his worries at ease and Ace was helpless to do anything but smile back. It was as if Marco had a natural talent for knowing exactly how to make him comfortable.

He avoided looking in the direction of his supplies. The journal he'd been using to keep track of his days had started to weigh heavily on his mind. It had become a daunting reminder that his days with Marco were limited. That they would eventually come to an end.

No matter how much he ached at the thought of his brothers waiting for him to return, he couldn't deny he was going to miss his carefree days with Marco. There really was no comparing his feelings. He would always, without question, choose his brothers over anything else in the world, but he was starting to realize that his feelings for Marco were becoming equally as strong.

He didn't know if it was love or not. If it was the same way he would have felt with any other partner if he'd ever found himself in a position to have sex with someone he actually wanted.

As Marco caught him getting lost in thought - and subsequently distracted him with another tender kiss that sent heat all the way down to his toes - Ace decided it didn't matter. The less he thought about his feelings, his uncertainties, or his mission deadline, the more he could focus on enjoying himself in the moment.

* * *

...

* * *

Ace didn't want to make another mark. He was starting to hate the fact that he had a journal to keep track in the first place. The marks were already filling up the pages and the reality of his remaining time on the mountain was getting harder and harder to ignore.

Their rhythm was almost too perfect. Too comfortable. The days were passing in a haze of kisses and talking about their families, hunting and teasing each other at every chance. Marco enjoyed all of the ways he could get Ace flustered so he could soothe him with laughter and kisses and Ace had taken a liking to playing with the phoenix's tail. Marco tried to deny his reaction, but anytime Ace could get his hands on the shimmering golden strands, the phoenix's feathers would fluff up until he looked like a giant ball of blue fire.

The only reason Marco allowed Ace to keep doing it _had_ to be the fact that Ace laughed and enjoyed himself the entire time it was happening.

With a heavy sigh, Ace glanced over his shoulder to see if Marco had returned from disposing of the bones that had been piling up - they'd gotten lazy with cleaning the cave when there were kisses to be exchanged - then reached for his journal once he confirmed that Marco hadn't.

The marks he'd been using to count the days had become less organized over time, but that did nothing to hinder his ability to count them. It didn't matter how many times he started over to make sure he hadn't added incorrectly. He came to the same conclusion every single time.

He had five days left to spend with Marco before he needed to leave - six, if he took the unnecessary risk of allowing Marco to fly him down the mountain. There was no way to push for more. All it would take to ruin everything would be for one citizen of the kingdom to see Marco and the King would know Ace was lying. He couldn't ask Marco to take him any closer.

Ace closed his eyes in frustration and threw the journal at his pack, burying his face in his hands. He'd known from the start they wouldn't have forever, but until that moment, that deadline - _five days -_ he hadn't realized how badly he could _want_ it.

It didn't even surprise him when Marco knelt behind him, placing both hands on his tense shoulders. Whenever he was in pain, whenever he was feeling distressed or lonely, or even just a little less energetic than he had been since the night they'd kissed, Marco would be there for him. He was always subtle with his comfort - a touch, a kiss - but he always offered just enough to let Ace know he had someone to lean on.

Strong hands worked at his shoulders until the tension drained away, and the moment Ace lifted his head, Marco's hands were sliding down his arms, transforming into wings to wrap around him and pull him close. He wound up sitting between Marco's legs, letting his own hands rest on Marco's knees while his wings served as a blanket, and the ache in his chest was acutely _homesick._ He never could have imagined that the idea of losing Marco would make him feel that way.

"Only five days left, yoi?" Marco guessed.

"How do you always know what's bothering me?" Ace whispered, his voice choked.

"Because this particular worry has been bothering me too," Marco admitted. "I might not have a fancy journal to mark, but I've been counting the days too, yoi." He tightened his wings a little, drawing Ace closer.

"I don't want to think about it," Ace murmured, swallowing the lump in his throat and trying to steady his voice.

"Then don't."

"How do I _stop?"_

Marco brushed a trail of kisses along the shell of his ear and down to his jawline. Despite how good his lips felt, Ace couldn't brush everything aside and give in to desire to distract himself.

Before he could voice his reluctance, Marco's lips found his ear again. "We keep going like it's any other day, yoi. Nothing changes. We make love whenever we want, we hunt, we talk about our families and the unbelievable stunts they've pulled." A delicate shiver worked its way up Ace's spine. "We sleep in each other's arms, we wake up because you can't resist playing with my tail feathers, and the only difference will be, one morning we leave the mountain with no intention of coming back."

Ace felt the lump rise in his throat again. "Do we say goodbye?"

"No," Marco promised. "We don't say goodbye. We just go home."

Shaking hands came up to hold onto Marco's wings. He'd long since gotten used to the odd texture of the blue flames, and now he tugged them closer as if he could wrap them tightly enough to hold himself there forever. "What if I can't stop thinking about it?"

"Then I'll distract you, yoi," Marco continued. "And if I can't distract you, I'll comfort you."

He hated how helpless he felt in that moment, but he didn't offer up his own assurances. He didn't make any promises, and he didn't try to reassure Marco of his own emotional state. He didn't voice any of the crazy ideas that popped into his head, like Marco staying on the island for a while longer after Ace managed to run away with his brothers, or Marco taking all three of them back to his kingdom. He knew to ask such things would be an act of desperation, and he was still too scared to hear what Marco's answers might be.

"Distract me," he choked out instead, turning himself so he could wrap his arms around Marco's neck, pushing him back into the bed with his own body.

Marco obliged without so much as another word, wings pulling Ace as close as he could get while their lips met. Just before he gave in to the distraction, Ace couldn't help but wonder - if Marco had been just as bothered as Ace by their dwindling time, was it possible that despite his steady reassurances and demeanor, he was _also_ just as desperate and lost as Ace by finally acknowledging it out loud?

* * *

...

* * *

The days passed just as Marco had described. They didn't hunt as much; it wasn't like they needed to stock up, and Ace had insisted a little hunger wasn't worth wasting time they could be spending together. Surprisingly, they didn't have sex as often either. Despite the fact that neither one of them were very inclined to keeping their hands to themselves, more often than not they wound up snuggled together - under a blanket, in the water, or simply with Marco's wings - talking.

Stories they hadn't yet told came tumbling out with laughter and exasperated affection, as if they were trying to learn every last detail before their time was up. Ace knew he wouldn't remember every name Marco told him, and he knew Marco would eventually forget _everything,_ but that didn't stop them.

When they _did_ decide to share more than stories - lips mapping trails of kisses on bare skin instead - there seemed to be a higher intensity in every touch or whispered word. Neither one of them had expressed any sentiment beyond the pleasure, but each time seemed to drive Ace closer to the edge of admitting that what he felt for Marco was love.

It was still difficult for him to think in those terms. He argued with himself about the fact that he'd never come to care for someone so deeply in such a short amount of time, but as soon as he tried to fall back on that excuse, he would think of Luffy.

While he'd treated Luffy as a nuisance in the beginning, it hadn't been that long before his initial collapse - that terrifying moment when his illness had almost claimed his life - and Ace's reaction had been to do everything in his power to save him. He hadn't needed years of companionship to claim him as family and love him. Even when he tried to tell himself he _had_ needed that much time with Sabo, he knew it was a lie. That had been his own stubbornness in not wanting to admit there was someone he loved, someone he was afraid to lose.

Admitting he'd fallen in love with Marco would be the same thing as admitting he was afraid to lose him.

As the days continued to pass, far too quickly for comfort, that fear worsened. Along with it came a sense of shame, as if he was hiding something important because of his own cowardice. Marco had never asked him for anything he hadn't been willing to give. He had never denied anything Ace had wanted from him.

The thought of parting ways without making Marco understand how much he'd meant to Ace - how much he would _always_ mean - Ace would never be able to forgive himself. He would never stop regretting it.

But the words wouldn't come out. Not on their second to last day, not the night before as they made love, and not as Marco gathered him in his wings and held him close while he struggled to hold back tears - as if doing so could also hold back the sunrise.

When he awoke, Marco was no longer cradling him in his arms. The phoenix was wrapped up in Ace's arms this time, the way a child might hug a doll or a blanket for comfort. Judging from the sting in Ace's eyes as he tried to rouse himself, the only reason the phoenix's feathers weren't damp with tears was due to their fiery nature.

Ace couldn't resist unwinding his arms and locating the golden ovals of Marco's tail feathers, stroking his fingers along them until Marco started to fluff up. When Marco's eyes opened, peering at him through a mass of blue flames that he couldn't control, Ace started to laugh. His laughter quickly dissolved into tears, until Marco was back in his human form and pulling him into his arms to soothe him.

As much as they both wanted to stay there until Ace's tears had stopped, there was no time. He was forced to pull away from the safety and warmth of Marco's arms to gather his supplies. Not all of his armor had been ruined as he'd initially thought. The chestpiece was useless, but while he hadn't taken to wearing his undershirt very often on the mountain, he planned on wearing it to keep himself covered. Marco had also taken some of their lighter furs and sewn them into a crude cloak with sinew from one of their kills - a talent Ace knew he'd learned from one of his brothers, Izo - to help protect Ace from the elements for his trip home.

He had enough food to last as well, even if Marco seemed skeptical about it being enough. Thankfully, Marco didn't push the issue once Ace reminded him he'd survived off a single bowl of mushy grains per week at one point and that he'd probably be forced to sit at some sort of celebratory feast once he made it home anyway.

The only thing that kept them cautious was the small crystal Marco had retrieved from their pool. He'd been careful not to damage the clusters when he'd taken it, but it worked even after being removed. If Ace held it against his bare hand, pure, clean water would flow from the crystal's core. He still filled his waterskin from the pool itself, keeping the crystal wrapped in a small piece of leather and tucked away in case of an emergency. It hadn't rained as much as Ace had expected and the last thing he needed was to be caught in the Wilds without water. The only danger in keeping such a thing was knowing if he got caught in possession of the crystal by anyone in the kingdom, he could find himself branded a heretic.

Ace did his best to smile - and _keep_ smiling after he'd gotten dressed and finished packing all of his supplies - but he didn't think for even a second that Marco was fooled. He only wished Marco would crack, if even a little, and show him that he wasn't the only one suffering. In that same moment, he wished even harder that Marco _wouldn't,_ because seeing it would break his heart.

When Marco caught him looking he offered the same gentle smile Ace had come to rely on, and he knew then and there he would never make it off that mountain without making sure Marco knew _exactly_ how he felt.

Ace reached out and took one of Marco's hands when it came time to trek down the path, intertwining their fingers. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but Ace was _sure_ Marco was holding onto him tighter than usual.

As they reached the base of the mountain, an odd sense of calm flooded Ace's senses. He knew it was going to hit him after the fact and there was nothing he could do but brace for that crippling blow, but for now, he held himself together.

He somehow found the strength to let go first, heart lurching when he looked up and saw _reluctance_ in Marco's eyes.

In that moment, any lingering doubts Ace had about Marco's inner turmoil faded away. Marco wasn't handling it better because he'd come to accept the lack of permanence in his life. Marco wasn't humoring Ace for falling in too deep when they'd only promised each other a moment on a mountain. Marco was struggling just as much and he was hiding it for _Ace's_ sake. He was always doing things like that.

It wasn't fair, and no matter how much it hurt to let go, Ace could at least take solace in knowing Marco's pain wouldn't last as long as his own. In a few years, Marco wouldn't remember so much as his name, let alone the love they'd shared.

Ace would never forget it. To his last days, he would remember every detail of their first kiss, of the ways Marco had taken him, had given himself - he would never forget the sound of Marco's playful chuckle or those insufferable teasing comments and 'yoi's.

He would carve all of it deep in his heart - the joy Marco had given him alongside the pain of losing him - and those scars would always taste bittersweet, but they would be real, be _proof_ that the mountain and the phoenix had been more than a mere _moment._ Proof that for at least _one_ of them, it could be forever.

His hand came up to cup Marco's cheek, thumb brushing the stubble along his jaw.

"If I asked you to stay… to spend a little more of your time here with me, would you do it, even knowing it would cut into your remaining time with your family?" he asked.

Marco regarded him with a soft look, covering Ace's hand with his own and holding it there. "I would, yoi," he answered without hesitation. "Are you asking me to?"

Ace exhaled, and even though his heart felt heavier than ever, he smiled. It was the answer he'd expected, after all. "No."

He closed the distance between them and kissed Marco, and while it lacked the intensity and desperation of their more recent encounters, he hoped Marco could feel what he was trying to convey.

When he pulled back and saw the tears that had gathered in Marco's eyes, Ace knew he had.

But it wasn't enough, and Ace would _not_ allow himself a single regret.

"I love you."

Marco closed his eyes, a few tears escaping and catching on their fingers. He finally let go of Ace's hand, his other arm transforming into a wing and wrapping around him one last time. Ace had barely started to sink into that familiar warmth before Marco was pulling back in his completely human form, a single feather in his hand. It continued to flicker and sway like a regular flame, with a delicate golden shaft at the base.

It took Ace several moments to realize that Marco was waiting for him to take it - that he hadn't even _remembered_ his original goal - and it was all he could do to keep his hand from shaking.

"I don't want to forget you, yoi," Marco spoke, his hand lingering with Ace's. "But until the moment I do, I love you."

Tears pricked Ace's eyes and he forced a smile, tucking the feather against his chest and holding it there. It was still warm. Even though he planned on wrapping it and placing it in his pack for safekeeping, he couldn't bear to do so while Marco was still in sight.

"I'll remember enough for the both of us," Ace promised, his smile starting to waver. "Make sure to tell Thatch about that root we tried roasting. I think he'd like to try cooking with it."

Marco nodded with a soft chuckle. "Don't show Luffy the crystallized dragon bones until he knows how to swim. He's going to try your patience."

Ace laughed, and it was only _slightly_ forced. "Yeah," he agreed. "But Sabo will help keep him in check."

"Be careful on the way back to the kingdom," Marco added in a soft, concerned voice. "My feather should keep most of the beasts from attacking you, but you shouldn't take any chances."

"I'll be careful," Ace promised. "I'm still not trying to die, you know."

Marco chuckled. "I'll hold you to that, yoi."

He didn't lean in for another kiss or tell Marco he loved him again. They pulled away and then walked past each other as if they were simply splitting up to corner a beast.

Ace kept his pace. He didn't turn back once, knowing the sight of Marco's retreating form would be more than he could take. Any show of hesitancy or doubt would make him falter in his resolve.

It wasn't until his stomach started to growl and the ache in his legs had forcibly slowed his pace that he realized how long he'd been walking. He turned before he could remind himself not to, and the sight of the mountain in the distance nearly knocked the wind out of him. He was already shrouded by the drooping trees of the Wilds.

There was no possible way he would be able to see Marco from where he stood, but he still tried.

And when, as expected, he confirmed himself to be alone again, he finally let the tears fall. He hoped Marco was right about the feather warding off beasts for a while because his strength gave out and he found himself curling up at the base of a tree to ride out his anguish, completely defenseless.

The only thing keeping him from trying to bury the pain and focus on getting home was knowing if he didn't let it out in the Wilds where no one could bear witness, he would slip in front of Sabo, maybe even _Luffy,_ and he wasn't ready to burden them with his broken heart.

* * *

...

* * *

The kingdom really hadn't changed much in the three months Ace had been gone. At least not outwardly. He hadn't met with any hunting parties on his way in, but he _had_ encountered a few beasts. Like all the others since Marco had given him that feather, they'd backed away once he'd gotten close enough. It had made hunting them difficult, but he hadn't been willing to put the feather down to make it easier.

He hadn't forgotten the pelts from his earlier kills, either. It had taken time to clean them - having a crystal to dispense unlimited water _really_ helped with that - but he'd refused to waste them, even if carrying them all the way back to the kingdom had taken energy he could have used to get home faster.

As Ace approached, the towering gate began to slide open. He could only guess there had been guards stationed on top of the wall in anticipation of his return, but honestly, he didn't care. He'd stashed his crystal in one of the trees a few days' travel from the kingdom, and Marco's feather was still tucked under his shirt, radiating warmth right over his heart. Soon he would be giving that up as well and losing his last keepsake of Marco until he and his brothers made their escape. His stashed crystal counted if only because Marco had been the one to retrieve it.

The thought of Marco's feather - the beautiful blue flame that Marco had willingly given him - in the King's hands made his stomach roll with disgust.

It seemed like the entirety of the slums and Edge Town had gathered upon the announcement of his arrival. There were cheers and gasps, and even accusatory shouts for proof, but there were guards there to escort him before anyone could get close enough to actually touch him.

He absently handed his collected pelts to people in the crowd as they fought and screeched, nose wrinkling as a familiar and unwelcome smell assaulted his senses. It had been such a long time since he'd endured the scent of death and decay, he had almost forgotten it.

Someone had been burned, and recently. Ace had to wonder how Sabo was handling it, given how badly Sabo had wanted to help the heretics before Ace had signed him up to be a prisoner in the castle.

He could only hope his brothers had remained oblivious to it, locked away as they were.

Once the weight of the pelts was gone, he adjusted the pack on his shoulder and allowed himself to be escorted all the way to the gates of High Town. While there were still charred remains, as he'd guessed, it seemed as if the riots had ended. The markets he'd spied were sparse, but at least they were _open,_ and that meant hunting parties had to have been going out. It also meant that whatever arrangement the King had made to feed his starving citizens would officially be over, and the less fortunate families would continue to starve.

Still, as he looked around at the gathering crowd, he could only see those who had willingly backstabbed or cheated their way to survival. Even the people he'd handed pelts to were fighting each other to try and claim more. Those who hadn't gotten anything had tried to tear them from the hands of those who had. The entire kingdom was corrupt and fueled only by greed.

He couldn't help but feel like the kingdom was beyond saving - that the honest, _innocent_ people had already perished and all that remained were the parasites who fed off their blood.

High Town hadn't changed either. Same parasites, different clothes.

It unnerved him how they flocked around him, trying to get closer than the guards would allow to find evidence of the phoenix. Nobles who had once looked at him as filth were now gazing at him like he was some sort of savior. He hadn't really thought about what the term glory would mean other than being paraded around like some sort of spectacle. Looking at the nobles now, he realized that they, along with all the other citizens in the kingdom, truly believed he was a real hero.

Escaping would be harder than he'd anticipated, but it wouldn't be _impossible._

As they reached the castle, Ace tried not to focus on anything but the guards directly in front of him. He didn't want to see the lavish decorations and tapestries that served no actual purpose other than to show off. His stomach actually lurched when he saw the design carved into the throne room doors again. Now that he knew dragons were real, the image was gruesome and unsightly.

The moment the doors opened, Ace searched for his brothers. Knowing they were so close had a deep ache - a need to _see_ them - settling in his chest, but they weren't present. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of the King, who was surprisingly not lounging in his throne this time.

King Jalmac immediately leaned forward, and it seemed as though his advisor had to step in to stop him from actually rising and approaching Ace. It was such a surreal sight that Ace _almost_ forgot to kneel once he reached the foot of the dais.

Thankfully, self-preservation kicked in before the King became offended and he sank to one knee, bowing his head.

"Did you bring the feather?"

It wasn't that Ace had expected a welcoming speech or anything, but he was still taken by surprise at King Jalmac's abrupt question. All he could do was nod, lifting his head to look at him.

He wore no mask this time, and the sight of his skin had Ace's brow furrowing. It was pale and sagging, the kind of sickly pallor he was used to seeing in Edge Town during the winter. It was so out of place that it distracted Ace for several moments.

"I said, did you bring the feather?!" King Jalmac's voice boomed as he abruptly stood from his throne.

"I did," Ace lurched to his feet as well, stumbling back a step on pure instinct. King Jalmac may have been a round, portly man with no real strength, but Ace knew he was more dangerous than any beast. A single word could command his death - the deaths of his _brothers._

He'd expected to be questioned about how long he'd been gone, or if he'd actually succeeded in his task - despite the obvious disappearance of the phoenix in the last few months - but clearly, all the King wanted was to be shown the proof.

The warmth over his heart burned almost painfully before he was reaching into his undershirt to remove it. He'd secured it to his chest with bandages of all things, because in the end, he hadn't had the willpower to wrap it up and hide it away. Not when he knew he wouldn't be allowed to keep it. The shock of cold air nearly stole his breath as he removed it, fingers trembling as he withdrew his hand and presented it to the King.

"The phoenix has been slain, Milord," Ace spoke, surprised by how steady he managed to keep his voice.

Several guards gasped, and even the advisor took a step back at the sight of the beautiful, flaming feather. The only one who didn't seem to be in awe was the King. In three quick steps he'd descended from the dais to greedily yank the feather out of Ace's hand.

Ace took a deep breath, the loss hitting him full-force, but he had no choice. He had to keep himself composed.

"May I see my brothers?" he asked, the slightest of tremors in his voice.

King Jalmac didn't even seem to hear him. His eyes were transfixed on the feather, giving Ace an irrational surge of anger that such a greedy, disgusting little man was coveting something his hands didn't even deserve to touch.

And in the blink of an eye, everything fell apart. The azure flames reflected in King Jalmac's eyes began to flicker and fade as the feather burned to ash in his very hands.

For several tense moments, no one spoke. King Jalmac's hands, coated in ash, were trembling. Ace himself had no idea what to think. The feather had been real, tangible, and King Jalmac _had_ held it. Unless he was angry he wouldn't be able to display it as a trophy - which was a very _real_ possibility - Ace had no idea why the King would be so upset.

"What did you do?" King Jalmac's voice shook.

"I don't understand," Ace answered, brow furrowing. "A phoenix turns to ash when it dies. I didn't-"

"What did you _do?!"_ The voice had become a roar as King Jalmac closed the distance between them and grabbed Ace's worn undershirt with both ash-covered hands, shaking him.

Ace hadn't thought he would be very strong, given his stature, but his entire body rattled from the movement and he dropped his pack. "I-I don't understand!" he repeated, gasping when two guards forcibly yanked him out of the King's grip as if he'd been the one to instigate the confrontation. Both arms were pinned behind his back, nearly wrenched from their sockets, and he was abruptly forced to his knees.

King Jalmac's hand gripped his jaw, forcing him to make eye contact.

"What. Did. You. Do?" he repeated in a quiet, furious voice.

"I brought back a feather from the phoenix," Ace answered with uncertainty. He didn't understand what the King meant - or why he was so _angry._

"Take him to the dungeon," King Jalmac snarled, releasing Ace's face with enough force that his head jerked to the side. He could taste ash on his lips.

"We will get the information out of him, Sire," the advisor quickly soothed, hurrying forward and ushering the guards to take Ace away, as if afraid the King's wrath would extend to them all. "I will personally see to it he confesses."

"I have nothing to confess to!" Ace cried. He couldn't find a single sympathetic gaze in the room, and despite his protests, he was dragged from the room without so much as an explanation or even a glimpse of his brothers.

* * *

...

* * *

He had no idea how much time had passed since they'd taken him to the dungeon. It could have been hours, it could have been _days -_ Ace wouldn't have known the difference. The dungeons were almost entirely pitch black, save for the small areas illuminated by torches between every other cell. There hadn't been any sounds from the dungeon until Ace had been forced inside, his cloak and shirt ripped away, heavy manacles locked around each wrist to spread his arms and expose his back.

Ace had remained on his knees as the advisor had stepped into the cell. Another man he hadn't noticed following them came in and ducked under one of the chains, disappearing from Ace's view. He hadn't understood at first, but when the advisor had started questioning him about the phoenix - about the feather and why it had turned to ash - the pain had started.

The first lash had been like a white hot brand of fire scorching across his back. His involuntary cry had echoed throughout the empty cells and it was only the first of many. At first, he couldn't even think of how to answer. The feather turning to ash had confused him at first, but once he'd had time to think about what it might mean, the panic had set in. He hadn't known if it meant something had happened to Marco - if he hadn't made it home before he'd gone through his rebirth - or if Marco had known the feather wouldn't last and that was why he'd waited so long to give it to him.

It was almost a mercy that the pain in his back had been so excruciating. It hadn't allowed him time to imagine all the horrible possibilities.

As the interrogation and lashes had continued he'd tried answering honestly, explaining between gasping breaths that he had no idea why the feather had turned to ash, but the truth hadn't worked. He'd tried to lie and claim that the entire phoenix had turned to ash when he'd slain it and the feather had been all that remained, but that hadn't been the right answer either.

In the end, he'd given up trying to guess what they wanted him to say. The pain wasn't stopping. He'd started to believe it never would. In the brief moments where he lost consciousness, his dreams were filled with angry red flames that seared his skin. In the center of it all was Marco. His beautiful blue flames were disintegrating right before Ace's eyes, flesh and bones rotting as if aging him thousands of years in the blink of an eye - and he always turned to ash right before Ace could reach him.

He hated the nightmares more than he hated the lashes, but he couldn't force himself to stay awake. The moment he regained consciousness they came back for him, and the cycle started anew. It repeated over and over until Ace wished he could die so it would _stop._

"Did you use the feather to gain immortality?"

Ace opened his eyes, blurry gaze fixing on the blood-soaked shoes of the advisor. He didn't know if it was his blood or not and he honestly didn't even care anymore. It was a much more specific question this time around, yet still more confusing than any of the others. He'd used the feather to ward off beasts and to remind himself of Marco's touch, but to gain immortality? Even if it _had_ been possible - which made no sense, it was just a _feather -_ Ace would have rejected it.

His voice was weak when he answered and he had to try three times to be heard. "No."

The relief at not being lashed nearly brought tears to his eyes. He tried to lift his head to look at the advisor's face, but he was gone before Ace could manage it. In his solitude, Ace tried to make sense of the question. Was it the King who thought Marco's feather should have been able to grant immortality? Had that been the entire reason for the task? He was positive Marco would have warned him if the feather had been that powerful.

In the end, Ace simply didn't have the energy to _care._

They left him alone after that, until the blood dripping down his back had completely dried and the cramping in his shoulders had made his upper body go numb. No matter how exhausted he was, he forced himself to stay awake. Anything was better than passing out and watching Marco's beauty turn to decay. Of losing him again and again with no relief when he awoke, because he'd _already_ lost him in reality.

* * *

...

* * *

The first sound to register in the darkness had him trying to lift his head.

It was almost laughable watching someone like King Jalmac struggling to keep the grime off his robes as he waded through centuries of torture and dried blood to stand in front of him. The advisor was at his side, and Ace couldn't help but tense when the man with the lash stepped behind him again. He didn't think he would survive if they kept torturing him, but if he angered them _enough,_ maybe they would simply kill him and end it all.

"Comfortable living above all this death," Ace rasped in a mocking tone, directing it at King Jalmac, "but can't stand getting it on your shoes, huh?"

The reaction was instant, a sharp lash of pain that he felt all the way down to his bones. He struggled not to cry out, but the involuntary grunt of pain was beyond his control. He tried to take a moment to breathe, to calm himself down, but the second lash hit before he could recover and another pained sound escaped.

His limbs shook in their chains, his throat dry and hoarse, but the third lash never came.

"If you're done barking, perhaps now you're ready to listen," King Jalmac huffed with an indignant air, like Ace was wasting his precious time by getting lashed.

"What do you want from me?" Ace felt the fight draining out of his body as he spoke those words. He just wanted it to end.

"A confession," the advisor spoke this time, kneeling to make sure Ace heard him. "A confession in front of the entire kingdom that you are a heretic."

Ace snorted, but even that sent another rush of pain through his body. "I can't confess to something I'm not guilty of."

"The King could care less if you were guilty or not," the advisor said, dismissively shaking his head. "But you failed in your task, and you must pay."

"I did what I was asked," Ace argued, chains rattling as his arms shook. "I brought the feather back."

"The feather didn't _work,"_ King Jalmac spat.

"I don't know anything about that!" Ace finally managed to lift his head, glaring at King Jalmac through his bangs. "I only did what you _asked_ me to do!"

"You're a smart boy," the advisor interrupted, drawing Ace's attention to him. "Why did you go after the phoenix in the first place?"

Ace turned his glare on the advisor, momentarily confused - because he'd clearly only gone at the King's behest - and then his eyes widened, the answer instantly clicking and causing his blood to run cold.

"My brothers," Ace breathed. "If you hurt them, I swear I'll-"

"They don't have to be dragged down with you," the advisor interrupted.

The thought of either of his brothers chained up and tortured had adrenaline and panic numbing the pain and giving him strength. "Don't hurt them!"

"Then you will confess," King Jalmac ordered with a sense of finality. "Tomorrow morning in front of the entire kingdom, before you are burned for your sins."

His instincts screamed at him to agree, to sell his soul if he needed to, all in order to keep his brothers safe - but something stopped him. His eyes were almost wild as he struggled to think about what he could do in his position, and then all at once, the jumble of memories halted in his head. The word 'glory' echoed. He looked to the advisor. "They think I'm a hero, don't they? The whole kingdom."

Neither the King nor the advisor spoke, but the subtle twitch in the advisor's lip was a telltale sign that Ace recognized from bartering in the markets. He'd struck a nerve.

"You can't kill me if I don't confess because the riots will start again," Ace guessed. He coughed, the coppery taste of blood assaulting his senses before he managed to stop. He spat - blood and saliva - right on the King's shoes, and he barely even felt the retaliatory lash.

"You insolent little cur!" The King made some sort of signal, no doubt ordering his death, but the advisor stepped in and the lashes never came.

"If you want your brothers to remain unharmed, you will cooperate!" he practically screeched. "Before the King loses his temper and has you all burned at the stake!"

Ace coughed again. "Then I want a promise," he rasped, the adrenaline already draining from his body. "If he declares my brothers innocent and gives them the reward in my place, I'll confess to being a heretic. I'll say I ate the damn feather, I don't care. I'll confess as soon as the kingdom hears that my brothers are safe."

King Jalmac's face reddened with rage, but the advisor began speaking to him in hushed tones, somehow placating him before anything drastic happened. He couldn't hear their conversation, but he caught the words 'bath' and 'scum' before King Jalmac left.

"I want to see my brothers," Ace pleaded with the advisor. He needed to explain the situation to Sabo, to make sure he and Luffy knew _not_ to try to save him. He needed to have a chance to say his goodbyes, and _apologize_ to Luffy… but the advisor only spared one more glance at Ace, his eyes filled with disdain. Then he, along with the one who had lashed him, were leaving him alone once more.

He shouted after them in desperation, begging to be allowed to see his brothers, but his cries fell on deaf ears. His voice gave way to coughing, and he strained to hear anything else once he caught his breath. The echoing footsteps of his tormentors leaving stopped with the slam of a door and Ace hung his head. He felt completely drained, body and spirit, and while his eyes burned with frustration, he had no tears to cry. He hadn't had any water since he'd hidden his crystal and finished what was left in his waterskin.

Thinking about water only worsened his thirst. He tried distracting himself by thinking of his brothers - no matter how painful _that_ was - and how he was going to spend his last night alone in a dungeon. He could only hope Sabo honored their pact to put Luffy above all else, and stop him from protesting and risking the King's ire.

He'd imagined so many scenarios for his homecoming - mostly to keep himself from thinking about Marco - but he never could have predicted it would end with his execution. Like every time he'd returned after a long hunting trip, he'd looked forward to a joyful Luffy jumping into his arms and smiling bright enough to soothe the pain he'd been feeling ever since walking away from Marco. He _hadn't_ expected to be put in another heartbreaking situation so soon with no time to try to heal from the loss. It felt like he had nothing left to give. There was nothing else they could do to hurt him, nothing left to break him; he was already broken.

The only saving grace was knowing he _still_ had leverage. As long as the King made his declaration in front of the kingdom, Sabo and Luffy would be safe. From the start, he'd been willing to throw his own life away if it meant saving them, and in the end, that was all that mattered. He would die, but he would die knowing Sabo would look after Luffy. He would die knowing he'd gotten to experience a different kind of love and that the last few months of his life had been filled with joy.

He wanted to see his brothers one last time, but as the reality of his impending death set in, he realized he really _didn't_ want that. In order to see them again, they would have to be present for his execution. If they _were…_

All he could do was hope Sabo covered Luffy's eyes - and that the last thing either of his brothers saw from him was a smile.

* * *

...

* * *

Ace's body didn't want to cooperate when they finally came to collect him. He couldn't catch himself when they took the manacles off, but he barely felt it when he crashed into the ground.

"Pathetic," one of the guards hissed. "I thought you would have been more attractive on your knees, but apparently not."

Ace didn't even bother trying to respond. He recognized the voice as the guard he'd threatened before he'd left, but the encounter itself felt like a lifetime ago. He didn't care what that guard wanted to say about him. In a few hours he'd be dead and it wouldn't even matter.

He didn't make their jobs any easier as they hauled him to his feet and shackled his wrists behind him. The pain in his back was almost unbearable, but he'd had plenty of time - or so he thought, he was still disoriented - to prepare himself. He didn't give them the satisfaction of hearing him cry out, his feet dragging as they led him out of the dungeon.

The light was almost blinding, but he forced himself not to flinch. He wanted to see the light - wanted to see the _sky_ \- before he died. To imagine a phoenix soaring over the vast ocean to return home, still believing Ace would have a long and happy life. It was just another small solace in the hell he was living; that Marco wouldn't know about his suffering or death.

It was eerie how silent High Town was. Ace assumed they'd all been gathered in Edge Town for his execution - the death of a 'hero' would be a mandatory event - but the moment the gates opened, Ace saw that Midtown would be his place of death.

The entire square had been cleared of carts, and a large wooden stake had been placed dead center, surrounded by straw and lumber. The nobles were all on one side to watch the display, but the rest of the audience seemed completely mixed. A line of guards on either side served to keep Ace isolated as they marched him to the stake, and as he got closer, he could see the circle of guards surrounding the area to hold the crowd back.

Amongst the nobles, on a raised platform that must have been built overnight, King Jalmac sat on a throne identical to the one in his castle. He was also surrounded by guards who wore heavier, ornate armor, and Ace's heart lurched when he realized who else stood on the platform with him.

Sabo's expression was pure ice, eyes narrowed and posture tense. He had both arms around a very uncertain Luffy, the two of them dressed up like the King was trying to show them off. Sabo, at least, had worn similar clothing before. Even his usual attire, though threadbare and patchy, was close to the expensive clothing he'd been no doubt forced to wear. Luffy just looked out of his element with his unruly mop of black hair and his fancy red clothes with all the clasps and buckles.

When they caught sight of him, Ace felt a surge of panic. The blood drained from Sabo's face - he _barely_ seemed to hold himself back from rushing to Ace's aid - and Luffy had to be physically restrained. Thankfully, it was Sabo who grabbed him before he made it off the platform, as more than one guard had reached for a weapon when he'd moved.

"ACE!" Luffy shouted. He struggled in Sabo's grip, but he couldn't budge him at all. He screamed for Ace again, and the only thing that stopped the nearest guard from striking him was Sabo turning Luffy so the blow hit him instead.

Despite stumbling from the force - an armored gauntlet slamming into the back of his shoulder where Luffy's head had been moments ago - Sabo managed to cover Luffy's mouth and steady himself before any drastic measures had to be taken.

Ace closed his eyes, choking back a sound of distress. He _hated_ how helpless he felt in that moment. That all he could offer was his silent gratitude that Sabo had done what was needed to protect Luffy.

The crowd started to murmur as he was led to the stake and forcibly dragged atop the large pile of wood. They could still hear the sounds of Luffy's muffled protests as no one else dared to speak. It was as if they were waiting to hear Ace fight back or proclaim his innocence. He answered them with his silence.

At least until he was shoved against the stake. His composure broke in a rush of agony that stole his breath in a single cry. It felt like he was back in the Wilds with the beasts tearing at his flesh, and on top of the ripping sensation was a sting so sharp he couldn't hold back reflexive tears. His vision blurred and the ground swayed, but he wasn't even allowed to fall. His wrists were freed so his arms could be re-shackled behind the stake, and as he tried to catch his breath, he heard Sabo gasp his name.

That seemed to cause unrest in the crowd. The murmurs grew louder, a few bold protests ringing out.

It didn't last long. The guards stepped away from Ace, who barely managed to stay on his feet - he refused to die on his knees - and King Jalmac stood. At the sight of the King rising from his throne, everyone but Luffy fell silent.

The advisor stepped forward from behind the throne and began a speech about how it was a sad day for their kingdom - that a hero would turn his back on their Maker and resort to heresy - but Ace barely heard it. The shocked gasps of the crowd told him they didn't want to believe it, and there were even a few cries of denial, but he ignored it all. When the advisor continued on to say that Sabo and Luffy were merely innocent bystanders with no prior knowledge of their brother's dark dealings, Ace couldn't bring himself to look at them. He looked instead to the King, his narrowed eyes filled with all the determination he had left in his body.

When the advisor finished his speech, King Jalmac turned to the crowd. The weight lifted off of Ace's shoulders when he heard his words. Heard him validate his advisor's claims and declare Sabo and Luffy as the ones who would receive Ace's reward in his place. The King turned his beady gaze to Ace in the silence that followed, and somehow, Ace found his voice.

"I confess," he spoke, his voice raspy and weak. Luckily, he didn't need to speak loudly. The crowd was hanging on his every word. He felt Sabo's gaze piercing straight through him, and he didn't even want to imagine the look that had to be on Luffy's face. "I confess to being a heretic. I've turned my back on this kingdom."

The outrage was damn near instant, but the King didn't seem to mind. He sat in his throne again and nodded to the guards who had shackled Ace to the stake. They lit torches and declared Ace's execution but he didn't even bother watching as the torches were tossed into the pile. He turned his gaze to Sabo and Luffy instead, an odd feeling of peace washing over him. Despite the pain, despite his shame and frustration for how the situation had turned out, he smiled.

Tears filled Sabo's eyes. He didn't bother wiping them away as he turned Luffy so he wouldn't be able to see, keeping a hand firmly clamped over his mouth. Ace wanted to apologize, knowing Luffy would be furious with Sabo for holding him back, but he knew Luffy would eventually forgive Sabo. He knew Sabo would eventually forgive _himself._ They couldn't save him and Ace would never want them to risk their lives _trying._

He kept smiling as the flames began to climb higher, the heat licking at his skin and causing his back to throb in agony. He kept smiling as the crowd shouted their anger at him. He was going to keep smiling because it was all he could do to convey to his brothers that he didn't regret his choices in the slightest. As far as he was concerned, nothing would take the smile from his face, even when the smoke filled his lungs and his flesh burned down to the bone. He turned his gaze to the sky, taking one last look before closing his eyes to await his death.

A sharp trill cut through the entire kingdom. It silenced the crowd and even seemed to quiet the roaring fire. For a moment, Ace thought his death had come more swiftly than anticipated, because he knew that trill, knew that _voice_ \- and then the screaming started.

His eyes flew open just in time for him to see the sky being blocked by vibrant blue flames, and then those flames were wrapping around him. The fire that had been meant to end his life slid along the phoenix's wings, transforming into harmless blue. It all happened in a matter of seconds, and Ace was only just starting to realize what he was seeing when the King ordered his men to attack.

Several armed guards rushed them, a barrage of arrows sailing over the crowd. One wing blocked the arrows, which burned away harmlessly, and as soon as the guards drew closer, he turned and swept them away with his other wing. This gave everyone pause. The King held one hand in the air to tell his men to stop, and the panicking crowd began to retreat.

The phoenix trilled again before shrinking down to human form directly in front of Ace. The blue flames continued to dance along Marco's skin as he stood there, his posture defensive and ready to strike, but his tone was light, almost _teasing_ as he spoke.

"I thought you said you weren't trying to die, yoi."

The playful words sent a jolt through Ace's body, snapping him out of his shock as it sank in that Marco was really there, so close he could have reached out to touch him if his hands hadn't been bound. He choked on a sob, somehow finding his voice. "Marco…!"

Marco glanced over his shoulder and smirked, but the look in his eyes promised swift retribution to whoever he deemed responsible for Ace's condition. "Seems like I caused you quite a bit of trouble, Ace. I'm sorry about that."

Ace's throat tightened with emotion - just the sight of Marco's smirk had his heart clenching with relief - but they weren't alone _or_ out of danger. Movement near the King caught his eye and he jerked in his restraints, heart lodging itself in his throat as he thought of what could happen to his brothers - but Sabo wasn't stupid. He'd recognized Marco before Ace had even called his name, and in one swift motion had disarmed the guard nearest to him, swinging the sword in a wide arc and catching the guard who'd tried to strike Luffy with the blunt edge.

Rather than try to hold onto a weapon that would probably hinder him, Sabo tossed the sword aside and grabbed Luffy around the waist, taking a running leap from the platform to put as much distance between himself and the King as possible. Almost as if they'd rehearsed it, Luffy swung himself up and wrapped himself around Sabo's torso, bracing himself for the fall and allowing Sabo the use of both arms. They took advantage of the fact that most of the guards were still in awe of Marco to rush straight through.

As soon as they were close enough, Luffy jumped down and ran straight to the stake, throwing his arms around Ace. It was enough to knock the breath out of him - his back hitting the splintering wood was excruciating - but he was simply too relieved to care about the pain, even as his legs buckled and he sank to his knees with Luffy holding onto him.

"Luffy," Ace breathed his name in relief.

"I'm not asking questions about the phoenix thing," Sabo stated, moving to cover his brothers and stand beside Marco, "but I assume you're here to save Ace?"

"I am," Marco confirmed.

"How…" Ace lifted his head to look at Marco again. "How did you know? I thought you left!"

"I'll explain later, yoi," Marco promised, gaze sweeping the crowd.

The King had finally gotten over his shock, and his entire focus was fixated on Marco. He shouted an order for his men to subdue the phoenix - human or not - and they instantly obeyed. From the back of the crowd, armored guards were beginning to swarm the area, while the panicked civilians did their best to flee.

"Sabo, Luffy, if I distract them, can you get Ace to the Wilds?" Marco asked, arms already transforming into wings.

"If you can break this post so we don't have to waste time picking locks, I can carry him," Sabo replied.

Marco nodded once in confirmation, and with a burst of blue flames he was back in his phoenix form. His sharp talons locked around the stake above Ace and Luffy's heads, and with a loud _crunch,_ it splintered apart. He twisted mid-air to send the top of the stake flying at the nearest attackers, before launching into the sky.

As Sabo and Luffy worked to lift Ace from his knees, helping him maneuver his hands so they were cuffed in front of him, Marco rose up in the sky and began to unleash his destructive fire.

Ace could tell the King's men were mostly focused on Marco. Despite knowing he could heal, Ace _also_ remembered that healing was _difficult_ for Marco on their island. There was no time to worry about it, however, as a few of the guards broke away to pursue the brothers.

"I can walk," he promised Sabo, trying to shift as much of his weight off of Luffy as possible.

"Yeah, well, we need to run," Sabo argued, eyes darting back and forth as he tried to find the safest escape route.

"Then I'll run," Ace insisted. "I _can't_ fight right now."

Sabo grit his teeth, but he couldn't argue with Ace on that matter. "Luffy, can you help him?"

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, tugging at the collar of his shirt until it ripped, sending expensive buttons flying every which way. He sounded healthy, and when he nudged his way under Ace's arm so he could help support Ace's weight without Sabo, he didn't buckle.

Ace barely had time to marvel at how much stronger Luffy had gotten before they were moving, and Ace was forced to focus all of his energy on simply keeping up. With Sabo fending off the guards that came their way and Marco covering them, it seemed like they might actually make it out of the kingdom.

Ace almost didn't notice it. Midtown had become a battleground with most of the kingdom's forces going after Marco, but the few who had tried to stop the brothers hadn't pursued if it meant turning their back to the real prize. While Sabo had his fair share of guards to fend off just to clear a path, Ace and Luffy were, for the most part, out of the line of fire.

It was an instinct - a sharp sense of danger that told Ace to turn - and he was met with the cold gaze of a man whose driving force was cruelty and spite. His sword was raised, but despite the fact that Ace was the one he'd mocked and degraded, that _Ace_ was the one who had threatened him before, _Luffy_ was the one that he aimed for.

There was no time to call for help or try to deflect the blow. The man was mid-thrust and Luffy would never dodge in time with Ace's weight hindering his movement. He heard Sabo shout - knew Sabo must have glanced at them to make sure they were alright - and his adrenaline surged one last time.

Ace lifted his arm over Luffy's head and abruptly twisted, using his momentum to shove Luffy out of the way. The sharp blade sank into his flesh just as Luffy hit the ground, and his attacker didn't stop until he'd jammed the hilt against Ace's chest.

Everything seemed to happen at once; the world spinning as the guard sneered down at him, the phoenix trill piercing the air and sending several people off balance - and both of Ace's brothers screaming his name.

It was Luffy's voice that Ace could hear over all of the others, and when his attacker roughly withdrew the sword and swung with both hands in a wide-arc meant to decapitate him, it was Luffy's voice that _stopped_ him.

Luffy's scream was wordless - a pure cry of rage and denial that seemed just as powerful as the phoenix's trill. Several people froze in their tracks, as if held by some unseen force; a few even lost consciousness. It delayed Ace's attacker just long enough for Sabo to get there, swinging a mace he'd stolen from one of his assailants and catching him right in the temple.

With his helmet crumpling from the sheer force and his body hitting the ground like a rag doll, it was clear Sabo's blow had been fatal.

It was odd. The pain had been so vivid just moments ago, but now Ace only felt numb. Sounds had become muted and it was difficult to focus. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen to the ground until he saw his brothers' faces above him, but he couldn't make out any words.

His hand came up to wipe at Luffy's cheek, trying to dry his tears, but his brow furrowed when his touch left a trail of blood. Luffy's face was never supposed to have blood on it. He tried to say something, but his voice wouldn't work and his attempt to speak only seemed to cause Luffy _more_ distress.

The sky behind his brothers had been a comforting blue, but in the blink of an eye, it became a raging inferno.

Marco appeared next, and his expression had Ace's heart breaking. He'd never seen Marco so worried… so _frantic._ But he couldn't seem to reassure any of them.

"Ace," Marco's voice broke through his haze, and the sounds were no longer muted. Ace could hear the chorus of screams in the chaos around them, could hear Sabo and Luffy calling his name. "Ace, stay with us, yoi."

"Marco," Ace mumbled, surprised at how weak his voice sounded. "I thought… you went home…"

"We can talk about it later, yoi. You have to stay with us now."

"Sabo," Luffy's voice was shaking, soft sobs interrupting every few words. "I messed up! I didn't protect Ace!"

"No, you did fine!" Sabo tried to comfort him, but his voice was just as frantic. "We need to help him _now,_ though."

"I'll take care of this kingdom," Marco interrupted before Luffy could start again. "Carry him and go."

Ace tried to keep all of their faces in view. He knew he had to be dying, and he didn't want to miss anything - but the world was spinning out of focus again and the next thing he knew, he was draped over Sabo's back. He tried to find Marco, wanting one last look at him.

A swell of anguish rose in his chest as he realized he couldn't see Marco at all, but then the phoenix's enraged trill pierced through the chaos around them, and he realized Marco was still _there_. With his brothers in sight and the reassurance that Marco was near, Ace closed his eyes and succumbed to the darkness, a peaceful smile on his face.

* * *

...

* * *

Marco had never been one for needless destruction - as far as he knew - but then, he'd never experienced a rage powerful enough to make him _enjoy_ it. The first thing he'd done once taking to the sky was unleash his fire at the King. Before Ace had been stabbed, Marco had done his best to avoid outright slaughtering the soldiers. He'd only wanted the brothers to escape. His plan had been to cause enough of a distraction that they could make it to safety and then meet them in the Wilds. He'd counted on Sabo being able to defend himself and clear a path. He _hadn't_ counted on the soldier going after a defenseless, unarmed Luffy.

There hadn't been enough time to stop it. Marco had been powerless to do anything but watch as Ace took the blow meant for his little brother. He'd already known Ace was dying when he'd set the surrounding area ablaze to give himself just enough time to speak to Ace in his human form again.

Even now, as his destructive fire raged out of control, indiscriminately burning soldiers and civilians alike, Marco knew it wouldn't make a difference. Ace was _gone._

He made sure to savor the King's death, ripping him apart in razor sharp talons rather than allowing him a swift death through flames. He was furious at the King for manipulating Ace, for lying to him about a mission that was impossible to fulfill, and he was furious at _himself_ for risking Ace's safety in an attempt to save all three brothers.

Despite knowing that Ace would have hated him if he'd selfishly sacrificed Sabo and Luffy to ensure Ace remained out of danger, he couldn't help wishing he'd done things differently. The thought of Ace's bright smile being snatched away because of a corrupted kingdom and the scum that lived there was enough to push him over the edge. He wanted to hunt down every last man, woman, and child in the kingdom to ensure the filth would be eradicated, but he settled for making sure to kill everyone wearing armor. Civilians caught in the crossfire were just an added bonus.

He left the cowering survivors to hide in the trash heap, the one place that seemed to escape his fiery rage, before taking to the skies to follow Sabo and Luffy. They were just barely clear of the kingdom's outer wall, having scaled it. All three brothers were soaked with blood _\- Ace's blood -_ and Luffy fell to his knees before they could make it into the trees.

"Luffy-" Sabo started to call for him, turning to help him. Marco interrupted by landing beside them in his human form, his arms transforming last. It was too painful to look directly at Ace's prone form, so he kept his gaze on the brothers Ace had cherished so much. The brothers he'd told Marco so many stories about.

The brothers he had ultimately sacrificed himself for.

"Marco," Luffy gasped, sounding relieved despite the dire situation. "You're okay!"

It was almost as if he didn't understand what he'd lost yet. Marco didn't want to be the one to have to explain it to him, but he couldn't force that duty on Sabo, either. One look at the other man's face was all Marco needed to see to know that Sabo was barely containing his grief.

"No one is going to follow, yoi," Marco answered. It was surprising how steady he managed to keep his voice when Ace was within reach, yet already gone. When he'd _failed_ the man he'd come to love. "You can stop running."

"Ace is…" Sabo swallowed, his knees buckling at the reassurance that they were no longer in danger, and his voice cut off before he could finish speaking.

Marco moved to help lift Ace's weight off of him, the rage coursing through his body again at the sight of his lacerated back. They'd tortured him - _killed him_ \- and it was Marco's fault. His hands started to shake again, blue flames licking across his skin as he fought back the urge to transform and return to the kingdom to make them all pay for his failure to save Ace.

"You have to help him," Luffy pleaded, crawling closer as they laid Ace on his back. "Please, Marco? Please?"

Luffy's pleas cut through him, and yet he couldn't tear his gaze from Ace's peaceful face. At his final smile.

"He can't-" Sabo's voice cut off with a sudden sob, and he furiously scrubbed at his eyes. "Luffy, it's too late."

"No it's not!" Luffy insisted. "A phoenix can heal, can't they?" He turned his hopeful gaze to Marco. "Phoenix feathers can heal any sickness and make people immortal, right? That's what Nami said!"

"Luffy, what are you talking about?" Sabo finished wiping at his tears, his red-rimmed eyes focusing on Luffy. He didn't even notice the surprised look on Marco's face. "Who's Nami?"

"My friend, Nami," Luffy impatiently explained. "When I helped her escape, we got stuck in High Town all night and she told me stories she heard in the kingdom she came from. She told me all about phoenixes and mermaids!" Ignoring Sabo's confusion, he looked at Marco once more. "You can help him, can't you? That's why the King wanted your feather! But you can give it to Ace instead, right?"

Marco opened his mouth, then shut it. He hadn't expected Luffy to know anything about his abilities as a phoenix… and he didn't know how to tell Luffy it wouldn't _work._ That if he'd had a way to bring Ace back he would have done it already.

He didn't know how to tell Luffy he would have traded his own life in a heartbeat if it would have meant Ace would have a chance to live, to smile again.

The mask of calm he'd used to cover his rage, his grief, was crumbling before Luffy's innocent, pleading gaze.

Marco could see the fear right beneath the hope in Luffy's large brown eyes, but worse than that was the hope beginning to spark in _Sabo's_. He couldn't keep them waiting for an answer. It wasn't fair to let them have _hope._ Just as his lips parted to deliver the bad news, he felt something tug within him, and suddenly, he couldn't find his voice.

A feeling he'd never experienced, before - and he was positive he'd never felt it in _any_ of his lives - began to well up inside of him. His fire was trying to come forth, and it wasn't due to rage or grief this time. The fire was simply drawn to Ace.

Tears pricked his eyes as understanding dawned on him, natural instinct kicking in and guiding his actions. "A phoenix feather can't grant immortality, yoi," he answered Luffy as his hand cupped Ace's cheek. "That's a false myth. It _can_ be used to heal, but only someone the phoenix loves. Otherwise it turns to ash."

Sabo drew in a sharp breath. "Then, can you…?"

"It can't bring someone back from the dead," Marco murmured. "My feathers are useless to him if his heart isn't beating… but I _can do_ something to save him."

"You can?" Luffy's pleading voice cut straight to his heart again.

Rather than answer, Marco took to his phoenix form, curling his body around Ace and hiding him within his wings. His head came to rest over Ace's heart. Warmth radiated from the tips of his feathers, and in one rush, the fire left his body to enter Ace's. The softest trill escaped when he felt the gentle thrum of Ace's heartbeat returning, but as much as he would have liked to keep Ace to himself and simply hold him until he forgot all about his earlier grief, he refused to be that selfish.

* * *

...

* * *

The first thing Ace noticed was the playful tickling of blue flames against his skin. It felt warmer than usual, but not at all uncomfortable. If anything, it felt _better_ than before.

His eyes fluttered open, hands coming up to stop the fire from pulling away, but Marco was already out of reach. Instead, he was treated to a hug that could have doubled as a body slam as Luffy crashed into his chest.

Ace wheezed in response, but it honestly hadn't hurt enough to bother him. He heard Sabo's admonishing cry of Luffy's name along with _Marco's laughter,_ and he was sitting up before he'd even fully processed the fact that he was _alive._

He lifted his bound arms over Luffy's head and held his trembling body close. Luffy instantly started to wail in relief and practically climb all over him. He'd expected to feel pain, but other than the discomfort from his shackles, his body felt _fine._

"Thank you, Marco!" Luffy cried, his voice muffled by Ace's neck. "Thank you!"

"What… what _happened?"_ Ace demanded, looking to Marco first, then Sabo.

"You died," Sabo breathed, looking hesitant and uncertain, like Ace might shatter if he tried to reach out and touch him. "You were _dead."_

"Marco healed you," Luffy explained through his tears, pulling back to look up at Ace. "You're all better now!"

Ace stared at him, then lifted his gaze to look at Marco. "How…?"

"We can talk later, yoi," Marco chuckled, looking exhausted. "For now, let's go."

"Go?" Sabo echoed, frowning at Marco.

"Get off this island, yoi," Marco explained. "If nothing else, then for Luffy's sake."

"Luffy's sake?" Ace couldn't help but stare at Marco at those words, tightening his arms again.

"You said Luffy was always sick," Marco reminded him. "No matter how much medicine you gave him, he was never healthy. You said he was convinced he would die from his illness multiple times, yoi."

Luffy twisted so he could look at Marco without having to let go of Ace, expression curious.

"What does that have to do with this island?" Sabo asked.

"Luffy has dragon's blood in him," Marco answered with a shrug. "Don't ask me how or why. I know you felt it when he shouted earlier - that was a dormant dragon awakening."

"Luffy isn't a _dragon,"_ Ace argued, eyes wide. "He's _Luffy."_

"I didn't say he was a dragon. I just said he has dragon's blood _in_ him. It means he feels the poison in this land even more than I do, yoi. He probably wouldn't feel _as_ sick on top of the mountain where the only natural dragon death occurred, but he'd never feel as strong and healthy as he could if he lived somewhere less tainted." Marco ignored Sabo's incredulous stare and met Ace's gaze. "Come home with me, Ace. I was too afraid to ask it before."

"Ace," Luffy prodded, looking absolutely delighted. "I told you I was strong! I'm part of a dragon!"

Ace didn't bother correcting Luffy - he looked so damn with pleased himself Ace couldn't resist hugging him again - but before he could give Marco his answer, he looked to Sabo.

"You can't do anything simple, can you?" Sabo sighed, shaking his head. "You're gone for three months, you come back with a phoenix for a lover, you _die,_ and then you come back to life with a magic fix for Luffy's illness and just ask us to fly off the island with you? Jeez, Ace. Nothing I do in my lifetime is _ever_ going to be that interesting."

The laugh escaped before Ace could stop it. Sabo's teasing had broken what little tension remained, and while he knew they had a _lot_ to talk about, he'd managed to sum it up pretty well.

He was still laughing when Sabo moved closer and embraced him, trapping Luffy between them. He could feel the subtle tremor in Sabo's body but he didn't call attention to it. Ace had been just as frightened, just as desperate, and the fact that the three of them were all alive was a damn miracle as far as he was concerned. He was unable to include Sabo in his hug with Luffy due to his restraints, but it was enough to simply lean his head against Sabo's shoulder and close his eyes.

"And I'm a dragon," Luffy added, which only had both brothers laughing until their stomachs began to ache, tears mixing with mirth.

"I should probably remove those shackles, yoi."

Marco's voice nearly jolted Ace. It wasn't that he'd forgotten Marco was there - he was acutely aware of every move Marco made - but the sound of his voice was enough to fill Ace with warmth that felt like it could overflow at any minute.

"Alright," Sabo agreed, pulling back and tugging at Luffy until the younger boy finally detached himself.

It was the first chance Ace had gotten to look directly at Marco with nothing else between them. Marco's arms transformed into wings, and like countless times before on the mountain, he pulled Ace into his embrace and wrapped his wings around him like a blanket.

All of the pain, all of the despair, every last remnant of heartbreak melted away in the warmth of Marco's wings. The fire that had once intimidated him built up around his shackles, and it didn't hurt when they heated to the point where he was able to break them off. He didn't spare a second thought to how Marco had done it - he simply brought his arms up to wrap around Marco's torso and kiss him, uncaring of his audience.

Marco didn't seem to mind either. He outright ignored it when Sabo tried clearing his throat to hint at them to wrap it up, and the kisses continued until both of them were pulling back for air with smiles on their faces.

"What about your rebirth?" Ace blurted out before he could help it, tears pricking his eyes from the emotion he'd felt in Marco's kiss. "How long do we have together?"

"Don't worry about it, yoi," Marco answered. His voice, his touch, everything was gentle and comforting. "For now, let me take you home and introduce you to my family."

"Do you have a big family?" Luffy asked. "Do they like dragons?"

Marco chuckled. "Yes, and I'm sure they've never met one."

"I hope they like dragons."

"Well, _I_ like dragons," Sabo answered, hugging Luffy and looking to Marco. "And he'll really get better if we leave? He won't be sick anymore?"

Marco nodded. "I'm not sure what kind of surprises he might have in store like his display earlier, but he'll be healthy if he leaves this place."

"What about your friend?" Sabo asked, looking down at Luffy. "Is Nami still back there?"

Ace's brow furrowed in confusion, but he knew better than to interrupt when Sabo would explain it later.

"No, she snuck on a ship and left a long time ago," Luffy answered.

"Then let's get going," Sabo agreed, his fatigue beginning to show. Luckily, there would be plenty of time to rest on Marco's back if the plan was simply to fly off of the island.

* * *

...

* * *

They'd covered more ground in a single day than Ace had expected. The island they'd landed on to rest was small and secluded - really just a strip of land in the vast sea - and it offered very little privacy. They were near the shore, and while Ace had _tried_ to take Luffy closer to the water to wash up while Marco and Sabo started a fire, Luffy was too distracted by the sand.

Ace had to admit, when Marco had first told him about the sand kingdom, he hadn't been able to picture it very well. He'd thought of mud and dirt and found the idea unappealing. The texture of sand was definitely different, and it almost seemed to glitter in the light of the setting sun. It was still difficult to imagine an entire kingdom built on the stuff, but at least it painted a more appealing image in his mind now.

"Ace, look!" Luffy waved to get his attention. He'd eagerly stripped off most of his clothes the moment they'd landed, and was currently crouching in the sand, close enough that the water lapped at his feet every time a wave came in.

Ace couldn't help smiling at the sight, making his way over. True to Marco's word - not that Ace could truly _doubt_ him - Luffy already seemed healthier."What did you find?"

Luffy pointed to the indents his feet had left. "The sand remembers what my feet look like," he explained.

"It does," Ace agreed with a laugh.

An odd look crossed Luffy's face, but before Ace could ask him what was wrong he'd moved to tackle Ace into the sand, just in time for a wave to gently break against the side of his body.

"I'm happy you're alive, Ace," Luffy whispered, his arms tight around Ace's upper body. "I didn't think I'd see you again when you left."

"Idiot," Ace scolded, bringing his arms up to hug Luffy just as tightly. "That's what I should be saying to you."

"I really missed you, Ace," Luffy continued as if he hadn't heard him. "We were gonna try and escape to come find you, but I got really sick."

Ace's heart clenched at those words. He sat up with ease, cradling Luffy in his lap just as Sabo made his way over. Much like Luffy, he'd taken great pleasure in discarding his formal outfit, though he'd kept each piece in case he needed it. Survival instinct, Ace supposed. They'd spent far too many years scavenging and salvaging to stop now.

"Got the fire started," Sabo informed them, dropping down to sit next to Ace. "Took a little longer than expected."

"Sorry, I would have helped but I was trying to get Luffy cleaned up," Ace joked. In the back of his mind, Sabo's statement was a little confusing - unless of course, Marco hadn't wanted to startle him with his abilities. He'd been cautious about acting non-human around Ace at first, too.

"You're doing a piss-poor job of that," Sabo teased right back. "He has sand in his _hair."_

"Sand is fun," Luffy informed Sabo with a petulant frown. "What's wrong with having it in my hair?"

"Nothing at all, it just means Ace isn't helping you clean up."

"Oh, okay," Luffy agreed, placated.

Ace rolled his eyes. "Alright then, why don't you help me?"

"Sure," Sabo chuckled.

Together, they managed to untangle a whining Luffy - who wanted nothing more than to keep playing around and hugging Ace - and haul him down to the water. All three of them were soaking wet and shivering by the time they managed to get all of the dried blood and grime scrubbed from their bodies. Ace was still marveling at the fact that his muscles weren't even sore from his time spent in the dungeon. Even with all of his wounds healed, he'd thought there would be _some_ leftover traces.

It almost, _almost_ seemed like it had been nothing more than a bad dream.

The sun was still barely glinting above the horizon when they arrived at the fire. A smiling Marco quietly excused himself to go wash off once they were there, leaving the three brothers to dry off alone.

Luffy almost immediately fell asleep in Ace's arms - stopping him from crawling right into Ace's lap had been a lost cause, even soaking wet - on the claim that 'water makes dragons sleepy'.

"How long do you think he's going to keep using his dragon blood as an excuse?" Ace asked, open affection in his eyes as he carded his fingers through Luffy's damp hair.

"Probably forever," Sabo guessed, using a fancy vest to dry off. "I wasn't sure what to believe, but he really does look better, doesn't he?"

"He's so used to not having energy, he didn't even know how to pace himself," Ace chuckled, shaking his head as he recalled the way Luffy had jumped around and run in circles from excitement when they'd landed. "Burned himself out."

Sabo tossed the vest aside and watched them for a few moments. It seemed as though Marco was purposefully giving them time to talk without his presence. He shifted a little closer, then wrapped both arms around Ace's shoulders, right above Luffy's head. "You scared me, you idiot."

Ace swallowed. In any normal circumstance, he'd throw a playful insult back at Sabo, or claim that _Luffy_ was the idiot… but he could hear the tremor in Sabo's voice. His impish teasing about Ace's actions back in the kingdom had been a careful mask to keep Luffy from worrying.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, closing his eyes and leaning his head on Sabo's when he felt his brother's arms tighten around him. "There was no time. As soon as I got back… I gave Jalmac the feather, you know. I didn't want to, but I did. It's just, as soon as he had it, it turned to ash and they threw me directly into the dungeon. I don't even know how long I was down there."

"Two days," Sabo answered, startling him. "You were down there for two days before they brought you out to _kill_ you. That bastard announced your execution the day you returned, but it caused unrest with the _nobles._ He really did tie his own hands by turning you into a hero in their eyes."

Ace snorted, swallowing back the disgust at finally knowing how long he'd spent being tortured and isolated. He was suddenly _very_ glad they'd just finished washing or he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from waking Luffy so he could go scrub his skin until the memory faded. "Yeah, he wanted me to confess so he could kill me without a riot."

"I figured that out the moment I heard our names in the declarations and accusations. You traded yourself for us."

"Did you expect me to do something else?" Ace asked, opening his eyes to stare at the fire.

"Of course I didn't," Sabo retorted, pulling back and rubbing his eyes. "I really thought you were going to die, Ace. You _did."_

"So I've heard," Ace murmured, swallowing again. "Everything happened so fast… I didn't even know Marco was coming back for me."

"I said he was your lover back then," Sabo reminded him, watching his expression. "You didn't deny it. So the two of you…?"

"Yeah," Ace admitted without shame, even though he could feel the blush spreading over his cheeks.

"I can already tell he loves you," Sabo continued. "It's the only reason I trusted him back there."

"How can you tell?" Ace couldn't help but wonder, glancing back at Marco, who was waist-deep in the ocean and looking to the sky.

"Because I've loved you as my brother for most of our lives," Sabo answered softly, "and when you were dying - when you _died_ and I felt your heart stop beating - his grief was just as strong as mine."

"Sabo," Ace started to speak, guilt welling up at the reminder that he'd caused them all such pain.

"I might not know him very well, but he saved your life. Even if I _couldn't_ see how much he cares for you, I'll never stop owing him for that," Sabo finished, cutting him off. "I like seeing you _happy,_ Ace."

"I was happy before I met him, too," Ace argued.

"But you struggled to accept the idea that anyone might love you as much as you loved them. You didn't think you deserved it. You've always assumed the only time your life had worth was when you were using it to protect or provide for us. Don't you have _any_ idea how happy I am to see you let go of that?" Sabo reached out to place his hand on Ace's shoulder.

Ace opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Since walking away from Marco, he'd been so focused on how much his heart ached from missing him, he hadn't even realized that he'd never _once_ looked back on their time together and thought he hadn't deserved Marco's love. When he'd faced his own death, knowing his brothers were being forced to watch it, he'd smiled for them. It had been his only real way to communicate that he'd been happy - that they'd _made him_ happy - and that he loved them. Even though he'd thought he was about to die, that act in itself was one of _acceptance._ He'd finally accepted his worth as their brother. Not because he was dying for them, and not because his actions would have seen them taken care of long after his death, but simply because they were _family._

There was nothing he could say to Sabo about it. They both knew he was right, and any attempt to apologize for not seeing it earlier would be met with opposition. The time to apologize had passed, and there was only one thing left to say once he found his voice.

"Thank you, Sabo."

"Of course," Sabo answered, smiling. He reached out to carefully pull Luffy out of Ace's lap and into his own. "I want to know more about what happened back there, but I'll wait until you two are done."

"Until what?" Ace's brow furrowed in confusion - until he realized that Sabo had taken Luffy so he could go speak to Marco. He had to swallow again, but he couldn't deny that his heart leapt at the reminder that Marco was still near. "Oh, right."

"Go," Sabo urged with another smile. "Luffy's out. I'll call you back if he wakes up and asks for you."

"Thanks," Ace repeated, and he stayed there a moment longer to make sure Sabo understood the weight of that word and everything he was thanking him for. His steps felt lighter as he headed back to the sand, smiling at the sight of Luffy's footprints still embedded in the areas the waves hadn't yet reached.

Marco turned the moment he approached the shore, stepping out of the water to greet him.

"Did you have a chance to speak with your brothers?" he asked, reaching out to brush Ace's hair out of his face.

"Yeah," Ace answered, all of his anxiety melting away at the brief touch. He moved forward to embrace Marco, burying his face against Marco's neck at the feel of strong arms wrapping around his shoulders. His hands came up to lightly clutch Marco's upper back and shoulder from behind, and a shaky breath escaped when he felt Marco's lips press against his temple in a soft kiss.

"I missed you, yoi," Marco whispered.

"It feels like a lot more time has passed, doesn't it?" Ace tightened his grip just a little. Marco's skin was damp, and the taste of salty water clung to his lips. He was grateful for the taste, though. Marco had warned them not to try and drink the water from the ocean, and the only thing that had actually _stopped_ Luffy was the bitter taste.

Rather than answer, Marco drew back just enough to lower his head and capture Ace's lips in a sweet, tender kiss. Heat surged between their bodies, and the familiar feeling of hard muscle shifting into fiery wings had him wishing they could slip away to find some privacy.

His mind had been so preoccupied with joy at actually _seeing_ Marco again that he hadn't even considered the possibility of more. Memories invaded his mind of making love under the stars and holding each other by the fire. Whether it was his body remembering how much it had missed Marco's, or sheer heat of the moment, he found himself overcome with desire.

It was Marco who broke the kiss, one wing brushing along the length of Ace's spine and sending shivers through Ace's body despite the heat between them. His own hands slid down Marco's back, kneading and massaging his muscles.

"Ace," Marco breathed, clearly struggling to keep himself under control. His breath hitched when one of Ace's hands slid just above his backside. "If you keep that up, I'm going to transform and fly you to a different island just to have you to myself. I don't think your brothers would appreciate that."

The husky tone of Marco's voice did nothing to help quell Ace's desire. "What if that's what I want you to do?"

"Don't tempt me, yoi."

Ace opened his mouth to protest Marco's noble intentions, but the words never made it past his lips. Marco's mouth was on his again, the taste of saltwater mixing on their tongues. He could feel Marco's wings expanding a little, as if hiding them both from the rest of the world so they could have at least one moment that was theirs and theirs alone.

Marco had to be the responsible one and pull back as the sun dipped below the horizon and the air turned chilly. The warmth provided by his wings could have kept them comfortable, but with a whispered promise of more to come once they got home - wherever _that_ was - he was ushering Ace back to the fire.

Sabo remained graceful about the whole situation. He didn't say anything to embarrass or goad Ace, simply nodding to them as they took their seats.

"Luffy's still out," Sabo explained, transferring the sleeping boy into Ace's arms once more. "He was mumbling your name, though."

Ace 's expression softened. He tucked Luffy against his chest and wrapped both arms around him. "Pretty soon he won't need us as much."

"That means we did a good job," Sabo joked. He flashed Ace a reassuring smile. "He's always going to need us, Ace."

"Yeah, I know," Ace promised. He turned his gaze to Marco once he was sure Luffy had settled, ignoring the trickle of drool going down his chest.

"You both have questions, yoi," Marco stated. "It's time I answered them. It'll be easier if I tell you everything I know before you ask."

"Please," Sabo agreed, gesturing for him to continue.

Marco explained everything from the beginning - more than Ace had expected - for Sabo's benefit. He started with the nature of the phoenix and the natural rebirth cycle, amnesia and all. Ace tried not to look at Sabo's expression at the reminder that his time with Marco wouldn't last very long. The way Ace's heart surged, he knew that no matter how long they had, it would never be enough for him.

The explanation continued on with minimal details about how Marco had crash-landed on their island and struggled with his regenerating abilities, leading to his capture and subsequent rescue thanks to Luffy. He told Sabo what he'd already told Ace about how he'd come to live on the mountain and unknowingly destroy the balance in the Wilds, only to one day stumble on a pack of beasts trying to kill Ace.

Marco admitted to keeping Ace on the mountain - although Ace interjected that he'd willingly agreed to Marco's terms _without_ feeling like Marco had forced his hand - but he paused when it came time to explain why he'd made the agreement in the first place.

"It's not that I have a problem with you," Sabo interrupted, drawing Marco's attention to him. "I think I'm taking all of this in stride, so give me the benefit of the doubt when I say I believe that you're in love with my brother, and that you had good intentions when you made him stay on the mountain. He would have pushed himself and gotten hurt if you hadn't."

Neither blond responded to Ace's indignant snort, although Marco _did_ give a small smirk in his direction.

"It was mostly because I felt I owed the three of you for saving - and sparing - my life when Luffy freed me from that prison, yoi," Marco answered after a moment. "I admit to being drawn to Ace, but I believed I was going to be forced to go through my rebirth soon anyway, and I had no intention of falling in love with him. I didn't want him to fall in love with me, either." His soft blue eyes flickered to Ace again, but he turned back to Sabo to directly address him. "When he specified that his task was to bring back one of my feathers, I knew the main goal was not to restore the Wilds and eliminate a threat. I didn't know if that man thought he would be healed from an illness or if he believed he could use the feather for immortality, but I knew he would be disappointed by the result."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ace asked. He wasn't angry that Marco had kept it secret, but after everything they'd told each other in the end, he couldn't figure out why Marco wouldn't have mentioned it.

"It wouldn't have changed anything, yoi." Marco met his gaze. "He had your brothers as leverage."

Ace sighed, shoulders sagging a little. He looked down at Luffy's sleeping face. "You're right about that."

"I knew I couldn't leave right away in case he decided to take his anger out on you, yoi," Marco continued. "If I'd have known you were going to be tortured, I would have acted sooner." His eyes glinted dangerously, reminding Ace of the first night they'd met in the slums. "I'm sorry, Ace."

"Don't apologize," Ace murmured, shaking his head. "It's in the past, and you're with me now. You still saved my life." His brow furrowed suddenly. "How _did_ you save my life?"

"It's complicated, and I'm not sure how to explain it yet," Marco admitted. "But I'll tell you when we get home, yoi. Once you were breathing, I used a feather to heal you."

"But the feather didn't bring him back to life. You told Luffy it wouldn't," Sabo clarified.

Marco nodded. "I need to speak with my father about what happened, but once I do, I'll explain everything. I promise, yoi."

"That's fine with me. I don't need to know right now. I'm alive, we're out of that hellhole, and Luffy… he's really getting better." Ace's voice thickened with emotion at that last statement.

"I'm surprised I didn't put it together sooner," Marco chided, looking exasperated. "The moment I noticed the source of the poison, I should have realized it from what you'd told me about Luffy."

"When Ace was stabbed," Sabo broke in, distress flashing in his eyes at the memory, "Luffy screamed and it seemed to stun the guards. A few fell to the ground. You said that came from his blood?"

"I don't know as much about a dragon's living abilities. Never met one, yoi." Marco flashed a grin. "But the power in his voice resonated with me and I recognized it. It was also the only explanation that made sense for his illness."

"He thinks he's a dragon now," Ace chuckled. "You're not helping with that."

"I think it's cute," Marco joked. "My family's going to love it."

"When we get to your home, what's the plan?" Sabo asked.

"The plan is to introduce the three of you to my family, and see where things go from there, yoi. I have no intention of hiding my feelings for Ace, and that makes you and Luffy my family as well. My father will welcome all three of you, and you can figure out what you'd like to do after you've rested. It won't be anything like the life you've had so far."

"Is your king some sort of benevolent leader?"

Ace knew Sabo was trying his best not to sound sarcastic, but there was still an edge to his words.

"He is, yoi," Marco answered in stride. "It'll be easier to explain once we get there."

"Alright," Sabo agreed, though he still looked skeptical at the idea of a benevolent _anything_ sitting on a throne. "How long will it take?"

"It should only take a few days. My strength is steadily returning and you three hardly weigh anything compared to some of my brothers, yoi," Marco joked. "That being said, I'd like to leave early. We should get some sleep."

"I can keep watch," Sabo offered.

"It isn't necessary, but you're more than welcome to, yoi."

Ace glanced at Marco out of the corner of his eye, causing Sabo to exhale.

"You can sleep next to him, Ace. In fact, if he's going to sleep as a phoenix, that would be warmer for Luffy, too," Sabo teased.

"I don't _have_ to-"

"I wouldn't mind it, yoi."

There was a brief silence before Marco started to laugh, and a flustered Ace ducked his head.

"Yeah, I'll keep watch for a bit," Sabo snorted, rolling his eyes. "And Marco, at least for now, keep your feathers to yourself, okay?"

Marco's only response was to smirk, taking his phoenix form and drawing both Ace and Luffy into his wings. His blue flames illuminated the area, and as much as Ace wanted to savor the warmth as it wrapped around him, he found himself succumbing to exhaustion and falling asleep almost instantly.

His last thought before the dreams took over was that ever since Marco had brought him back to life, being near the blue flames of the phoenix felt better than ever.

* * *

...

* * *

Any remaining tension or uncertainty seemed to be gone by morning. Luffy had readily accepted Ace's relationship with Marco, and as predicted, had been delighted with the sleeping arrangements. He'd played around, trying to climb Marco and hide under his wings for much longer than anyone had expected Marco to allow. He'd almost gotten his curious hands on Marco's tail feathers, but Ace had stopped him with a sheepish expression.

He _swore_ he saw the phoenix smirking at him.

Luffy wasn't happy about taking off without breakfast, but he was too excited about their upcoming 'adventure' to complain about it.

As Marco had guessed, it only took them a few days to reach their destination. On one overnight stop he'd commented that it would have taken less time if he hadn't been worried about dislodging them, which had led to Luffy trying to goad him into flying faster.

Thankfully Marco hadn't given in, even when Luffy had pouted and sulked. Instead, he'd placated the youngest brother by flying as low as possible, wings sometimes skimming the surface of the water, so Luffy could lean over Sabo's arms to try and see the fish.

When they reached Marco's kingdom, Ace had expected them to land near the shore, or somewhere on the outskirts so he could transform back into a human form. He'd expected secrecy and a long talk with Luffy to make sure he didn't blurt out anything to give Marco away. Ace was aware that Marco's entire family knew about his phoenix side, but he hadn't expected the entire _kingdom_ to know.

The kingdom itself looked nothing like the one they'd grown up in. There were no towering walls - no clear separation of nobility and peasants. As Marco flew overhead, he let out a joyous cry that echoed through the sky and caught the attention of anyone who _hadn't_ already noticed the giant flaming bird.

Ace could barely contain his amazement as people began pouring out of their homes and shouting with very clear delight, waving and pointing at Marco. Even the children looked excited; not a single person seemed afraid.

"They must all be Marco's friends," Luffy explained, nodding to himself.

Marco gave an affirming flap of his wings, soaring a bit higher before leveling out. Due to the distraction of the kingdom's subjects, it took Ace a moment to realize their destination, and when he did, he couldn't help but tense a little. The castle was larger than the only other one Ace had been in, and while it didn't look nearly as fake or heavily guarded, he hadn't expected Marco to take them before the _king._

"Marco, are we going to the castle?" Ace asked, struggling to keep his voice calm so his brothers wouldn't worry. It didn't work with Sabo - it _never_ did - but Sabo didn't call attention to his worries. He probably had plenty of his own to contend with.

Since Marco was in his phoenix form and couldn't answer, he simply dipped lower, gliding towards the courtyard. The phoenix's trills had echoed throughout the entire island, so it was no surprise the castle's inhabitants were aware of their arrival before Marco actually landed. People were pouring into the courtyard like they'd all been gathered right inside the castle doors, and when Marco touched the ground, the brothers quickly dismounted and backed away to give him room.

Ace was anxious about straying too far, especially as Marco transformed back into his much more vulnerable human form. Before he could voice any of his apprehension, a joyful voice cried out from the group rushing their way.

"MARCO!"

One man broke away from the crowd and reached Marco the fastest, practically jumping into his arms. Ace found it oddly reminiscent of the way Luffy would greet _him._ Something about that comparison had Ace pausing, and then a soft smile touched his lips. The chestnut-brown hair - although not in an oddly shaped hairstyle as Marco had implied, pulled back instead with a plain leather tie - the scar curving along the left side of his face from his brow to his cheek, and the dark facial hair were all features Marco had described when talking about Thatch.

The way Marco accepted the attempted tackle and hugged him in return was the last bit of confirmation needed, and while he wasn't sure why Thatch had been in the castle, he relaxed. The crowd was obviously Marco's family. They'd stopped close enough for Ace to examine their features, not trampling right over Marco despite their clear joy at his return.

As predicted, Ace found several others he could identify from Marco's stories alone. A very tall man with a thick black mustache and curly black hair - Ace was pretty sure his name was Vista - and next to him, a much shorter young man with reddish-brown hair and bright blue eyes had to be Haruta.

Izo was the easiest to identify, if only because he approached while Thatch was still hugging Marco, waiting for them to break apart. Marco hadn't exaggerated his beauty, either. He wasn't dressed in feminine clothing as Marco had claimed was his preference - instead wearing a tunic and leggings that implied he was going to be traveling - but even in plain clothing he gave an almost regal air of beauty. Especially with his long black hair, longer than Ace had ever seen on a man. He wore an ornate pin that appeared to be pure silver, in the form of two feathers with a frosted blue gem at the base, and while it held his hair back on the righthand side, the rest was loose and flowing around his upper body.

The most obvious proof that he was looking at Thatch and Izo came from the matching rings on their left hands. Both wore a silver band around their second smallest finger - the ring finger, Marco had called it - which was a custom to show marriage in Marco's kingdom.

"Marco has a _lot_ of friends," Luffy piped up, drawing Ace out of his thoughts.

"They're his family," Ace corrected, tucking Luffy under his arm. A few had turned to look at them at Luffy's voice. Izo in particular was studying them with a shrewd gaze.

"What _happened_ to you?!" Thatch cried, finally pulling back from the hug. "You look- I mean you look- I mean, _look_ at you!"

"What he's trying to say, is that you look younger and healthier than when you left," Izo clarified, finally returning his gaze to his brothers. "But you found your way home, so you clearly haven't…"

"It's a long story, yoi," Marco admitted. "And I need to speak with Oyaji about it first." He angled his body - as Thatch hadn't fully released him and turning was difficult - towards Ace and his brothers. "This is Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. They came from a kingdom to the far North."

Thatch poked his head around Marco's shoulder to see them better, just in time for Luffy to go up on his tiptoes and tug on Ace's arm, asking him what an 'Oyaji' was.

"It's their father," Ace answered, trying not to shrink under the combined gazes of Marco's family. "Marco said 'Oyaji' is like 'dad'."

"Oh," Luffy said, nodding. "Okay."

"They saved my life, yoi," Marco continued. "And Ace saved _me."_

Ace didn't even bother trying to hide his blush at those words. He swallowed, then offered a crooked grin. He had a feeling they were all focusing on him, trying to gauge Marco's words, and he only had one chance to make a first impression. "I'm Ace," he repeated the introduction. "Sorry for keeping him away for so long."

Izo chuckled, crossed his arms over his chest and looking smug. Ace had a feeling there would be no hiding it, at least not for long, but he still managed to do his best not to look embarrassed. He still reached up to rub the back of his neck, sweating just a little under the combined scrutiny of so many of Marco's siblings.

A booming laugh caught him off guard - Sabo moved slightly in front of Luffy out of sheer instinct - and the crowd parted on cue to show a much taller man coming forward. Ace _instantly_ recognized him from Marco's stories. He didn't seem as old as Marco had implied, but the giant white mustache and imposing stature was a dead giveaway.

"That's Oyaji," Izo added. "His name is Newgate, but most people call him King Whitebeard."

Ace opened his mouth, then abruptly shut it, whirling to look at Marco with wide eyes.

"Wait a second," Sabo interrupted, staring at Marco. "You mean to tell me you're _royalty?"_

Marco shrugged. "If you want to think of it that way, then we all are, yoi. I didn't think it was important to mention. If anything, I thought it might make you more apprehensive about come here."

"No kidding," Sabo snapped, pushing Luffy fully behind him. There was a protesting whine as Luffy tried to climb Sabo's back to see better. "Considering what the last king did to Ace, you didn't think it might have been a good idea to tell us?!"

"Sabo," Ace murmured, turning to him. "It's fine."

Sabo sighed, but his frustration was obvious. "I don't want anymore surprises."

Marco watched the exchange, then finally untangled himself from Thatch's clinging grip. "I apologize, yoi. There _is_ one more thing I haven't told you, but we should go inside and rest first. You can get cleaned up and eat something. I'd rather discuss it in private, yoi."

"It was private on the way here and you didn't say anything," Sabo argued. He knew Marco only meant that they should clean up because they'd been travelling in tattered clothing and washing in the sea, but he still bristled at the reminder of being 'groomed' the second they'd entered King Jalmac's castle. "Ace, what do you want?"

"Nothing he says is going to change how I feel about him," Ace stated firmly, meeting Sabo's gaze and cutting Luffy off; the younger boy had perked at the mention of food, and was seconds away from going off on his own as a result. Ace turned back to Marco after a moment. "They're all your family, right? You trust them with whatever it is you haven't told me?"

Marco nodded; nearby, Whitebeard simply waited and listened, his eyes focused on Ace alone. "I don't know how you'll feel about what I have to say, yoi. But I didn't know it was possible until it happened, and it means I won't have to forget anyone ever again."

 _That_ got everyone's attention. Even Haruta, who had been trying to get to Marco and had to be held back from running to him and overwhelming their oldest brother, went from squirming to frozen in an instant. The one holding him back let out a colorful swear in surprise, drawing Ace's attention to him. Long blond hair in peculiar rolled knots and a penchant for swearing. Ace had a guess he was another sibling Marco had mentioned by name; Rakuyo.

"Maybe you should explain right now," a woman in a tight gray corset with icy blue hair spoke, moving in front of Haruta and Rakuyo, fixing an intense gaze on Marco. She wore trousers rather than a skirt, and her leather boots laced above the knee.

"Bay," Marco acknowledged her but didn't elaborate, keeping his gaze on Ace.

Ace's attention snapped to Marco again. His mouth felt dry and he suddenly had no idea what to do with his hands. He'd been struggling not to think about Marco's rebirth or how long they were going to have before it happened, but at Marco's statement, all of his thoughts had become a rushed jumble of confusion and hope.

He didn't care that there was a giant crowd of Marco's brothers and sisters - his _father,_ a _king -_ and his own brothers present. He could only focus on _Marco,_ and find his voice.

"You're not going to forget me?" Ace's voice came out small and uncertain. He hadn't dared to hope that they'd find a way to stop Marco's rebirth from happening, but faced with that very reality had him trembling.

Marco stepped away from Thatch and Izo, coming to a stop in front of Ace and taking both of his hands.

"The fire that I've been tethered to for as long as anyone can recall has always been the catalyst of my rebirth, yoi," Marco explained. "When my fire is almost extinguished, my life goes with it, and the only way for the fire to burn bright once more is if I go through the rebirth cycle."

He brought one of Ace's hands up to his lips, brushing a kiss to the back of his hand. "When you died… I gave that fire to _you."_

"I don't…" Ace shivered at the soft touch, his eyes searching Marco's. "What does that mean?"

"It means you possess the destructive fire I once held. You control it, and I'm tethered to _you_ instead," Marco explained. "And when you die, my fire will die with you. I will never be reborn again."

A jolt raced through Ace's body, his eyes growing wide as those words sank in.

There was no time to speak. The reaction from Marco's family drowned out anything Ace might have tried to say, anyway. There were shouts of joy and disbelief, cries for a party, for celebration - and all of it was a blur in Ace's mind. He couldn't even speak. He could only watch as one of Marco's hands began to shift, blue feathers licking at his skin and calling to the fire he hadn't been aware was inside of him.

In fascination and horror, he watched as the fire answered that call. The orange flames that rose from his skin to meet Marco's were warm, but they didn't burn him. It felt completely natural to command the fire, and that _scared_ him a little.

"Ace, does it hurt?" Luffy asked in a worried tone that instantly distracted him from the sight of his own burning hand - and the fact that the mere act of Marco's feathers touching the fire had sent a thrill through his body.

"No," Ace answered, practically blurting it out in his haste to reassure his brothers. He hadn't torn his gaze from the mix of flames, but he was sure Sabo had tensed at the sight. Fire had never been kind to the brothers, at least not before Marco had come into their lives. Even then, it would take some getting used to.

"Telling you about the fire would have caused it to come forth," Marco explained after a moment. "Now that you're aware of it, you'll need to work on controlling it, yoi. It shouldn't be too difficult for you. You're strong, determined, and already a natural with it. Had I told you about it before we came here you could have accidentally burned one of your brothers. You can't burn me, and you can't burn yourself, but there's a reason I called it destructive fire, yoi."

"Ace would never hurt us," Luffy argued with a huff.

"I know," Marco promised Luffy with a gentle smile that had Ace's heart flipping in his chest when he finally dared to look up. "It's a big change, though, and I didn't know if he'd be upset when he found out, yoi."

In the silence that followed, the flames flickered between them until they went out and Marco was simply holding his hand again. Even though there was no visible proof, he could feel the fire coursing through his body. It wasn't heat or power or anything he'd expected he might feel - just a gentle thrum that became more prominent the more Marco touched him.

Then Marco started to let go of his hand. There was no signal, no sign that Marco felt the need to pull away, but somehow Ace had a feeling it had to do with how tense his own body was and how wide his eyes had become. Marco was pulling away because he thought Ace needed space, and that was the _last_ thing Ace wanted.

That single action was all it took for Ace to realize what Marco was feeling. The words from that first night on the mountain came back to him - _you can take back your consent -_ and he understood that Marco _still_ meant it. He wasn't going to force Ace to be with him because of his fire. He didn't want Ace to feel obligated because of it.

Marco truly believed there was a chance Ace would change his mind about wanting to be with him. It was the first time Ace could remember seeing Marco so uncertain and vulnerable about their relationship, and regardless of the circumstances or audiences, he couldn't let that feeling linger.

His hand caught Marco's before he could fully draw back, and with a single tug he'd pulled the startled man into a swift embrace. "Thank you, Marco."

He felt Marco go still, knew he'd understood why he'd spoken those words - the same ones he'd answered with on the mountain - and then Marco's arms were around him and everything felt _right_ again. The silence that had fallen once Marco's family had realized the gravity of the exchange was shattered by another round of joyful cries, and even though there was still so much to think about, Ace found himself getting swept up in their celebration.

Thatch crashed into their sides in a hug, ignoring Marco's scolding reminder that startling Ace could lead to _fire,_ and immediately started rambling about the feast he was going to prepare once he unpacked.

"Feast?" Luffy was abruptly _there,_ tugging on Thatch's tunic.

"Unpack?" Marco echoed, trying to help Ace escape the throng of siblings converging around them.

"They were gonna go find you!" Haruta's voice was almost lost in the chaos, but Rakuyo lifted him above the crowd and onto his shoulders so Marco could see him. "We were just seeing them off! They wouldn't let me go, but they promised they'd bring you home!"

"Thatch's idea," Izo stated, trying to seem nonchalant. "We _were_ sending messages to all the trading kingdoms, but no one had seen you, and I couldn't let that buffoon go off on his own."

Marco smiled, clearly touched by the lengths his siblings had planned to go to bring him home. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Ace managed to tactfully slip away and pull Luffy with him, moving to stand with Sabo as everyone seemed to take a turn hugging Marco. He was still conscious of his fire - of Marco's claim that he could burn someone if they startled him - but his brothers didn't seem concerned with the possibility. Sabo remained just as close as before, and Luffy probably wouldn't have pulled away even if he _was_ on fire.

"You guys don't mind if we stay here, right?" Ace asked, just to make sure.

"They're making a feast. Why would we leave?" Luffy huffed.

"I don't mind," Sabo answered, just loud enough that they could hear him over the cheers. "Sorry I lost it there for a second. I should have let Marco tell you that stuff in private."

"It's fine. I don't have secrets from my family, and I'm not asking him to keep secrets from his," Ace quickly reassured him. His eyes flickered to Newgate - _King Whitebeard -_ and he was startled to see the old man watching _him._

He didn't know what to make of the grin Whitebeard sent his way, but before he could worry about whether he should try to smile back, Whitebeard's attention had shifted to Marco.

It was Bay who approached them to talk about where they could go to wash up and rest if they wanted, claiming everyone else would be too preoccupied with Marco to remember manners. She had to promise Luffy no less than three times that there would be food left when they finished.

As Bay led them inside and Whitebeard swept Marco - along with anyone else who hadn't moved out of the way - into a crushing hug, Ace glanced back to see if he could catch Marco's eye. A smile touched his lips when he did, and he gave a small wave to promise Marco he'd see him soon.

It was only after they'd headed inside, away from prying eyes, that the worry began to set in.

* * *

...

* * *

The festivities were already underway by the time the brothers arrived. They'd taken the time to bathe - _without attendants -_ and dress in plain clothes that had been left in the room Bay had showed them. Nothing about their attire was fancy or stiff, unlike the decadent styles they'd been forced to endure as King Jalmac's prisoners.

Sabo could see the reluctance in Ace's posture as they approached the dining hall. He quietly conveyed to Ace that he'd take Luffy to the feast and keep an eye on him if Ace needed time to think before he joined, and despite the same urge he always felt to go find Marco as soon as possible, he agreed.

It felt odd to stand near one of the many entrances, almost lurking in the shadows. The dining hall was vibrant and colorful with dishes Ace had never seen and wouldn't have been able to name, laughter and music filling any gaps in conversation. There was no denying that he was witnessing a family celebrating, and even if he'd only just met them, he felt comfortable around them. They were, after all, _Marco's_ family.

His eyes swept the room, immediately focusing on Marco. Thatch's hair was up in the ridiculous style Marco had described, and as he set a tray of food in front of Marco, the entire table laughed. Ace wasn't sure why - he'd never seen the food on the tray, but if he had to guess, he'd assume it was some kind of carved fruit. Green fronds stuck out of one end, and the fruit's meat was bright yellow.

Ace could only watch with an affectionate smile as Luffy caught sight of the new food and hurried over to try it, flailing his arms in excitement when Marco offered him the entire tray.

"Not ready to join in the fun?"

The voice had Ace jumping, fire licking across both arms before he remembered he didn't want to be seen and managed to pull it back in. He whirled around instead, seeing Whitebeard himself standing in the corridor with his arms crossed over his chest. Whitebeard didn't look very kingly - at least, not in terms of the way he dressed - and even though his figure was muscled and imposing, Ace couldn't bring himself to think of Whitebeard as dangerous. At least, not to him.

"I guess not," he admitted quietly. "Everyone's happy to see Marco. Maybe I should wait."

Whitebeard chuckled. Ace couldn't help but think the smile and laughter really suited him.

"They'll be just as happy to see him when you're with him," Whitebeard stated, although he made no move to urge Ace to go out into the open. "You don't need to feel nervous here, my son."

At once Ace was shaking his head and stammering, averting his eyes. "You don't need to call me that. I don't know anything about having a father or being someone's son, and you barely know me. I didn't come here looking for anything like that."

"Whether you came here looking for it or not, you've found it, haven't you?" Whitebeard's grin was filled with amusement. "Marco's family is my family."

"I'm not- I mean, Marco's…" Ace trailed off. "I don't know if you can call us family."

"Not yet," Whitebeard agreed. "But you intend to be with him."

"Yeah," Ace mumbled, fidgeting under Whitebeard's gaze. He wasn't sure if the older man was trying to be intimidating or not, but if he was, it was working.

"You don't have to call me Oyaji unless you want to," Whitebeard continued. "But if you decide to call this place 'home', I will see you as one of my sons."

"Marco told me about that," Ace blurted out. "I mean, that you accept anyone… and that everyone here is family. I just don't know if I'll want that."

"We'll be here when you decide," Whitebeard answered with a simple shrug. "I'd better get out there before they send someone to find me, but first…" He reached into the breast pocket of his loosely fitting tunic and removed a small, worn pouch that he handed over. "You should hold onto this, kid."

Ace opened his mouth to protest being called a kid, but curiosity won out over indignance and he frowned. "What is it?"

"When Marco was your age the first time," Whitebeard chuckled, recalling the memory with a fond smile, "he entrusted those to me. Had 'em as long as he could recall. Never knew where he got them, but every time he awoke alone, he kept them close in his phoenix form."

Ace frowned in confusion and emptied the pouch into his hand. Two silver rings fell out. There were no designs etched into their surfaces like the flowery design he'd seen on Thatch and Izo's, but each ring had countless small nicks along the band.

"Used to gnaw on them with his beak as a hatchling," Whitebeard laughed. "Said it soothed him when he was lonely."

"Marco said wearing matching rings in this kingdom was a way to show marriage," Ace mumbled, expression softening at the thought of a freshly hatched Marco gnawing away on the rings in his palm.

Whitebeard nodded. "Only because he gave me the idea. I'd never heard of a custom like that, but Marco thought the rings could have belonged to his parents. He didn't know for sure."

"Why are you giving them to me?" Ace asked, finally lifting his head to look at Whitebeard.

"Because he asked me to hold onto them until I saw hope for him."

"Hope?" Ace echoed.

"Hope for his happiness," Whitebeard clarified. "He said seeing the fresh marks on the rings was making him tired. Years of being reborn alone were taking a toll on him. As long as he wasn't going to be born alone, he said he didn't need to be the one holding onto them. I've held these for two lifetimes, and it's about time they found their way back."

Ace looked to his palm again, then slowly closed his hand over the rings. "So," he murmured after a moment, struggling to take on a teasing tone to hide the emotion welling in his chest. "I guess this means I have your approval, huh?"

Whitebeard laughed, and this time it was loud enough to draw attention. He clapped a hand on Ace's shoulder, staggering him, and began guiding him out into the celebration. "Welcome to the family, Ace!"

A round of cheers answered that statement, but everything seemed muted as Ace looked up and met Marco's eyes with a sheepish smile. He tucked the rings back into their pouch and slipped them into his pocket, wanting to wait until he had some time alone with Marco to approach the subject.

He wasn't nervous about promising Marco a lifetime when they'd initially agreed on a moment, but even though he knew how much Marco had hated his immortality, he wouldn't be able to feel completely at ease until Marco confirmed that things had happened the way he'd wanted.

* * *

...

* * *

"Your room's smaller than I thought it would be," Ace joked. "And I still can't believe you didn't mention you were _royalty."_

Marco leaned against the balcony railing, cocking his head to the side. His siblings had insisted on partying well into the night, and while an exhausted Sabo had carried a very full and unconscious Luffy back to their room, Ace had remained until he could slip away with Marco.

For being a _prince,_ and the eldest one at that, Marco's room was incredibly modest. He had a comfortable looking bed, some shelves with books and rolled parchment, and a wardrobe near a writing desk. There were private bathing chambers through a door on the far wall, and next to the bed was a large opening that led to a spacious balcony overlooking the kingdom.

"Does it bother you, yoi?" Marco teased.

"No," Ace promised. He studied Marco for a moment, then shifted closer and wrapped his arms around Marco's waist. He let his cheek rest on Marco's shoulder. It wasn't often that he was the one to embrace Marco in such a way. Their regular habit for was for Marco to hold him, so he could use his wings to draw Ace close, but Marco just as easily fit in his arms. "Are you sure you're okay with all of this, Marco? I stole your fire… I stole your _immortality."_

"You can't steal something when it's willingly given, yoi," Marco answered, overlapping Ace's hands with his own. "You act like I made some sort of sacrifice, but I never wanted to be immortal in the first place. No one here thought you 'stole' it, yoi. When they heard I would die a mortal death and never suffer through my rebirth again, they all cheered. It was never a secret. They were happy for me because they knew I was finally _free."_

Ace tightened his arms, brushing a soft kiss to Marco's shoulder. "And you don't miss controlling fire? It makes a lot more sense now, you know… Sabo said you struggled to light the fires when we made camp. You were using a flint, weren't you?"

"Never too old to learn something new, yoi," Marco joked. "It took some getting used to, but I don't miss the fire. Besides, it isn't gone. I can feel it now, with you. I like it better that way."

Ace let his hand drift a little lower, finding the hem of Marco's shirt and tugging on it. Marco obliged, leaning forward a little and lifting his arms as Ace pulled the fabric up over his head and discarded it on the balcony. "I missed touching you."

"Nothing's stopping you now," Marco replied in a low voice that sent heat curling through Ace's body - and it had _nothing_ to do with his new fire abilities. "Why don't we go inside, yoi?"

"Yeah," Ace agreed, even though every instinct he had was telling him to ignore everything else and tackle Marco right then and there.

He allowed Marco to pull away and guide him to the bed, losing his tunic somewhere along the way, but before they could get lost in passion and drown in each other's kisses, he put one palm flat against Marco's chest to stop him. "Wait."

"That's new," Marco chuckled, catching Ace's lips in a slow, teasing kiss. Ace's hand curled slightly, but he managed to break the kiss to speak again.

"I have something I want to tell you," Ace breathed, flustered.

Marco sat down on the bed, grasping Ace's wrist and pulling him so he had no choice but to join. His knees hit the plush bedding just as Marco released his wrist to grasp his hips, and he found himself straddling Marco's lap in a _very_ familiar position.

In fact, whenever Marco was the one doing the taking, Ace was pretty sure it was their _favorite_ position.

"What did you want to tell me, yoi?" Marco teased, and Ace took a moment to be thankful that Marco had remembered - because he'd forgotten all about talking. He almost forgot all over again when he heard Marco's gentle command. "Lift your hips a little."

Ace shivered and obliged, arching his back so Marco could slide the waistband of his trousers down, hands leaving a warm trail on his skin. He somehow managed to slip one hand into his pocket, withdrawing the pouch. "Marco-"

"You sure you don't want to talk _later?"_ Marco teased, leaning in and kissing Ace's neck.

A low groan escaped as Ace tilted his head back, one hand grasping Marco's shoulder as his hips involuntarily rocked. Marco's touch was making him come undone, and he knew if he didn't distract Marco first, he was going to be the one to lose focus.

"Whitebeard- I mean, your father- he gave me something," Ace stammered out. The mention of Whitebeard was enough to give Marco pause, and as he pulled back, Ace managed to get his breathing under control.

"What was it?" Marco asked, all forms of teasing and seduction gone from his voice.

"Rings," Ace answered, letting go of Marco's shoulder so he could empty the pouch into his hand and show them to him. "He said they were yours."

Marco's eyes flickered to the rings, and he let go of Ace so he could reach out and run his fingers along one edge. Ace could see him trying to discern the cause for all the nicks in the metal, and he saw the exact moment realization dawned on him.

"These marks are from my beak when I'm in my phoenix form, aren't they, yoi?"

"When you were a hatchling, yeah," Ace mumbled.

"Some are much older than others."

"He said you asked him to hold onto them until you had hope again," Ace continued in a rushed breath, not wanting Marco to dwell on anything that might upset him. "Since you wouldn't be waking up alone as long as he was watching over you."

"And he gave them to you?" Marco asked, lifting his gaze to meet Ace's again.

Ace swallowed at the intensity in Marco's eyes. "Yeah. I think he approves of me," he tried to tease.

Marco laughed, his other arm sliding around Ace's waist to pull him a little closer. "Does this mean you're asking me to marry you, Ace?"

"Can I promise you a lifetime?" Ace's voice shook just a little. "It's better than a moment - and as close to forever as we can get."

Marco cupped his cheek with one hand. His smile was just as warm as always. "I've already promised you mine."

Ace's heart skipped. He doubted he'd ever work up a tolerance to Marco's charm. "Then it's only fair I return the favor," he answered in a surprisingly steady voice.

Marco laughed, drawing him down into another sweet kiss, all the while fumbling with the rings until they each had one that fit on the correct finger. As they fell back on the bed together in a tangle of limbs, struggling to rid themselves of any barriers without having to break contact, Ace was struck by a thought.

"Does this mean Thatch is going to throw another celebration feast as soon as he finds out?"

"Probably, yoi," Marco admitted. "We could always hide in my room until you're ready for another night like tonight."

Ace took a moment to look over Marco's body, marvelling in the knowledge that they really _did_ have an entire lifetime to enjoy each other. There was no need to rush, no need to distract - no deadlines or ultimatums. They could take their time. "I like the sound of that."

"I love you, Ace."

Tears pricked Ace's eyes, and he didn't care how big his smile was. He caught Marco's hand, pressing a kiss just above the ring he'd placed there. The answering words caught in his throat, but Marco's lips covered his before he could try to say them anyway. It wasn't like they needed to speak it for the other to understand, and Ace had his entire life to show Marco how much he loved him.

The future was uncertain. They were starting over in a new land with more freedom than they'd ever had before, and there was no telling how long his brothers would want to stay. Luffy had always dreamed of exploring the world, and Sabo's desire to help others had only stayed idle because Luffy had needed them more than anyone else.

Maybe when Luffy reached adulthood he'd set off to chase those dreams, and Sabo would find his own path - but there was no time to worry about it. At least for the present, everything was perfectly falling into place, and they were happy.

They were finally _free._

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed

the ride. This is probably the shortest contained story I've written for One Piece (including ones I have planned) and it was such an experience to take part in the OP Big Bang. Another huge thank you to my wonderful artists, my wonderful betas, and of course, to my wonderful readers.

I may or may not have sidestories/prequels/a sequel floating around in my head. If anyone is interested in a sidestory to explain how Thatch and Izo met/married, do tell! They're one of my all time OTPs for this series (right next to Marco x Ace)

~Mithril


End file.
